Just Another Day in Hell
by MusicSoundsMySoul 14
Summary: This is just basically a story i wrote and me and my two best friends are sisters and we meet the four survivors.. : I know the summary sucks but the story is good :
1. Hell in Air

**Okay this is my second Zombieland fanfic!!! :) And real quickly before we start, i want to dedicate this story to my 2 best firends Arianne and Brooke... Hope u guys like it (even tho Arianne is like kinda writin it with me but still!!!) Dont change guys!!!****

* * *

******

It was 3 months from the whole Pacific Playland thing and Little Rock and I have been sent on patrol. I still keep having nightmares about my sisters. Yes I have a twin and two little sisters, I never told anyone. Two of them go to boarding school in Northern Ireland and the youngest just stayed with them. They were flying back home to see mum and dad and I was coming home from college to see them.

_What Happened on the plane!_

_(Columbus doesn't know this, he thinks they died but this is what really happened.)_

_Shannon was playing with her IPod. Listening to Paramore Brick By Boring Brick._

"_Shanzy stop playing with your IPod and sit still" Arianne said playfully telling off her little sister._

"_Says the girl who sat jumping up the aisles two minutes ago doing air guitar and singing Fall Out Boy listening to her iPhone." Shannon says rolling her eyes._

"_You're just jealous 'cause you don't have one" Arianne said sticking out her tongue. She started tickling her little sister._

"_Ari STOP!" Shannon said using her sister's nickname through a fit of giggles._

"_Okay okay.... I'm away to the bathroom" Arianne said getting up out of her seat._

"_And you had to tell me because....?" Shannon said. Arianne rolled her eyes and hit her sister over the head with a pillow. "You stay here with Brooke and keep hold of her. You don't want her to run off again." Shannon rolled her eyes and sighed. "Okay." She looked at her youngest sister and watched her playing innocently with her teddy bear. Then she looked back up at her sister. "She isn't going anywhere." Then she smiled and Arianne went to the bathroom. When she got there, she pushed back her hair and sighed, but then, she noticed blood on the mirror. "Oh my god." Her eyes widened, then she ran out to tell the hostess. "Excuse me. Um… There is blood on the mirror in the bathroom. I think someone might have injured themselves." The hostess nodded and replied. "I'll go and tell the captain." She then walked off. Arianne's eyes followed her until she disappeared, and at that, Arianne ran back to her younger sisters. "Shannon, get your stuff together." Shannon narrowed her eyes. "Why?"_

"_Just do what you're told for once! Get Brooke up too. We're getting off this plane." Shannon then looked serious and did what she was asked. All of a sudden, they heard growling and Arianne was looking around her until the pilot started talking into his microphone. "Okay folks, looks like we have some minor difficulties. So I'll just put on auto pilot and I'll go check it out." The pilot came out from the front of the plane and walked to the back. Then all of a sudden they heard a scream and a growl. Then… The plane felt like it was going down. "Shit! Shannon, grab Brooke and follow me!"_

"_Okay. But, where are we going?"_

"_We're gonna fly a plane."_

"_What?! But you don't know how to fly a freakin' plane!"_

"_Well I can drive! That's close enough."_

"_Oh my god. We're all going to die." Shannon said joke fully. She rolled her eyes and they got to the pilots quarters. Arianne flopped down in the pilot seat and Shannon locked the door and sat Brooke down in the co-pilot seat. "Okay Shannon don't freak out, 'cause I know you love horror movies and all, but I think that, um…" She made a 'come here' sign. Shannon walked over and leaned down to hear what her older sister had to say. "I think, we're being invaded." Shannon made a confused face. "Invaded? By what?"_

"_What's your favourite horror movie?"_

"_Dawn of the Dead and The Happening."_

"_Uh huh. Okay. And what bad things are in Dawn of the Dead?"_

"_Uhm… Zombies?" Arianne nodded. Shannon's eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. I have to check this out." Shannon went to open the door and Arianne grabbed her. "No way in Hell Shannon!"_

"_Arianne! I can handle it!_

"_You're only 13!"_

"_So?! You're 19! And Brooke's only 7 and she can play Left For Dead on an Xbox!"_

"_What has that got to do with anything?!"_

"_I don't know. I'm making a point!" Arianne sighed and rolled her eyes. "Okay. Just, be careful."_

"_Yes mum." Shannon smirked and just as soon as she was about to leave. Brooke woke up. (In a cute voice.) "W-Where's my teddy? S-Shannon, where are you going?" Shannon froze then slowly walked over to her younger sister. She kneeled down and strapped in Brooke. "Brookie, I'm just going back to get… Your teddy. I'll be back in a minute. Okay?" Shannon kissed Brooke on the forehead then got back up and walked past her older sister then opened the door and closed it gently behind her. She started mumbling to herself. "Okay, get the bear and get it to Brooke. Nothing to worry about." All of a sudden the plane thumped to one side and the airbags came out of the roof and Shannon fell into a seat. "Whoa!" She got up and a zombie was running towards her. Full speed. "Holy shit!" The zombie had blood dripping from it's hands and mouth. When it reached her, Shannon dashed side wards past it and grabbed an oxygen bag. The zombie turned around, but Shannon was too fast for it and she ran behind it and strapped the oxygen bag around it's neck and pulled it tight. The zombie was pulling and struggling to breathe, then all of a sudden, it dropped dead. Shannon was panting as hard as she could ever imagine, then she sprinted to get Brookes bear. As soon as she got it, more zombies were chasing her down the isle of the plane, until she finally got into the quarters again. When she got in, she was breathing really hard and she barricaded the door. She gave Brooke her teddy, then she dropped to the floor. Arianne heard a thud then her head shot around and she saw Shannon lying on the ground. "Jesus, Shannon! Are you okay?!"_

"_They. Chased. Me."_

"_Oh my god, are you alright? Oh my god. Did they hurt you? Oh my fucking god Shannon, answer me!"_

"_I'm. Fine. Really. Considering the fact that there were, what? Five zombies chasing me and they're still out there!"_

"_Holy crap! Wait. Check my Iphone and see what's happening on YouTube."_

"_Okay." Shannon got up a video on New York and they watched it. "Oh my god. Chris Brown's a zombie?"_

"_Serves him right for what he did to Rihanna."_

"_Yeah. I hope someone makes him burn in hell… Again." Shannon and Arianne both chuckled, sure not to wake Brooke up. Shannon's eyes widened. "Oh, no." Arianne looked up at her but then kept her eyes on the… sky. "What's the matter?"_

"_It's happening. All over the world. Not just America. What if-"_

"_He's not one of them! Don't think like that." Shannon sighed and looked down at Brooke. "Well. What about Brooke?"_

"_What about her?"_

"_I, don't. I don't want her to turn into one of those things.!_

"_She wont. We'll take care of her. Nothing's going to get in our way. Okay? Just stop thinking about it, alright?" Shannon nodded at her sister. "Alright. I believe you."_

_The plane was running low on fuel and Arianne was freaking out. "Shit! We're running low on fuel." Shannon was sitting with Brooke, playing with her. She looked at Arianne then back to Brooke. "Hang on Brookie."_

"_O-Okay S-Shannon." Shannon walked over to her other sister. "What?!"_

"_The plane is dying Shannon! The plane is dying!"_

"_Oh okay. Calm down. We need to land."_

"_What?! No! Not with those… Things down there!"_

"_Well we're gonna have to!"_

"_Okay. Okay. What does it say on the map? What country is closest?"_

"_Uhm… New York." Arianne's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "No, no, no. No way in Hell!"_

"_You have no choice-" Shannon was cut off by beeping. "What's that?" It was the plane's control board saying that the fuel tank was empty. Shannon sprinted over to Brooke and strapped her in. "Holy shit, oh my god. Shannon we're going to die!"_

"_No we're not! You're the older one! You shouldn't be saying that!"_

"_Okay sorry. I was just having a breakdown. No big deal." Arianne took deep breaths and grabbed the steering wheel. She pulled it, so that the plane would go down. "Okay. I can do this. I can do this." Then she saw the zombies. "Oh my god. I can't do this."_

"_Yes. You can. I believe in you Ari." At that Arianne nodded and slowly pulled the control up, so that she could land. She crashed into a horde of about twenty odd zombies or so and then the wheels finally hit the ground with a thump, but the rest went smoothly. "Okay. When we get out of this thing. We need to light it."_

"_I have matches." Shannon took matches out of up. "Okay. I'm not gonna ask." Shannon gave a small chuckle. "Okay. Shanzy, get Brookie up and pack up your stuff. It's time to burn!"_

"_Yeah! Woo!"_

_**(10 minutes later)**_

_Shannon was holding Brooke on her knee and Arianne was getting all her stuff together then when she was finished she looked at Shannon who looked concerned. "Okay ready? On three. One. Two. Three!" They jumped out of the plane and Shannon grabbed her matches. She struck one, but the wind kept blowing them out. (Strike) "Dammit!" (Strike) "DAMMIT!" Arianne ran round to Shannon's side of the plane. "What's the matter?"_

"_These stupid matches won't light!"_

"_Oh! I totally forgot. I have a lighter." Arianne searched her pockets then pulled her out a lighter._

"_You smoke?" Shannon started to look sad._

"_No! Of course not! I needed something to light for the Paramore concert!" Shannon rolled her eyes. She snatched the lighter off Arianne and threw it at the oil leak at the back of the plane. "Hit the deck!" The three sisters ran and dove behind a car about 50 feet away from the plane. It set fire. A sight anyone could see from miles away._

_**********_

_**(3 months later)**_

Columbus and Little Rock were scouting for supplies in shops, then Columbus tripped and his wallet fell out of his pocket. "Ouch. Dammit." Little Rock was laughing, when she noticed his wallet. She opened it and saw a picture of him with three girls. She narrowed her eyes. "Who are they?" Columbus jumped up and looked embarrassed. "Oh, that's, uh…" He sighed. "Okay. Busted."

"Who are they Columbus?"

"They're my sisters."

"You never told us you had sisters."

"Well, yeah. I was embarrassed. But anyways, um… Well." He walked over to Little Rock and he started to tell her who was who. He pointed to Arianne first who was giving a wide smile. "That's my twin sister, Arianne. She's 20, just like me." Next, he pointed to Shannon, who was making a funny face. "That's my younger sister, Shannon. She's 13. Just a little older than you." Little Rock smiled. Lastly he pointed to Brooke, who was sitting holding her teddy, smiling and waving. "That's my youngest sister, Brooke. She's 7." Then Columbus looked at himself in the picture, he was laughing, happy to be with his family. "And you know me. So."

"Sorry, to hear about your sisters like that Columbus."

"Yeah. I'm hoping they've made it through okay. They're not as nervous as me, they're actually quite feisty to be honest." Little Rock hesitated then nodded. "Oh, cool. Well, we should get back now." She handed Columbus back his wallet. "Come on. Let's go."


	2. The Survivor No One Wanted to See

The four survivors were in their big yellow Hummer and they were driving through California, again. Columbus and Little Rock were in the back and Wichita and Tallahassee were in the front. Columbus looked a little freaked out but everyone ignored him.

"So, what is the point of going through here again?" Columbus looked at Little Rock and she shrugged.

"I don't know. I think Tallahassee wants to look for more Twinkies or something. Ask him yourself." Little Rock sounded like she was in a huff, but she wasn't.

"Okay." Wichita looked around at her sister then looked at Columbus and raised her eyebrows. Columbus shrugged and shook his head.

"Hey, I think we need to stop off at a store. I need to get something." Tallahassee nodded and pulled into one. Wichita and Little Rock jumped out of the car, guns at the , they walked into the store.

"Grab what you need and get out. I have a funny feeling about this place." Little Rock nodded and walked around the corner. Wichita started walking around, looking at things, she warned her sister that she was going down to the basement. When she got down there, there was a rustle and Wichita spun round, pointing at whatever it was. The figure walked out into the light.

"What the fuck?! I mean like Jesus-" Wichita narrowed her eyes.

"Oh my god." She whispered to herself.

"Scotty?" The boy opened his mouth to say something then he noticed who she was.

"Krista?" He walked closer.

"Holy shit Krista. I thought you were dead!" Wichita gave a small polite smile, but she truly didn't mean it. She hated this guys guts.

"Likewise." He went over to hug her but she backed away.

"Just come on." They both walked back up the stairs. Little Rock was waiting at the door for her sister, then she spotted Scotty. She despised him, for one, what he did to her sister Krista, and two, he was a complete asshole to herself.

"What the hell is he doing still alive?" Scotty gave Little Rock a death glare.

"Fuck you." Scotty was taken back by how feisty Little Rock had become. Wichita put her arm around her little sister and she whispered into her ear.

"He's an asshole. Ignore him. If he does or says anything mean, tell him to go fuck himself." They both smirked and Little Rock nodded.

"Okay! Don't have any problems with that!" Wichita laughed.

"Well, that makes two of us." They both chuckled. "I know, I mean, come on, out of all the people in the world. HE had to survive?!" Wichita went wide eyed and burst out laughing. Her younger sister fell backwards and whacked her head off one of the shelves. Scotty found it hilarious, the sister's didn't.

"Dude, that wasn't funny." Scotty smirked.

"Dudette, I was kidding." Little Rock shook her head and rolled her eyes. Wichita walked on and her sister trailed behind her. Scotty grabbed Little Rock's coat and pulled her back.

"Whoa!" Scotty pushed her up against a wall, being sure that Wichita didn't see. Little Rock went wide eyed and her eyes followed Scotty.

"Look kid. I don't like your attitude towards me and I'm gonna get back with your sister, and you cant to anything about it, And you better not tell anyone about this! Okay?!" Scotty shoved Little Rock aside, but she was quick, and while she was moving, she kicked Scotty, somewhere a guy shouldn't be kicked, pretty hard. Scotty screamed and fell to the floor in pain.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Little Rock kicked him again.

"In the words of Hayley Williams… That's What You Get!" Little Rock ran after her sister and left Scotty lying on the ground.

"Hey, where's Scotty?"

"Oh, he, um. He's getting something." Little Rock gave a small smirk. "Okay, then."

(10 minutes later)

"Okay, what is taking him so long?!"

"I don't know, go ask him yourself." Wichita walked off to find Scotty. She found him lying on the ground, crying in pain. She stopped and her mouth dropped.

"What happened to you?" She was trying to hold back laughter.

"That little bitch, you call your sister kicked me in the nuts! That fucking hurt!"

"Don't call my sister a bitch! Got it?!"

"What happened to you? You're such a badass, and you're hot! Where'd that come from?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe it's this thing called puberty."

"Oh okay, and now you're a bitch too?"

"Fuck off Scotty. You used to be different as well, or so I thought. You're still an asshole, you're still a back stabber and you're still a jerk, and you always will be." Little Rock heard Wichita shouting, so she walked back into the store. She hid behind one of the stalls beside her sister and Scotty. Just then, she kneeled down and peeked behind the stall. Wichita was still shouting at Scotty, about him know and in the past. She heard her sister calling Scotty 'an ugly faggot.' Wichita then said quietly.

"I also saw what you did to my sister. Why would you push a twelve year old up against a wall and threaten her? Hm?" Little Rock opened her mouth and covered it with her hand, so that she wouldn't laugh. All of a sudden, the shouting went silent, so Little Rock looked round the corner and she saw Scotty, kissing her sister! She went wide eyed and a squeak escaped her throat. She scrambled backwards and sprinted outside. The youngest ran to Columbus and dragged him in to see what was happening, Columbus had the look of horror on his face.

"What. The. Fuck?" At that Wichita and Scotty pulled apart and noticed Little Rock and Columbus. Scotty shut his eyes really tight.

"Oh shit." Wichita backed away really slowly. Columbus grinded his teeth, and Little Rock was nearly on the verge of tears, but all of a sudden Columbus ran up to Scotty and kicked him really hard, in the same place again. Little Rock laughed.

"Take that motha' fucka!" Tallahassee was already beside the two when this happened. Wichita raised an eyebrow and looked at Columbus.

"Hey that wasn't me! It was Tallahassee!" Tallahassee stared at Columbus.

"Excuse me? I'm offended by that judge of character!" Columbus mumbled to himself.

"Man, I've been spending to much time with Little Rock." Scotty was in so much pain, he cried even harder and screamed even harder, and guess what happened? Zombies. A lot, of zombies.

"Nice one dumbass! You attracted zombies! Stupid bastard!" Little Rock shook her head and rolled her eyes, Scotty tried to get up, but he ended up crawling. He grabbed Little Rock by the ankle and pulled her backwards. She screamed and fell flat on her face. "Ow."

Tallahassee ran over to Little Rock who was struggling to pull put of Scotty's grip. "GET. OFF. ME!" Tallahassee pulled Little Rock up and left Scotty to get outside on his own. Scotty eventually got to his feet, but by that time, the other four had the horde killed and done. Scotty walked out of the shop and smiled at Wichita but glared at Little Rock.

"You see squirt. No one can destroy me, not even you." He eyed Little Rock up and down.

"So, Krista, where are we going?" Wichita and Little Rock both knew he was putting on an act. Wichita tried to act polite and said,

"Well for a start, before I even answer that question, we got to call you California, 'cause we found you here."

Scotty smiled and raised his eyebrows. "I like it. It's sexy."

Little Rock and Wichita looked at each other. "That's disgusting."

"How would you know? You're like, 11."

"Actually I'm 13. Shows how much you know dumbass." Wichita smacked her forehead.

"Would you two, just cut it out already?! I mean, you're arguing like a bunch of 7-year-olds. Scotty, stop arguing with a 13-year-old, and Abby, don't stoop down to his level. Do I make myself clear guys?" Scotty nodded and Little Rock crossed her arms. "Yeah." Wichita put her hand on her sisters head. "And Scotty?"

"Fine. Yeah. Whatever. But she started it." Wichita rolled her eyes and Little Rock started grinding her teeth. Scotty knew that if he insulted her or annoyed one last time. She would blow, so he did.

"Like I mean, how is that thing your sister? Talk about ew." Little Rock tightened her fists.

"That's it." Wichita knew what was about to happen so she grabbed her younger sister and pulled her into a tight grip.

Scotty only had to say one last word.

"Bitch."

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!!!" Little Rock screamed and was trying to get out of her sisters grip, and Scotty didn't really help as he was taunting her.

"Come and get me tough stuff. You're not even strong enough to get out of your sisters grip. What a wimp." Wichita yelled for Columbus and Tallahassee.

"GUYS! GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE! LITTLE ROCK'S TAKING A HISSY FIT!!!" Tallahassee peeked his head through the door.

"Oh shit. Ohio."

"Florida?"

"The older chick, actually does need our assistance. Come on." Tallahassee and Columbus ran in to Scotty, Wichita and Little Rock.

"Tallahassee, grab my sister. She's pulling too hard, you have to calm her down." Tallahassee nodded. At this very moment in time, Little Rock was ready to do just about anything to Scotty to kill him. She actually growled, and along with it, some very bad swearing words, that you would know she just made up.

"Little Rock, calm down! You're going to hurt yourself." Tallahassee was struggling to keep her calm.

"Wichita! Your sister isn't calming down." Wichita rolled her eyes.

"Columbus go out to the car and keep watch. Tallahassee, you fuck Scotty up." Tallahassee moseyed on over to Scotty, and Scotty backed away just a bit.

"What do you want old man?" Scotty of course, didn't know what was coming his way. Tallahassee spat in disgust and grabbed Scotty by the collar of shirt.

"You listen here kid, and you listen good, 'cause I aint going to repeat it." Scotty gulped.

"Y-You don't scare me." Tallahassee smacked him across the face.

"DO NOT, say you're not scared of me. Now. If I ever see you pissing off Little Rock EVER again. You're fucked. Got it? If you try and run away. So help me, I will hunt you down, shove a knife up your ass, tie you to a fence, and leave you there to fucking suffer." Scotty widened his eyes and his mouth started trembling.

"So what'll it be then pretty boy? The girl. Or the knife?"

Scotty found it hard to talk. "L-L-Little R-Rock-k."

Tallahassee gave a fake smile. "That's what I thought." He dropped Scotty and walked back over to Little Rock and Wichita.

"So how's the young 'un." Little Rock was sitting on the till in a huff.

"I got her calmed down, but she's really pissed at California."

"Oh, I don't think he'll be bothering your sister, ever again." Wichita smiled and gave a half-hearted laugh.

"Thanks Florida." Tallahassee nodded and walked over to Little Rock who was sitting with her arms crossed, eating gum.

"Hey kiddo. You alright." Tallahassee put his hand on Little Rock's head.

"No. He's such a… Such a-"

"Let it out."

"He's such an ASSHOLE! Words cannot describe how much of an asshole he actually is. Trust me Tallahassee, my sister dated him a couple years ago, and I don't know what I ever did to him. He started being really bitchy to me, and like 'you were adopted, no one loves you.' So, my sister found out about all that, then she dumped him, but oh no, he had to be alive. Out of all the people in the world, HE HAD TO BE ALIVE, I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Yeah, I know kiddo, times are hard, but you gotta deal with it." Tallahassee patted Little Rock on the leg.

"Now come on. You stay with me, and let that dick wander off on his own, alright." Little Rock smiled and nodded.

"Okay." Tallahassee smiled and Little Rock jumped down off the counter, she called to her sister.

"Wichita! Come on. I'm hungry, we haven't had anything to eat all day." Wichita fixed her top.

"Coming!" She then turned to Scotty.

"So, like I said. Don't annoy my sister because she has a short fuse." Scotty nodded.

"Well… What are you waiting for California… Let's go."

Before they left Columbus stopped California and said "Look you heard what Tallahassee will do to you if you touch little rock but if you hurt her I swear to god I will go ape shit on your ass and rip you apart, you got that" Columbus said and walked off leaving a very stunned Scotty.

Then the five jumped in the Hummer and drove off to try and find somewhere to eat.

**********

_**(Meanwhile with the three sisters…) **_

_In the car…_

Arianne, Shannon and their younger sister Brooke were in a big red Hummer that they found, not too far from where they crashed for the night. Shannon was in the passenger seat, while Arianne was driving and Brooke was in the middle seat in the back, in her booster seat. (In a cute voice) "Arwianne?"

"Yeah Brookie?"

"W-Where are we going?" Shannon was now looking at her older sister as well as Brooke. "Uhm… We're just travelling."

"T-Travelling, w-where?" Shannon smirked and Arianne looked at her as if to say 'please make up something.' Shannon spoke up.

"Brooke. We're going to… an ice-cream parlour." Arianne looked at Shannon with an expression that could kill.

She muttered under her breath. "A freakin' ice-cream parlour… What are the odds?"

Brooke laughed and smiled and started jumping up and down in her seat. "I-I want chocolate!"

Shannon relaxed in her seat. "So, Arianne?" Arianne looked down at her younger sister.

"We need to find an ice-cream parlour."

Arianne closed her eyes and sighed. "Okay, where do you know in America, that has a famous ice-cream parlour?"

Shannon raised her eyebrows and shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm not the one who got an A star in Geography."

The eldest sister rolled her eyes. "Brooke?"

"Uh-huh?"

"How about… Now, this is just a thought-" Arianne was interrupted by a scream and a satisfying crunch, her head shot round to Shannon.

Shannon was holding a baseball from the boot of the car tightly in her hand. "It's okay. I got it."

Then all of a sudden Brooke yelled. "It's an ice-cream parlour!!!"

Arianne looked out her window and saw the broken windows of the shop, cartons of ice-cream everywhere and, oh yes, some zombies. Shannon stared out Arianne's window and smiled.

"Free ice-cream, zombie killing and being able to do what I want, when I want? Could this day get any better?" Shannon then saw an arcade games store and she looked at Arianne in amazement.

Arianne raised her eyebrows, "Apparently so."

"Come on Shanzy show those zombie's what you're made off!!" Arianne yelled to her sister getting out of the car.

"Brooke you stay here okay." Arianne instructed the youngest sister, to which brooke gave a shy nod.

Arianne ran to the boot **_(A/N to all Americans that means the trunk)_** and grabbed a crowbar.

"You like baseball?" Arianne asked her sister.

"No." Shannon said confused at how laid-back Arianne was.

"Well then think of it as rounders you're up to bat and I'm fielding" Arianne said winking at Shannon.

Arianne then ran and hid behind a turned over school bus and took 3 zombies out, which left Shannon to deal with the other 7.

"Hey batter batter batter SWING!" Shannon called as she swung the bat around and took out a zombie with so much force it took out 3 behind it and the satisfying crunch of it's bones.

"Ari, Cardio!" Shannon called as her sister ran to distract some of the zombies.

"Shanzy, DOUBLE TAP!" Arianne called back gesturing to the half re-dead zombie crawling towards Shannon.

Shannon easily took out the zombie.

After they killed all the zombies they went over to get the ice cream.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!" Arianne screamed.

"SHHH! WHAT IS IT!?" Shannon asked worried.

"They have no Ben and Jerries, Phish Food, THAT'S A SIN TO ME!!!!!" Arianne yelled again on the verge of tears.

"How about Caramel Chew Chew or Chocolate Fudge Brownie" Shannon suggested.

"It's not the same!" Arianne said grabbing all the sweets and drinks but not going near the ice cream and storming off to the truck in a huff. **_(A/N- remind you of anyone =P ben and jerries phish food instead of Twinkies xD... Arianne)_**

Shannon chuckled at her sisters childness and mumbled "And yet she's older than me."

"I HEARD THAT!" Arianne called back laughing.

Shannon grabbed the arcade game and the more ice cream for her and Brooke as Arianne had already got a, Shit-load-of-sweets-and-fizzy-drinks, and got into the car.

The three sisters set on the road again to the place that was once called home, but now called Hell...

* * *

**A/N**  
**That was written by Shannon and Arianne xD**  
**link to profile on profile**

**Love? Hate?**

**REVIEW FOR TWINKIES AND PHISH FOOD 3**


	3. Crash and Trash

The three sisters were still in their big red Hummer driving, and it was getting late. Brooke was asleep in the back and Shannon had her head up against the window half asleep. Arianne was driving, she looked at her younger sisters and gave a half hearted smile. She couldn't remember the last time they were all so peaceful. She shook her head to come out of her daze and kept her eyes on the road. All of a sudden the car came to an abrupt stop. At that Shannon jumped awake.

"What happened?" She asked wearily.

"The roads blocked up ahead. We can't get through Shanzy." Arianne explained to her younger sister quietly so she wouldn't wake up her youngest sister Brooke. Shannon gave a small sigh and tiredly looked out her window.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shannon squinted to see better then she looked at Arianne, a little bit more awake.

"Ari, do you still have any fizzy drinks from today?" Arianne grabbed the bag she had, packed of sweets and fizzy drinks, and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie and 7UP. Shannon gave a small laugh and Arianne smiled.

"You know chocolate makes me hyper." Arianne rolled her eyes and smirked.

"The more hyper you are, the better. But for a fact it doesn't make you hyper when you're sleepy, so save it for later." Shannon nodded and put the packet in her pocket. Arianne then looked out Shannon's window to see what she was talking about.

"Is it just me, or is that a mad house?" Arianne looked at Shannon with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's go." Shannon said with a hint of happiness.

"Go where?" Arianne was confused by all this.

"To the mad hatters house, you eedjit. Where else?" Shannon said with a chuckle.

"Alright, but we got to be careful. There could be zombies or something in there, you never know." Shannon nodded and got out of the car with her baseball bat. Arianne did the same, but grabbed Brooke and held her crowbar over her shoulder.

"Shanzy, are you alright to go in front?"

"Well Duhh… You left me to kill 7 zombies this morning." Arianne shook her head and smirked. They walked up to the door of the mad house and the two looked at each other. Shannon nodded and kicked open the door. She walked in, scanning the halls and rooms, no one there? Strange.

"You know. Seeing as this is a mad house, you would figure that there would be a lot of zombies here." Shannon said confused walking to her other sisters.

"Okay well, I've double checked, and there's nothing here. So, how about we stay here for the night?" She suggested, but, you never know what kind of apparatus they use here, but who cares?

"Right okay, we'll put Brooke in a different room, clear it out so she doesn't hurt herself and then we'll get a room together." Arianne walked down the hall and put Brooke in a room, that was completely clean.

"Alright, come on. Let's go." The two older sisters walked into a room up the hall from Brooke and closed the door. Shannon sat down on the bed and put her hands between her knees. Arianne looked at her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Shanzy, seriously, what's wrong?"

"I told you. It's nothing."

"Shannon Campbell you can't lie to me now tell me what the fuck is wrong or I swear to god I'll go ape shit on your ass" Arianne said starting to panic. **(A/N xD)**

"I'm just upset you know like I'm only 13 I don't wanna die I have so much things I still have to do, like have a massive bitch fit with some sluts, go see snow patrol in ward park, go to a house party, get drunk, learn how to drive, get married and have kids, okay I'm getting way ahead of my self with the whole have kids but you get the point." Shannon said in tears.

Arianne walked off and came back with some bottles and ice cream.

"Well I can help you with the getting drunk part let's spend the night with my three best friends, Jack, Ben and Jerrie and my buddy Bud." Arianne said chucking Shannon a bottle of Budweiser.

**~~~~~~~~~~3 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_(The song We are The Champions.)_** "WE ARE THE CAMPIOUS WE ARE THE CAMPIOUS NO TWIM FLOR LWOUSERS CAUSE WE RRRRRRRR THE CAMPIOUS OF DA WORLD!!!!!!" The two sung loudly with heavy Belfast accents. Arianne was standing on the sofa and Shannon was on the table.

"WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF FUN! DO DO DO DO!!!!!!!" Arianne started to sing as they both did the robot.

"SHOTS!" Shannon called.

"WE'RE DOING SHOTS!" Arianne screamed. The two then got into a conga line and began doing shots.

"COME ON SHANNON US CAMPBELLS KNOW HOW TO HOLD OUR LIQUIR!"

**_(Gavin and Stacey inspired 3)_**

**~~~~~~~~~~9 HOURS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ow my head" Shannon groaned.

"Now you know why I am always the designated driver." Arianne said chuckling while passing her sister some pain killers and a glass of water.

"Don't laugh at my pain." Shannon grumbled.

Arianne chuckled at this and bent over to pick up an empty beer bottle, causing her top to rise slightly exposing a very interesting mark on her front, right, hip/ stomach. It was a tattoo that had a electric guitar on it and the words Rock'n'Roll.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Shannon yelled, pointing at the tattoo.

"Last summer camp don't ask and wait what is that on your ear!?" On Shannon's ear she had her car lobe pierced 3 times as well as her ear lobe.

"Last summer camp too...." Shannon said scared of what her sister would do next.

"Tell me do you Shannon Campbell have your bell button pierced?" Arianne questioned.

Shannon took an unnecessary breath and answered a small "Yes...."

"Oh my god, me too!" Arianne shouted grinning like a mad man, not the reaction Shannon was expecting then again you could tell Arianne you were pregnant and she wouldn't think any less of you she never judges. Neither does Shannon.

"Well come on get Brooke and let's go!"

Not long after the sister's were on the road again.

**__**  
**_Meanwhile…_**  
**__**

The five were in the yellow Hummer still driving through California. Little Rock stayed in the front with Tallahassee, while the other three were in the back. Scotty of course, had to be in the middle. He kept talking to Wichita, non-stop. She pretended to be interested but the odd time she would look at Columbus and smile. Night finally fell, and guess who were stuck together… That's right. Scotty and Little Rock. Scotty was driving and Little Rock was slouched in her seat with her arms folded. Little Rock does, still hate this guys guts, but it was driving her crazy to be quiet the whole time. So she did something drastic. She spoke to Scotty.

"So, why do you like my sister?" Scotty rolled his eyes, but decided to make conversation back. He wasn't in any mood to fight right now.

"Why do you care?"

"I just want to know, 'cause I care about her." Scotty straightened in his seat. "Well I don't know, she's cool"

"Is that all?"

"No, not really."

"Well what else then?"

"Well, she's a good kisser." Little Rock turned her head in disgust. "It looks like we got to take the long way around the blocked highway." Little Rock explained to Scotty. Although, he didn't listen, he went through the trees because apparently, 'it was quicker.'

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a short cut."

"You're going to get us all killed!"

"No I won't. Now shut up." Little Rock grabbed the steering wheel but Scotty pulled back. All of a sudden… CRASH! They crashed into a tree. The five were all stuck, but luckily Tallahassee got his knife and freed himself. Wichita was calling everyone to see if they answered.

"Columbus, you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I think so." He replied wearily.

"California? How about you?"

"Owh. Yeah, I'm good."

"Little Rock? Can you hear me?" No reply.

"Sis?!" Still no reply.

"Abby?!" There it was, no-one was supposed to hear it, but Wichita couldn't care less. Wichita then screamed her younger sister's name… Still no answer.

"Tallahassee get me out of here!" Tallahassee cut Wichita's seatbelt loose and she rammed her door down. She ran round to her younger sister's side of the car and opened the door. She unbuckled her seatbelt and lifted her out of the car and set her on the grass.

"Abby? Abby?" By now she was shaking her little sister, then she noticed a cut down the side of her face.

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God." Wichita was crying at this point and Tallahassee ran over to them. Tallahassee yelled.

"SHIT!" But unfortunately that was too loud. Because zombies attacked. Columbus got out of the car.

"Oh, shit." He ran over to the two girls and the older man and protected the youngest. Then, the three older ones got up, and stood side-by-side shooting the zombies. But what they didn't think off, if zombies came from behind… When Little Rock was still unconscious, a zombie came up and bit her just below her elbow, on the outside of her arm where there are no veins. Little Rock was then awakened by this, and screamed from the pain. Luckily the bite wasn't too deep. Columbus noticed the zombie hanging over Little Rock and he ran over and butted it in the head then shot it for Double Tap. Little Rock quickly rolled down her sleeve and acted like nothing happened. Then Columbus stuck out his hand as a friendly gesture so Little Rock could get up.

"You okay?" She nodded and got up. She felt a sharp pain down the side of her face, so she put her hand where the cut was, then took it away again. There was blood, all over her hand. The youngest screamed at this, and her older sister ran over to her. She was so happy to see her sister conscious.

"Oh thank God you're okay." Wichita hugged her little sister and they both cried together.

"I love you." Little Rock sniffed.

"I love you too."

* * *

**This was written by Sharianne (wink wink ;)) (Shannon and Arianne) lolz**

**Love? Hate? REVIEW It makes us happy!!!  
**


	4. Birthday's and Problems Part 1

The five survivors were now in a shop that they crashed in for the night, Little Rock was in the bathroom at the back, checking her bite. She still hadn't told anyone about it, she had been crying in there for about 15 minutes straight.

"Okay, I have to keep my mind off this, I can't let anyone notice that I've been crying. Act normal." Little Rock cleaned up her act and walked back into the shop. Everyone was fighting.

"We're going to Pasadena next!"

"No! We can't go there! It's more populated! We're going to Philadelphia!"

"Guys! Please stop fighting! Fuck me!"

"Shut up Columbus! You're one to talk! You and all your rules!"

"Hey Florida, that's my boyfriend! Shut the fuck up!"

"Excuse me?! Well if he's your boyfriend how come you were cheating on him with California?!"

"I was not!"

"You were too!"

"Twinkie loving asshole!"

"Cheating Hoe sister!" Wichita gasped.

"You, take that back!"

"NO!"

"Fine then!" Wichita walked over to a bag she had and pulled out a box of Twinkies.

"Well then I guess you're not getting these!" Wichita waved the Twinkies in the air and Tallahassee widened his eyes.

"Where'd you find them?!"

"Up your ass! Where do you think?!!!"

"Gimme them!"

"No! You wanna know what I'm going to do to them?!" Wichita ripped the box open and threw the Twinkies on the ground. She started jumping on them and squashing them. Tallahassee screamed.

"NO!!!" Wichita stopped and stood there with her arms crossed. Tallahassee then narrowed his eyes and started running at her.

"Oh shit." Wichita screamed and starting running away. All of a sudden Columbus walked over to Scotty and kicked him really hard in the shin.

"OW! What the fuck was that for?!"

"That was for making out with my girlfriend!"

"Pfft! Girlfriend?! Who would want to date you?!" Little Rock looked at Columbus then back at Scotty.

"Do you want me to go ape shit on your ass?!"

"BRING IT!!!" Columbus ran at Scotty and jumped on him then started to punch him. Scotty was yelling.

"Ow! Ouch! Fuck me! Stop pinching me- OW! HE BIT ME!!!" Columbus then got off Scotty and finally kicked him in the nuts. Really hard, to finish him off.

**Rule #17... Be a Hero.**

Little Rock ran over to Columbus and dragged him into the bathroom and left Scotty lying on the floor and her sister and Tallahassee to fight over Twinkies.

"What's the matter Little Rock?" She slowly turned around and looked at Columbus on the verge of tears.

"Shit, Little Rock. What happened?" Little Rock then pulled up her sleeve to show Columbus the bite. Columbus went ghost white.

"O-Oh my God." Columbus felt like he was going to faint. So he leaned up against the sink. He then walked over to the younger one and lifted her arm to take a closer look at the bite.

"How did this happen?" Little Rock started crying.

"Well, when I was still unconscious, a zombie must have made its way over to me and it… It bit me." Little Rock fell down to her knees and started crying her eyes out. Obviously someone had heard this so they came and knocked on the door. It was Wichita.

"Hey guys. Everything okay in there?" Columbus went to open the door, then Little Rock stopped him.

"Columbus, don't tell my sister. Please, just don't." Columbus nodded and opened the door to stick his head out. Wichita was standing there with raised eyebrows.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just doing… Some yoga." He smiled at Wichita.

"Yoga? In a bathroom?" Wichita smirked.

"And more importantly, with my 13-year-old sister?" She then raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh… Yeah why not? I'm getting her more fit." He smiled again.

"Okaay? I'm not asking. Just, don't hurt yourselves. You never know, you could hit your head off the toilet." Wichita then started laughing and walked back to the two boys. Columbus then locked the door and sat down with Little Rock and started checking out the bite.

"Okay, you're going to find this hard to believe, but when I was in college I went to medical school." Little Rock looked at Columbus with disbelief.

"Are you serious? Can you fix this?" Columbus helped Little Rock up and shrugged.

"Maybe, I'll see what I can do. Alright, I'm taking you to the hospital down the road. All the supplies will be there. Okay? So when we get out of here, just act normal, and pretend like nothing has happened."

"I've done that the past day." Little Rock gave Columbus a small smile and he smiled back.

"Okay ready?" Little Rock nodded.

"Okay, let's go." Columbus instructed. They walked out of the bathroom and made their way outside, then all of a sudden, Tallahassee stopped them.

"Where you heading spit-fuck?" Columbus turned to Tallahassee.

"We're just going for a little drive to get some fresh air. Just around the block." Scotty butted in.

"Around the block? There's zombies everywhere you idiot."

"The Hummer can handle them, right Little Rock?" At that everyone stared at Little Rock.

"Uh… Yeah I guess." Columbus nodded and smiled.

"See? We'll be no longer than half an hour or so. You can trust us." They looked at Wichita.

"I can trust them… Little Rock knows how to set things straight, she's my sister for god sake. Yeah guys, go ahead."

"Thank you." Columbus nodded.

"Bye." Little Rock smiled and waved.

"See ya later, sis. Love you. Stay safe." Little Rock smiled and walked out following Columbus into the Hummer. Little Rock stared out her window and Columbus kept checking her the odd time. They finally got to the hospital and Little Rock walked into a bathroom and Columbus kindly stayed beside the door to keep watch. All of a sudden he heard a thud and he knocked on the door.

"Little Rock? You okay?" There was no answer. He then warned her that he was coming in. Still no answer, he opened the door then saw Little Rock passed out on the floor.

"Oh shit. That's not good." He ran in, lifted Little Rock and brought her into a room. He lay her on a bed and started operating.

"Okay. I need to give her morphine so she stays asleep, I need to give a skin graph, I need to stitch her up, and I also need to stop talking to myself." Columbus went and grabbed a vaccine. He gave Little Rock the shot and ran to get a needle, stitches, a scalpel and a shot. He took the blood from the infected part of her arm then got alcohol rub and cleaned it out. Luckily the infected blood hadn't gotten into her bloodstream yet, so she would be fine. Next, Columbus took a skin graph. He took skin from Little Rock's leg and put it on her bite, after that, he stitched her up. Lastly he got a bandage, wrapped it tightly around the wound and stuck it together. Columbus then sat on the chair beside the bed and waited for Little Rock to wake up. He dosed for about 15 minutes, then, another 15 minutes later, Little Rock woke up, unaware of where she was.

"Oh thank God, you're okay." Little Rock tiredly opened her eyes and shook her head.

"What are you talking about Columbus?" She tried to get up but the room was spinning.

"Wow. Okay, why is there a giant ice-cream sundae in here?" Columbus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, that's just the morphine. I might have given you a little too much, but, it'll wear off soon." Little Rock nodded and tried to  
stand up. But when all of her weight was put onto her legs, they started to wobble.

"Wow, easy tiger. Don't try physical stuff just yet." Little Rock nodded again. Columbus then decided just to carry her out to the Hummer instead.

"So, Columbo, what's the deal with fashion diva's these days? I mean, they're so bitchy!" Columbus started smirking because he knew Little Rock would come out with completely random things. But he didn't brace himself for it…

"I'm the zombie killing machine and I kick absolute ass! Right Ohio?!" Columbus nodded,

"Oh yes, Little Rock. You do kick absolute ass."

"Thank you darling!" When they got to the Hummer, Little Rock had fallen asleep because the effect had warn off. When they got back to the shop, Wichita was waiting for them at the door. Columbus came in carrying Little Rock.

"What happened?!"

"Nothing. She fell asleep when we were out." Columbus smiled at his girlfriend and they kissed. At that moment in time, Little Rock woke up in Columbus' arms to find him and her older sister kissing. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on each ones face and pushed them apart.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Great timing Little Rock." Little Rock rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, from now on, set me _down _before you make out. Not a very nice view from down here, thank you very much." Columbus set Little Rock down to walk on her own, hopefully. In great amazement she was walking perfectly fine. But then, Little Rock walked into her bedroom and collapsed screaming…

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Columbus walked in and said.

"I told you not to push it, besides, you won't be able to run for days, so no more cardio for you." Little Rock looked up at Columbus and flicked hair out of her face sighing.

"You're fucking loving this aren't you?"

"Yup pretty much!" Little Rock rolled her eyes and Columbus helped her up onto her bed. That night they all stayed where they were because honestly nobody could be bothered to drive. Some people stayed in the back room which were, Wichita, Little Rock and Columbus, while Tallahassee and Scotty stayed up front. Wichita and Little Rock weren't sleeping. The older sister lay there on her back, her mind full of thoughts.

"Abby?"

"Hm?"

"What date is it?"

"Uh… The 10th I think."

"Of September?"

"Yeah."

"You know, you're birthday's on the 14th."

"I know when my birthday is."

"Okay, just making sure. I can't believe you're going to be 13. Where'd my baby sister go?" Little Rock turned on her side to look at her older sister.

"I'm still here. I'll always be your baby sister."

"I know. I'll never think any different." But what these two girls didn't know, was that Columbus was actually awake the whole time.

"Goodnight Abby."

"Night Krista." That night, Columbus started thinking about what he heard and decided to do something about it. He then thought about what he would of said to his younger sister Shannon because it was her birthday the next day. The next morning, Little Rock and Wichita heard Columbus and Scotty having an argument. Little Rock walked in and Scotty was having a 'bitch fit'. She walked over to Columbus and Scotty continued to babble.

"What's up with you California? Having a bitch fit?" Little Rock and Columbus started smirking. All of a sudden, Scotty grabbed Little Rock's arm and pulled her stitches out by accident. Of course he didn't have a clue that they were even there in the first place. Little Rock screamed in pain, and fell to the floor, the blood was running down her arm. Wichita sprinted in.

"What the fuck happened?!" Columbus ran and got the first aid kit he grabbed and came running back to Little Rock, practically sliding along the floor. He took out a needle and stitches, not answering Wichita.

"Columbus! Do you mind telling me, what the fuck is happening?!" Still not answering, Columbus got even more aggravated from what Scotty did, he took the needle and stitches and started stitching Little Rock up. Wichita was getting pissed off so she smacked Columbus around the of his head. Columbus turned around, still holding the needle in Little Rock's arm.

"What?!" Wichita crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry I didn't mean that. I'm just angry, I'll explain everything later. California just really fucking pisses me off." Columbus didn't realise that he still had the needle in Little /rock's arm. The youngest spoke up.

"Um… Columbus?"

"Yeah Little Rock?"

"You're leaning on the needle, and it's kind of, sore. Ow."

"Oh shit! Sorry." Columbus took the pointed object out of Little Rock's arm and she relaxed just the slightest. Columbus then finished stitching her arm and Wichita sprinted after her younger sister who was running so she wouldn't have to tell her older sister what happened, but she fell again.

"Hey! Get back here!" Wichita then grabbed the younger sisters sleeve and pulled her up and sat her down on the seat.

"Okay, simple question. What happened?" Little Rock sighed and held up her arm.

"I got bit."

"WHAT?! ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine now. Columbus fixed it." Little Rock looked over at Columbus who was smiling at her.

"It was when I was unconscious from the car crash." Little Rock looked down and sighed, then, when she looked back up, she saw something under her sister's shirt. She looked into Wichita's eyes then pulled her shirt up. There was a scar around her older sister's left side.

"Are you, I mean. That's not from the car crash. How'd that happen?"

"Chainsaw, sliced my side open. I was hoping wouldn't see that. Tallahassee fixed it, when you and Columbus were on watch duty."

"Oh. Right. Well, anyways, I was unconscious, you guys were shooting zombies, a zombie found its way over to me, it bit me, and the pain shot right through me and, I woke up, with that zombie hanging over me… Krista?"

"Yeah?"

"I keep picturing that zombie over me when my eyes are closed. It scares me." Wichita made a sympathetic face and hugged her sister, then Tallahassee came barging in.

"Let's head out, shall we?" The five left and kept on travelling.

**_~~~~~MEANWHILE WITH THE 3 SISTERS~~~~~_**

****  
Shannon and Brooke were in bed sleeping while Arianne was watching a movie. She was watching 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. She was so into the movie, she forgot all about her little sisters birthday. Then, the thought dawned on her.

"Oh shit! It's Shannon's birthday tomorrow! Oh fuck!" She grabbed the chocolate cookie out of her sister's trouser pocket and wrapped it.

"Right, it's 2.00am. Ah fuck it. I'm going to bed." Arianne walked up the stairs and into her room. That night, was going to be long. The next morning, the eldest and youngest sisters got up first. They left Shannon in bed to sleep. They snuck up to her bedroom and Arianne put her finger over her mouth and made a 'shush' sound to Brooke. Brooke smiled and nodded. Then Arianne tip-toed over to Shannon's bed, **_(Sneak, sneak, sneak.)_**  
She pulled her quilt off her, then Arianne screamed at the top of her lungs. Shannon jumped to grab her baseball bat, but fell off her bed and landed flat on her face.

"Ow." Arianne covered her mouth and gasped, but Brooke started giggling, holding her teddy bear. Shannon mumbled into the floor.

"It's not funny." She got up and fixed her pyjama's.

"What do you want? You know you don't disturb me when I'm sleeping." Arianne rolled her eyes and hit her sister over the head with a pillow. Shannon punched her sister in the arm, then Arianne smirked and pulled her in for a hug.

"Happy Birthday Sis." Shannon pulled away.

"How'd you know today was my birthday?" Arianne scoffed.

"I'm not that forgetful!" Shannon laughed.

"No! I meant like, we don't have a calendar." Arianne started to laugh nervously.

"Don't ask." Shannon shrugged and Arianne held out her hand. Shannon gave her expression as if to say, 'what are you doing?' So she asked what she thought.

"What's that?" Arianne then smiled and opened her hand. It was a present.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Shannon smiled and opened the present. It was the chocolate chip cookie. Shannon smirked.

"How did you know?"

"Oh, I kind of figured." Brooke ran over and gave Shannon a hug.

"Happy Birfday S-Shannon."

"Thanks Brookie." Arianne put her arm around her newly turned 13-year-old sister.

"Where'd my little baby sister go? I can't believe you're a teenager now. Wow." Arianne still couldn't get over it.

"Well we better get going. We don't want it to get too late for your surprise."

"Surprise? What surprise?!"

"Sorry. No clues, hints or buts. And don't torture Brooke to try and get it out of her either, 'cause if you do, she'll come straight to me and tell me." Shannon gave her sister the puppy dog eyes.

"Please?" Arianne nearly gave in but instead, covered her eyes.

"No! Not this time! Nu-uh! It's not going to-" Arianne then opened her eyes to find Shannon, actually shedding tears.

"How the hell do you do that?!"

"It's called acting. You should try it sometime." Arianne crossed her arms and gave a sly smile.

"Oh, okay. I guess you don't want your surprise then."

"No, no, no! I do! I'm sorry."

"Shanzy, I was joking." Arianne laughed. Shannon went red.

"I know." Arianne smiled and rolled her eyes. Suddenly Brooke interrupted and said.

"We're going to the circus!" Arianne then said gently. "Awh, Brookie, you ruined the surprise for Shanzy."

"Oops." Brooke stuck her thumb in her mouth and Arianne ruffled up Brooke's hair.

"It's okay." She stood up to face Shannon again.

"Ari, I thought you were afraid of clowns."

"Yeah, well hopefully they should all be dead. And I don't mean, un-dead or living dead, I mean 'dead' dead, as in, never coming back. As in-" She hesitated.

"Is it really that obvious I'm afraid of clowns?" Shannon then said…

"Arianne, you locked yourself in your room, every red nose day comic relief, and you would not go 10 feet radius of somewhere that has a working circus near-by."

"Did you hear the dead, never coming back thing I was going for Shannon? Besides the red noses freak me out, and W.T.F is up with the frizzy multi-coloured hair? Only Hayley Willaims and Florence and the Machine can rock that look." The two sisters burst out laughing. Then the three got in the car and were on their way.

When they got to the circus, there were, motor bikes, stilts, animals? And no… NO WAY… Clowns! Arianne was so freaked out, her teeth started chattering. Shannon narrowed her eyes.

"Ari, are you alright? I know you're scared of clowns and all, but, your teeth are chattering." Shannon had worried eyes and put her hand on her older sister's arm.

"No, I'm fine, I-" A zombie clown then suddenly came running at Arianne.

"AHH!!! SHIT!!!" Arianne screamed and fell. Shannon looked at her, then the zombie, she then, ran over and butted the zombie in the head with her Rifle. She turned around and looked at her sister again.

"Jesus Arianne!" Shannon sprinted back over to Arianne and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" Arianne rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah, I'm good. Now."

"You know, you can just imagine that the zombie clowns, don't actually look like clowns."

"I've tried that before Shanzy. It doesn't work."

"Well hey, I tried." Shannon gave a small smile and looked towards the circus tent, then back at her sister with raised eyebrows. Arianne sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Let's go." Shannon's eyes followed her sister and she respected that her sister was doing such a thing for her. All of a sudden there was a small tug on Shannon's top. It was her younger sister, Brooke.

"L-let's go S-Shannon." Brooke held out her hand so Shannon would hold it back. They caught up with their older sister, then Shannon hooked Arianne's arm, a habit she got when she was younger.

"You alright Shanzy? You only ever hook me when you're scared."

"Not anymore. I love you sis." Shannon kissed her older sister on the cheek. Arianne then gave a small secretive smile.

"Love you too." The sister's walked over to the tent, killing every zombie that got in their way. Shannon gave her older sister a serious look, then poked her head through the tent opening. She came back out with a pale face.

"Oh my God, Shannon, what's the matter?!"

"If you love me, you won't go in there." Shannon was on the verge of tears.

"What?" Arianne poked her head through the tent then came back gagging.

"Oh God. I'm sorry I brought you here Shannon." All the animals got loose, and tigers were so desperate for food, they were eating elephants… Blood. Was. Everywhere. They sighed and turned around, Brooke was about to look in the tent but Shannon grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Brookie. Just, don't think about going in there. Okay?" Brooke stuck her thumb in her mouth and nodded slowly. When they turned around, there was a mob of zombies coming towards them, most of them were clowns.

#Rule number 11#- Clown Cardio. Don't think Run. I mean it's a fucking zombie clown for crying out loud!!!

"SHIT! Shannon grab Brooke… Zoom, zoom." They sisters ran around the corner, luckily the zombies had no clue where they went, so only 2 or 3 found them. When they were running, Arianne dropped her shotgun.

"Oh, fuck." She went to run back for it, but all of a sudden, the zombies stopped and looked at it. One of the zombies were actually smart enough to pick the gun up. Arianne's eyes widened. Then suddenly, another zombie started fighting for it. Arianne's jaw dropped.

"Jesus Christ!" She scrambled backwards towards her younger sisters.

"What's wrong?"

"That thing is now a lethal fucking weapon, whether you know how to use it or not!" Shannon let out a small smirk. Then, a bullet came out of nowhere and nearly hit Shannon in the leg.

"Wow! Where'd that come from?!" The three looked up at the zombies who were fighting over the gun. They were now pulling the trigger. Arianne was absolutely speechless, until a bullet hit her right in the arm.

"FUCKING BITCH FIT IN 5...4...3...2..." Arianne yelled. Shannon pulled Brooke close to her, knowing what was about to happen.

"1!!!!!!!!!" She screamed tackling the zombies and punching and kicking her way to the gun.

When she got her gun back she then shot all of them and took Brooke and Shannon by the hand and sprinted away.

"Take this and run!" Arianne said chucking the gun to Shannon, as Shannon had a better cardio even while giving Brooke a piggy back, she used the shotgun and shot everything that moved into attack, while reloading she whacked a zombie up the face with the right side of the gun killing it on impact.

"Shit." Shannon said as she saw a clown come into view she turned and saw Arianne through the two sisters behind a crate for safety.

"I. Hate. Fucking. Clowns." Arianne growled, glaring at that one massive mother fucker.

Arianne picked up a crowbar that was randomly sitting on the floor, she didn't have time to question it on being there, so she friggen used it. She sprinted towards the clown and whacked it straight in the face, you could hear it's bones breaking.

The noise of it's nose squeaking and blood splattering everywhere was then heard. Shannon and Brooke stepped out from behind the crate to see a very pissed Arianne covered in blood.

"How the fuck do you two get to stay Zombie-Fucking-Clown-Blood FREE!!!???" Arianne all- but screamed. Shannon took Brooke by the hand and chuckled as she walked over to her, now, zombie-blood-covered sister.

"Come on, let's just, get out of here Ari."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go." Arianne ruffled Shannon's hair and they walked back to their… Big, Red, Hummer. When they got to it, Arianne ripped the sleeve of her top and looked at her wound. Shannon wrinkled her nose.

"You are in deep shit." Arianne looked at her newly turned 13-year-old sister.

"Yeah, I sort of figured that out Shanzy." Just then, Shannon took of her jacket and took out a knife she had in her secret pocket. She ripped of the two arms of her jacket and wrapped them around her older sister's, now, bullet wounded arm. Luckily the bullet was only a flash wound, so it wasn't stuck in her arm. Shannon got out a first aid kit and attemteped to do stiches.

"Ah, SHANNON THAT FUCKING HURTS!" Arianne yelled.

"Well Then STOP FUCKING SQURIMING!!!" Shannon screamed back.

"That should hold it until we find a pharmacy." Shannon sighed putting all the stuff away. Arianne gave her a small smile and messed up her hair, again. The three got into the Red Hummer, and drove off to find a pharmacy. **__**

* * *

**Hey guys.... So, this is basically a part one, to this chapter... Because Little Rock's birthday is going to take a while to write. So Shannon's birthday is part one. Then Little Rock's birthday is part two....... So i hope u like it :)... Please Review, it makes me happy to hear what u guys want to hear and dont want to hear :D **


	5. Birthday's and Problems Part 2

Of course, the five were fighting, once again. They were lost. Wichita was in for the kill against Tallahassee. Everyone knows, that girls always win in a bitch fight.

"Tallahassee, if you paid one speck, of attention! You would know where the fuck we are!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU BITCH! I DO KNOW WHERE WE ARE!"

"Call me a bitch one more time, and I'll snap your head backwards." This time Scotty came in and defended Tallahassee.

"Wichita, calm the fuck down. He's only trying to help!"

"Stay out of this California! If you think he's trying to help, good for you. But he's not. He's going to get us all killed!"

"Says who?"

"ME!!!" Columbus and Little Rock were in the back, one at each side of Wichita. Not liking one bit of where this fight was going. Little Rock looked over at Columbus with a sympathetic face. Columbus did the same to her. Wichita then slapped Tallahassee across the face, hard enough to leave her handprint. Scotty widened his eyes and Tallahassee stopped the car.

"That's it! Get out of the fucking car you bitch!"

"RIGHT!" Wichita climbed over Columbus and jumped out of the car to come face-to-face with Tallahassee.

"I told you if you called me that one more time, you're fucked!"

"Shut up you whore! Now I've never hit a girl before, but I think it's time to start!"

"You, wouldn't, dare!"

"Just try me." Tallahassee narrowed his eyes and Wichita started grinding her jaw. Little Rock was staring out her window at her sister and Tallahassee.

"Oh my God. Columbus come help me."

"What?"

"My sister is going to kill Tallahassee. Come on!" Little Rock jumped out of the car and Columbus followed. Just as Wichita was about to literally pounce on Tallahassee, Little Rock sprinted as fast as she could manage and jumped on her sister, bringing her to the ground.

"Sis! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Keeping you from killing the only guy that isn't a wuss." Wichita shot her eyes towards Tallahassee then back to her sister. She shrugged and Little Rock got off her.

"Okay. Promise me, no more bitch fights?" Little Rock held out her little finger as a gesture to her sister for a 'pinky promise'.

"Okay. I promise." Wichita gripped her little sisters pinky and promised her. When they got back in the car, Wichita was driving and Little Rock was in the passenger seat. The three boys were left alone in the back seat to do whatever the hell they actually do.  
Night fell and ofcourse, the boys were sleeping. Well, at least that's what Wichita thought. Columbus wasn't, he just had his eyes closed pointing his head towards the roof of the car. Little Rock was shuffling in her seat, then Wichita brought something up.

"Tomorrow, it's your birthday." Wichita told her younger sister, to which Little Rock stopped and stared at Wichita.

"I know. So what?"

"I just wanted to make sure you still remembered."

"Yeah. I do."

"Oh, good." Wichita nodded and curved her lips.

"I love you Abby." Just after that, Columbus fell into a deep sleep, thinking about Little Rock's birthday. At that Little Rock turned her head and looked down at her legs.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing." Little Rock sat on her hands and curved her lips, letting her hair hang around her face. Wichita stopped the car and put her hand on her little sister's arm and put her hair behind her ear.

"What?"

"What's the point?"

"What's the point of what?"

"My birthday."

"I don't know. You're turning 13. It's a special birthday."

"Okaaay." Wichita slightly smiled and started driving again. They found a place to crash, but had to wake up the guys. Little Rock  
got out of the car and couldn't be bothered to talk to she just shot into the air. At that Tallahassee shot up in his seat and banged his head of the roof of the car.

"OW!!!" Scotty started laughing and Little Rock pulled Columbus out of the car. When they got in the house and got it cleared of zombies, they fell asleep. Somehow, it was a really peaceful night. Nothing to worry about. Nothing to lose.  
The next day before everyone else woke up, Little Rock got up first and got ready, she snuck downstairs and walked out onto the porch. She sat down on the summer seat and stared out onto the road and dusty path that lead to the house. She then tucked her legs into her stomach and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin on her knees and let the summer breeze gently blow her hair back. She sighed and closed her eyes. Just when she relaxed, Columbus peered out the door and came out and sat beside her.

"Hey." He startled Little Rock and she jumped.

"Oh, Columbus. Hi."

"Why are you up so early?" Little Rock stared out onto the road again.

"I just woke up. I don't know. Are the others up yet?"

"Last time I checked, thay were snoring with both their bedroom doors locked." Columbus smiled softly and put his hand on Little  
Rock's shoulder. She side-stared at him then shrugged.

"Oh, uh, Little Rock?"

"Uh-Huh?"

"Well. Last night, I kind of over-heard you and your sister talking, and well, I just wanted to say... Um... Happy Birthday." Little  
Rock furrowed her eyebrows then looked back at Columbus.

"Thanks. I- I appreciate it." Just as Columbus was about to reply, they heard a smash coming from upstairs. Little Rock's head shot towards the door with worried eyes and Columbus looked at her. Little Rock sprinted towards the door and sprinted upstairs. She ran up to her sister's room and saw Tallahassee sitting ontop of Wichita with her leg pulled backwards and her arm tangled behind her head. Little Rock went wide eyed and stared at the scene, not being able to respond for a minute. She then came back to reality.

"What the hell are you doing?!" At this point, Wichita was swinging her free arm in the air, trying to smack Tallahassee, but sadly it was failing.

"You're sister here, threw a vase at me. Thinking she'd be funny, she kicked me in the crotch." Wichita then surrendered and lay limp on the floor.

"Tallahassee?"

"WHAT?"

"Get. Off. Me." Tallahassee smirked and then let go off the older sister, allowing her to get up and walk freely again. Then, all of a sudden they started to have a full on fight. At this moment in time, Columbus was already by Little Rock's side, looking at the other two in disgust.

Wichita, not remembering her sisters birthday at all, then started to bitch to Tallahassee and at that, Columbus and Little Rock stormed out of the house.

"Why can't they just both grow up!?"

"I don't know Little Rock. Wait. I know what I'm going to do for you."

"Huh???"

"Just grab your gun and get your stuff."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"We're going to the mall to celebrate your birthday." Little Rock then had a huge grin on her face.

"Really?!"

"Yeah. Now go on. Go get your stuff!" Little Rock ran into the living room to grab her gun and a back pack with some ammo and some other essentials, she listened to her sister and Tallahassee fighting one more time before she left. She closed her eyes and shook her head silently, then walked out the door. Columbus was waiting in the Hummer.

"You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." They drove off to the mall, ready for anything. When they got there, Little Rock looked out her window to see several zombies doping around the car park. Columbus got out first and shot them dead.

"Come on out. It's clear." Little Rock jumped out of the car and they both walked cautiously into the mall.

"Okay, so where do you want to go first?" Little Rock shrugged.

"I don't care. You decide."

"Um... Okay. I got an idea. Follow me." Little Rock nodded and followed Columbus.

"Now where the hell is this place?!" Columbus said angry storming around until a little store called 'This is Life'.

"Ah ha!" Columbus yelled runing over to it, he kicked the door down, the store was smallish and had band posters everywhere it also had arcade games, jewellry and clothes, like Ruby Gloom, Hell Bunny, Emily the Strange and lot's of band t-shirts.

Columbus ran over to a pile of shoe boxes and dug through them.

A small 'wow' escaped Little Rock's mouth.

"Here, try those on." Columbus chucked a shoe box at Little Rock's feet.

She opened it to reveal a pair of purple converse IN HER SIZE!

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU" She said putting them on.

"Well, go change into some new clothes" Columbus said chuckling.

"OKAY!" Little Rock said jumping down from where she was sitting.

Within 5 Minutes she was back wearing a white vest top, black skinnys, her new shoes and an opened checkered purple shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a black, white and purple star pendant necklace.

"Nice" Columbus said chuckling.

"Thanks!"

After a few hours the two had changed into diffent clothes, (Little Rock made Columbus change and wear a leather jacket and surpisingly he liked and suited it.) they stocked up on food from different stores and a candy store, they had presents for everyone. (Columbus got a BEAUTIFUL dimond heart locket for Wichita.)

"Let's play truth or dare!" Little Rock yelled.

"Okay"

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to let me straighten your hair" Little Rock yelled, Columbus had no choice but to do it, he acctually looked pretty hot.

"Truth or dare?" He asked her.

"Dare"

"DYE YOUR HAIR!" and so she did a very dark brown/black with a purple streak going through it.

After more crazy dares they ended up infront of a music store.

"So, Little Rock. Do you like music?"

"Well, Duhh!" Little Rock ran in and started looking at the CD's then she looked at the instruments. Columbus smiled and walked in. He put the shutters down and Little Rock furrowed her eyebrows.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see." Columbus grabbed a huge amplifier and a Fender Telecaster.

"AWESOME GUITAR!!!" Columbus smirked and plugged the guitar into the amp. He sat down and tole Little Rock to sit down too.

"I've always wanted to learn how to play the guitar." Little Rock stated, not taking her eyes of the guitar.

"I'll teach you!" Little Rock looked at Columbus disbelievingly.

"You know how to play the guitar?"

"I know right. A nerd like me knows how to play the guitar. It's strange, my parents pushed me into going to lessons, then i taught myself how to play alot of different songs."

"You like You Me At Six?"he asked

"YES"

"Okay well heres how you play it......"

..............................

Columbus taught her how to play it, they had the backing track of the bass and drums going into the back round, they seemed to attract an unwanted audiance, thankfully they had a metal net put up around the performance area.

"I know, we'll be alright." Little Rock stared at Columbus with freaked out eyes.

"Did you say, 'we'll be alright'?" Columbus stopped playing the guitar.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're a friggen' bad-ass!" Little Rock started laughing and Columbus smiled back.

"Right Little Rock, how about we play and sing."

"Through the zombies?"

"Yeah why not. We've got enough ammo."

"Umm... Okay!" Columbus chuckled and started playing again. Little Rock grabbed two microphones and stands and she set them up.

_You've got a nerve_  
_Giving me the cold shoulder_  
_Giving me the twice over, that's not deserved._  
_We'll talk, again when you're sober_  
_You said I've got cold and our heat has gone_

_I wanna be your eyes_  
_So you can't see, what you've done_  
_I wanna be your ears_  
_So you can't hear, everything that's been missing_

Columbus sang the whole song and Little rock joined in at the chorus.

_Chorus_  
_Finders keepers_  
_Will you keep me in mind?_  
_I like secrets_  
_Cause they keep me in line_  
_Old habits die hard_  
_But I'm too young to die_

_I guess it's a mess_  
_That you make your bed_  
_So why are we still laying in it?_  
_And I could barely sleep_  
_I could barely eat_  
_And it's been three whole weeks_  
_Since I heard you speak_

_So you're sober today_  
_Feeding months of bills to break_  
_Oh I love mistakes_  
_Especially ones you've made_

_"I bet you're sorry" Little Rock said._

_Chorus_  
_Finders keepers_  
_Will you keep me in mind_  
_I like secrets_  
_Cause they keep me in line_  
_Old habits die hard_  
_But I'm too young to die_  
_No .._

They jumped up and down head banged and went right up and played right into the zombies faces stunning them.

_Finders keepers_  
_The whole thing is a lie_  
_You won't find her_  
_Cause she's too hard to find_  
_So my advice and only run a mile_

_And have another drink_  
_And then think this one over_  
_You'll dig yourself a grave_  
_Everyday, when you're sober_  
_Do you see, what I mean?_  
_At your best interest your all over me_  
_I could never be what you need_

_Chorus_  
_Finders keepers_  
_Will you keep me in mind?_  
_I like secrets_  
_Cause they keep me in line_  
_Old habits die hard_  
_But I'm too young to die_

_Finders keepers_  
_The whole thing is a lie_  
_You won't find her_  
_Cause she's too hard to find_  
_Take my advice and boy run a mile_  
_And I bet, you guess, me right _  
_(You guess me, yes, you guessed me right)_  
_I bet you guess me right_

Just as they finished the song they both got the shot-guns and shot all the zombies.

"Yeah! Thank you! You've been an awesome audience! Now... Can we give a huge thank you to Columbus on guitar!" Little Rock said towards all the undead re-dead bodies.

"I think they liked it!" She smiled and Columbus got up and messed up Little Rock's hair.

"You're a rock star Little Rock! Now, let's go."  
__  
_**30 minutes later... **_  
****  
After mucking about the place more they ran and saw an Audi R8.

"Score!" Little Rock yelled as the two sprinted and got into the car.

Columbus was just about to drive when a zombie popped out from the back seat.

Little Rock Screamed. "Shit. SHIT. SHIT!!!! THE ONE TIME I FORGET TO CHECK THE BACK SEAT!"

_**1 hour later...**_

They made it out alive thankfully.

All of a sudden, there was a crash and the two shot their heads towards the entrance of the food court and saw the zombies climbing on top of each other, trying to get through the hole in the glass of the window.

"Shit! Little Rock, grab your gun, and strap your guitar on your back. You'll need it." Little Rock looked at Columbus with horror in her eyes, then nodded with her mouth slightly opened. Columbus grabbed his gun and an acoustic and strapped it over his back. They had all the other smaller guns and ammo in a back pack Columbus also threw over his shoulder.

"Okay, ready? This is gonna' get bloody." Little Rock inhaled and exhaled and nodded.

"Let's do it!" Columbus nodded and threw a fire extinguisher at the window to break it. The zombies came running in and Columbus yelled.

"RUN FOR IT!" Little Rock sprinted out the back entrance of the store while Columbus dodged the zombies and sprinted through the shattered window. Little Rock was to meet him at the hair salon downstairs. So he took a detour to give her more time to get there. She didn't have the best cardio in the world. But she ran, fast. That's all he had hoped for. He glanced over his shoulder and saw the zombies running down the stairs and not after him. The first thing that came to his mind... _Little Rock. _

"Mother fuckers!" He ran down the opposite stairs and towards the hair salon. As he was running in the direction of the salon, he saw huge pieces of meat leading to a butcher's shop. He stopped and widened his eyes. Little Rock was way smarter than he thought.

"She's a friggen' decoy. Awesome." He ran towards the butchers, and while he was getting closer to it, there were puddles of blood, which were getting bigger, and bigger.

"Oh no. That better not be hers." Columbus started to sweat and he jogged towards the butchers. He hid behind a broken down hot-dog stand and peeked in to see where the blood came from. Luckily it was just blood of animals poured all over the meat set out in the butchers and all over the floor. It was to attract the zombies.

"Smart ass." Columbus rolled his eyes and muttered to himself. To his surprise, Little Rock giggled and was standing beside him.

"Thank you. I know." Columbus jumped.

"Oh God. Where'd you come from?!"

"The butchers. Where'd you think?" Columbus raised his eyebrows and took another quick glance at the zombies feeding on fresh meat. Little Rock stuck out her hand and Columbus grabbed onto it. She helped him up and gave him his gun.

"Come on. We-" Little Rock was interrupted by growling zombies staring at them both, ready to make a move.

"We... Gotta' go!" Little Rock started running and Columbus followed her. They started shooting behind them and eventually ran out of bullets. But the bad news... Columbus dropped the back pack that was full of ammo when he was running down the stairs. The only weapons they had now, were their guitars.

"Great! What are we going to do now?!" Little Rock screamed while they were still running outside.

"Just use our guitars! That's what they're for!" At that, Columbus tripped and fell flat on his face. Little Rock spun round and saw the horde of zombies sprinting towards Columbus.

"DAMN IT COLUMBUS!!!" She ran back down to Columbus and she smashed the first zombies head in that ran to him. She pulled his jacket and guarded his back while he got up. When he got up, Little Rock had devil eyes.

"Hurry up! You're gonna' be zombie bait in a minute!" They both ran and jumped into a Black Canyonero and chucked all 5 of the huge black bags filled with stuff in the back.

"DRIVE!" Columbus yelled to Little Rock as he got out of the car and ran to the security room.

There, he took everthing that was a wepon and ran for it he came out in time to see Little Rock purpously crash the car into Zombies and put all the bags into a trolly and run to Columbus, she got in it as he ran pushing the trolly towards the exited.

He opened to bottles of vodka and put a bit of paper in each and gave one to Little Rock, she didn't have time to argue and just sat holding on to it.

Just then, Wichita and Tallahassee swerved infront of them in the Hummer. Little Rock's face lit up and Columbus smiled. Wichita opened the back door/boot door/trunk.

"COME ON GET IN!!!" Little Rock jumped in the back and Columbus chucked her all the bags in the trunk, he abandoned the trolly and got in too.

"SHIT!" Little Rock cried and the door swung open because of the Zombies.

"NOW!" Columbus yelled, and on que they lit the bits of paper that were half in the vodka on fire and they both chucked it at the zombies only to watch the zombies explode and go on fire.

They two broke into a laughing fit.

"Happy Birthday Little Rock, well 13 not so little anymore" Columbus said out of breath ruffling her hair, she chuckled and climbed over the seats to sit with her sister and Columbus stayed where he was.

When they drove off, Columbus got his breath back and exclaimed to Tallahassee.

"How the hell did you get the Hummer when me and Little Rock took it?!" Wichita interjected.

"There was a car in the garage of the house we stayed in. So we drove it here, and picked up the Hummer." Columbus accepted the answer and nodded and slid down in his seat. On the other hand, Wichita turned to her little sister and hugged her.

"Happy Birthday sis." She kissed Little Rock on the forehead.

"Thanks big sis." Then Wichita saw her younger sister's Fender Telecaster and raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. Where'd you get that?!"

"Oh, Columbus got me it. I can play a ton of songs!"

"Sweet!" Wichita high-fived her little sister and patted Columbus' head.

"Thanks Columbo. Sorry I didn't do anything with you guys. Tallahassee and I really need to stop fighting. Okay, when we get  
back, I'm making a pact with you Tallahassee." Tallahassee grumbled and nodded.

When they got back. They all sat in the living room and Little Rock fell asleep. Columbus was sitting beside her, and she snuggled into his arm. He smiled and sat back again. Wichita and Tallahassee shook hands and made the pact, never to fight again. That night when they all fell asleep, they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

**********

~~~~~With the three sisters...~~~~~

It was at night time, the day of Shannon's Birthday and the adventful circus event.

"I cwan't Slweep, I had a nightmare" Brooke croaked. sitting on Arianne's lap huddled around the fireplace in some home they crashed in.

"Wanna talk about it?" Arianne asked looking down, Brooke just shook her head.

"Shannon can you sing to her? 'Cause you know me, I can't sing in tune, I'd probably GIVE her nightmares" Arianne asked the second youngest.

Arianne was lying on the sofa with Brooke on her lap and Shannon sat infront of her on the floor with her back resting on the sofa.

Shannon chuckled at this.

She sang softly.

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Way up high,_  
_There's a land that I heard of_  
_Once in a lullaby._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Skies are blue,_  
_And the dreams that you dare to dream_  
_Really do come true._

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_  
_And wake up where the clouds are far_  
_Behind me._  
_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_  
_Away above the chimney tops_  
_That's where you'll find me._

_Somewhere over the rainbow_  
_Bluebirds fly._  
_Birds fly over the rainbow._  
_Why then, oh why can't I?_

_If happy little bluebirds fly_  
_Beyond the rainbow_  
_Why, oh why can't I?_

"Happy Birthday Day Darling" Arianne whispered to Shannon before slipping into the dreamland that Brooke was already in. Arianne hadn't called Shannon Darling since she was 7 and her mum and dad used to call her it all the time.

Shannon smiled and hummed the tune while she fell asleep. 

**

* * *

**

A/N

**THANKS FOR READING and in real life shannon is an AMAZING SINGER look up shannon campbell miley cyrus the climb. Youtube.**

**Love you buddy from your back up dancer xD 10 days till the FINAL!**

**wrote this with shannon so pleaseeeeeeeee REVIEW! xoxox**  



	6. The Meeting

**Hey guys! It's AbigailBreslinRocks13!! I just want to quickly mention... That Columbus' real name in this is Zack... Don't ask.... Just thought I'd tell u!!! Enjoy! =)**

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" Shannon was awakened by her sister. At such a time in the morning, it was impossible to smile. Shannon rolled over and mumbled.

"Piss off." Arianne chuckled at this and hit her sister over the head with a pillow. Just then, Shannon heard the soft 'tap tap' of little footsteps that belonged to Brooke. Shannon shoved Arianne off her bed with her eyes closed to hear the oh-so promising 'thump' followed by the, "Ow... Son of a--" coming from her older sister.

"Shanzy wake up now plwease" said Brooke, slurring her words as your average 7-year-old does.

"Fine then... I'm having a shower first!" Arianne yelled sprinting down the hall.

"You go first, gives me more time to sleep." Shannon mumbled closing her eyes, only to open them again because of the little tugging on Shannon's duvet. When Shannon looked up, she saw a very sleepy looking Brooke lying on her bed.

When the three sisters were washed and dressed (not to mention fed.) They headed out the door.

Arianne stole a red Hummer (with the help of Shannon's mad hot wiring skills.) But Arianne strapped Brooke into the booster seat in the middle in the back, and got into the passenger seat into the front.

"What are you doing?!" Shannon asked, thinking her sister had finally cracked.

"Teaching you how to drive dumbass, now hurry up!" Arianne said to Shannon, rolling her eyes.

"AWESOME! But you suck at driving!" Shannon yelled.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"NOT" Arianne.

"DO" Shannon.

"DO" Arianne.

"NOT" Shannon.

"See! I told you NOT!" Arianne said tricking her sister.

"Liar" Shannon.

"AM NOT" Arianne.

"ARE TOO" Shannon.

"NOT" Arianne.

"ARE" Shannon.

"NO" Arianne.

"YES" Shannon.

"NO" Arianne.

"YES" Shannon.

_***15 minutes later***_

"Then you turn the wheel left gently, we don't want to swerve." Arianne instructed her sister. Suddenly Shannon slammed on the brakes.

"What's wrong?!" Arianne asked Shannon.

"Look behind you." Shannon answered bluntly visibly shaking.

Arianne turned behind her and looked out the window. There was a swarm of zombies.

"Fuck... Shannon switch seats!" Arianne called to Shannon, while taking her seatbelt off, Shannon jumped up at the same time as Arianne threw the shotgun to her and dived into the driver's seat.

Shannon put her seatbelt on and hit a zombie up the face with the shotgun. The windows were all down.

"FLOOR IT!!!" Shannon yelled. Arianne did so. Shannon switched on the radio. Full blast. Ironically it was Rage against the Machine – Killing in the Name Of.

"Shit." Arianne cursed and spun the car around; she was driving at over 180mph.

"And you say I'm a shit driver." Arianne called to Shannon.

"Shannon, I want you to get in the back with Brooke and get into crash position." Arianne said.

"Wait! Why?!" Shannon began to disagree.

"Don't argue, just do it!!!" Arianne screamed. Shannon did as she was told.

"Hold on tight!" Arianne called. Right in the path of the car was a ramp made because the motor-way collapsed.

"Arianne, you're gonna do what I think you're gonna do aren't you?!" Shannon asked who at this point was scared shitless.

"You betcha!" Arianne replied, who was now driving at over 220mph.

_************MEANWHILE************_

Tallahassee and Wichita were on patrol and walked past the motor-way, passing a theme park. Columbus, Little Rock and California weren't too far behind. Two shouts caught them off-guard and they turned to see a red Hummer do a flip and land and do a perfect 'U turn' and head into the theme park with a swarm of zombies following them.

"Wow." Wichita said.

"Nice music taste. Rage against the Machine. I'm impressed..." Tallahassee replied.

"Well come on. They'll probably have Twinkie's there anyway." Wichita said, watching Tallahassee's face light up.

**_**********ANYWAY**********_**

Shannon, Brooke and Arianne got out of the car and sprinted, (apart from Brooke, Arianne carried her.) away from the zombies until they were surrounded.

Shannon fell back against a 3 seater lift up roller-coaster. (You're strapped into a seat in a row and your legs hang.)

"Guys." Shannon said getting into the end seat. Arianne understood and passed Brooke to Shannon and shot some zombies while Shannon strapped Brooke in. Arianne gave Shannon the shotgun and when Arianne was half strapped in, she used a pistol to shoot the control panel.

"Here we go!" Arianne shouted, but Shannon and her turned it into a sream.

"AHHHH!!!" Shannon and Arianne screamed.

"Awhsome." Brooke said grinning.

"Shannon, wires, NOW!" Arianne yelled.

Shannon smashed open the wire control box in-between the sisters.

"Dammit! I need something to melt the plastic off." Shannon said grumbling.

"Here, lose it. I. Kill. You." Arianne said passing Shannon her Rock 'n' Roll lucky lighter.

"Okay." Shannon began to hot wire the ride. BIG MISTAKE.

Shannon + Arianne's favourite lighter + Loop-de-loops and upside downs... =... NOT GOOD.

"Oh shit." Shannon said as the lighter slipped out of her hands.

"What?" Arianne asked not paying attention.

"Nothing." Shannon said lying.

**_*5 minutes later*_**

"Aw screw this." Shannon said and continusly shot the tracks abouve the heads until it fell apart.

The sisters all went flying into a stall filled with teddy bears.

"Nice one Shanzy." Arianne siad high-fiving Shannon. Brooke blew feathers off her face giggling.

The fun moment was interupted by the shouts of zombies.

"Fuck it." Arianne said lifting up Brooke and grabbing Shannon. They sprinted over to the dodgems.

Arianne all but threw the two younger sisters into an orange dodgem.

Shannon was driving and somehow, Brooke ended up with the shotgun?

Arianne pulled the metal electric pole out of the dodgem so it could travel a hell of alot faster.

"Show them what 'ya got dude." Arianne said running off and doing the same to a red dodgem before driving.

"SHOOT BROOKE! SHOOT!" Shannon screamed as a zombie fell onto the front of the dodgem.

Brooke was able to shoot the zombie and kill it, but because of the gun being so heavy, she fell back against the seat.

"Maybe you should take my pistol." Shannon said.

"NO! I like this gun." Brooke said as her grip tightened on the shotgun.

"Okay... Well... Here We Go!" Shannon said, a bit like, 'here's Johnny!" Shannon started driving the dodgem in and out of the other abandonned ones and Brooke started giggling. Shannon was so concentrated on driving that dodgem and protecting her little sister.

"Dwrive Shannon! Dwrive!" Brooke gave out another bubbly laugh and held the shotgun tight in her hands.

_************MEANWHILE************_

Wichita and Tallahassee walked into the theme park with Columbus and Little Rock following them in. Wichita stopped them and asked.

"Hey guys. Did you see that red Hummer fly through the air and do a perfect U turn?" Little Rock shook her head and Columbus narrowed his eyes and tilted his head. Tallahassee turned around and looked at Columbus.

"What happened now spit-fuck? Shit your pants?!" Columbus glared at Tallahassee and shook his head. Then the four started walking again. When they got to the stalls, Tallahassee turned around to Wichita and asked.

"So, the red Hummer issue... Where the hell did the people that were in it go?" Wichita shrugged and shook her head, but just before she could open her mouth to say something, something came flying around the corner. It was Arianne in her red dodgem. She was flying and spinning around in it at full speed and trying to dodge eveything that moved, but sadly it failed, just this one time. She drove right into the middle of the four.

"SHIT!! LOOK OUT!!!" Just before she could hit anyone, they all moved backwards, apart from Columbus who randomly landed in the dodgem with her. When they looked at each other they were speechless, and they didn't look away from each other. When they realised nobody was actually controlling the dodgem they crashed into the wall. They went flying forward, then their heads snapped backwards. When they stopped, they got out of the car and stared at each other again. Columbus was the first to speak up.

"Arianne?" Arianne closed her mouth and replied.

"Zack?" Columbus nodded and his eyes went glassy. Arianne ran and hugged Columbus. They both started crying and Columbus kissed Arianne on the forehead.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're alive. Arianne I was so worried! I thought you were dead! Oh my god!" Columbus took Arianne away and at that, Wichita, Little Rock and Tallahassee were already watching them. Little Rock looked at her sister who had her head hanging with glassy eyes. Little Rock then took a good, long stare at Arianne. Arianne then saw her staring at her.

"Oh, hi. Who's this Zack?" Columbus then looked at Arianne and shook his head then Tallahassee smirked.

"Zack?" He smirked again. Arianne glared at Tallahassee.

"You gotta problem with that?" Columbus nudged Arianne and whispered into her ear.

"Don't mess with him. He'll rip you apart, and don't, use my real name around these guys." Arianne nodded. Then Columbus questioned his twin sister.

"Where's the other two?" Arianne made an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Oh, um.... They're-" Arianne pointed behind her and on cue, Shannon and Brooke came crashing through a stall.

"HOLD ON BROOKIE!!!" Shannon yelled as they spun round constantly getting faster and faster each time. Columbus looked at Arianne.

"I don't know what I should be more scared of... A 13-year-old behind the wheel of a death machine... Or a 7-year-old with a shotgun."

"Brooke! Give me the shotgun!" Brooke held it in tight and Shannon made a sympathetic face. Brooke gave in and handed her older sister the gun. Shannon stuck the gun on the ground, dragging it along the ground to slow the spinning dodgem down. When it stopped, Shannon lifted Brooke out of the dodgem and got out herself, walking over to her older sister Arianne. Arianne then smiled and replied to her brother.

"They'e... Right there!" Shannon lifted Brooke and ran over to the six. Shannon then saw her brother and stopped. She put Brooke down and screamed.

"ZACK!!!" Shannon sprinted and put her arms out for a hug.

"Zacky!" She then fell flat on her face and Columbus tried to help her up, but she put her hand up.

" No, I'll lie here. The room's still spinning." Columbus shrugged and bent down to Brooke.

"Hi Zack!" Columbus chuckled and hugged Brooke.

"Ohh Brooke. I missed you." Scotty then interrupted.

"Oh great, more midgets." Shannon then tripped him up, still on the ground.

"Who the fuck are you calling midgets?!" Then Brooke butted in.

"Yeah! Fuck you!" Everyone went silent and Arianne smacked her head.

"Brookie, I told you, that's not a nice word." Shannon butted in.

"Yeah, you don't say that word..." She hesiatated. "Around Arianne."

"Shannon! You shouldn't be saying that!" Then a zombie magically came out of no-where and jumped on Arianne.

"AHH! FUCK! FUCKING SHIT! MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! GET THIS FUCKING THING OFF ME!!!" She pulled it off him and sprinted over to Tallahassee who had a machete. She grabbed it off him and sliced the zombie into dices. She let out a long sigh.

"Sorry about that." She handed Tallahassee his machete. When Shannon got her ground back, she stood there with her arms open.

"Where's my hug?" Columbus turned round and laughed. He lifted her and spun her round.

"I'm glad you're alive Shanzy." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you bro." Then, Wichita looked up and mumbled to herself.

"Bro?" She widened her eyes then furrowed her eyebrows. "Shit." She mumbled to herself. When Columbus set Shannon down again, he turned the the other four who were standing there awkwardly.

"Well, it's time to introduce you guys." Tallahassee butted in.

"But we don't do names." Arianne nodded.

"Ohh! I begsy Bangor! Hahaaa Shannon is gonna be pissed." Shannon punched her sisters arm.

"Hey! Dammit! That's not fair! Fine then... I'm Newtownards! Ards for short!" Columbus nodded and smiled. Then Brooke came in.

"B-But.... I don't wanna be Bally-Fucking-Mena." Arianne bent down to Brooke.

"Don't worry. You can be Belfast." She smiled at Brooke, then gave Shannon daggers who had wide eyes.

"Have you been at my funky purple juice again?" Shannon made a worried face.

"I'm sorry! I thought i was Ribena!" Then Brooke butted in again.

"I want Ribena!" Arianne shook her head. Columbus chuckled and turned to the four again.

"Okay.... So... Guys, these are my sisters. This is Bangor. Yes, she is in fact my twin." Arianne laughed and waved.

"This is Ards... My newly turned 13-year-old sister." Shannon smiled and gave a small wave as well.

"And... This is Belfast... My 7-year-old sister." Brooke stuck her thumb and waved.

"And guys... This is, Tallahassee, Wichita, Little Rock and California." The three sisters all waved and so did the four.

"Hey!" Said Little Rock.

"I know you from somewhere!" She pointed at Shannon.

"Columbus has a picture of you guys in his wallet!" Shannon smiled and looked at her brother. Shannon then let out a small bubbly laugh.

"Oh my God!" She shouted. Arianne screamed.

"WHAT?!" Shannon then put her arm around Little Rock.

"Someone my age that I can actually hang around with!" Little Rock raised her eyebrows then laughed. When everyone was talking. Arianne noticed Wichita, who was leaning against a stall, staying out of it. She walked over to her and stood infront of her.

"Hey." Wichita looked up.

"Oh, hi."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Arianne crossed her arms.

"Seriously. I can read people like a book. Well my sister anyway. But still." Wichita gave a small smirk.

"I didn't know Columbus had sisters."

"Yeah I know right? Hard to believe. A wuss like him has feisty bitches of sisters like us." Arianne smiled and stood beside Wichita.

"So, was that all?"

"Little Rock is my sister." Arianne looked over at Shannon and Little Rock who were chatting away, laughing, having fun.

"Cool. I think my sister and your sister are gonna be great friends." Wichita smiled then looked up.

"I'm dating your brother." It came out of no-where and Arianne widened her eyes.

"Oh my god, you poor thing." She hugged Wichita and Wichita laughed.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing? I just thought I'd say it." They both smiled and Arianne put her arm around Wichita.

"Okay, so, you are dating my twin brother. My little sister and your little sister are going to be best friends, so me and you, are gonna rock each others socks off!" Wichita laughed and put her arm around Arianne.

"Hell yeah!" The two girls walked back to the other ones and started to talk, Shannon interjected.

"Guys... Um.... Do you like, maybe wanna go now?" Arianne nodded.

"Yeah... So... Where are you guys headed?" Tallahassee interrupted.

"Philadelphia." The three sisters nodded.

"Alright. So, are we following you or what?"

"Yeah!" Little Rock shouted. Shannon nodded and smiled. They all walked to their Hummers. Little Rock shouted.

"Can I go with Ards!?" Wichita paused then nodded.

"Okay. Columbus, if you don't mind... Can you go with your sisters in the next ride?" Columbus frowned but nodded.

"Yeah okay. Don't see any problem with that." They all smiled and left for Philadelphia.


	7. Bad Things Part 1

When they were travelling to Philadelphia, the three sisters' red Hummer, broke down. So they all piled into the yellow Hummer and went on. Brooke sat on Shannon's knee, while Arianne sat on Columbus' knee, and Little Rock did her best to not whack her head in the tiny space she was sitting in beside the window. Scotty was then, literally tied to the roof of the car.

All of a sudden, the yellow Hummer came to a swift stop and eveyone yelled.

"OUCH! What the hell just happened?" Yelled Arianne.

Tallahassee shushed them all. "There's a horde up ahead, we gotta either, drive through them, or take a swift turn up the hill?" Everyone looked at each other.

Then Wichita suggested. "Raise your hands for the zombies." Tallahassee, Arianne, Little Rock, Shannon, Columbus and even Brooke put up their hands. Tallahassee nodded and turned on the lights of the car.

Then Columbus noticed this."Tallahassee... What are you doing?"

Tallahassee replied. "I'm gonna' ram some zombie mother fuckers!"

Shannon groaned. Tallahassee sped it up then turned the wheel of the car swiftly, Shannon screamed and tried to grab for the handle that is always in the corner of the car. But couldn't find it.

She screamed again. "OH MY GOD!"

Arianne then screamed. "WHAT'S WRONG?"

"THERE'S NO 'OH JESUS' HANDLE!"

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Arianne yelled then said. "I need a knife!"

Everyone checked their pockets and shook their heads, then Tallahassee interjected. "I got one." Arianne snatched it off him then cut of her brothers sleeve.

"Hey! That's my favourite jacket!"

Arianne looked at him. "Shut up Columbus." She tied the sleeve together then threw it to Shannon. Shannon caught it and made it into a handle to hold. She then let out a sigh.

"Thank God." Arianne looked down at her with soft eyes and gave a small secretive smile.

When everyone changed seats to let the others sleep, Tallahassee and Wichita got in the back, which meant that Little Rock sat on Tallahassee's knee and Brooke lay on Shannon. Columbus was driving and Arianne was in the front beside him. When most of them fell asleep, (Shannon, Little Rock, Brooke and Tallahassee.) Arianne looked in at Brooke who was sleeping with her head against Shannon's shoulder. Shannon had her head laid against Brooke's head. She smiled then looked at Wichita, who was also looking at the two younger sisters.

Wichita looked up at Arianne. "How hard was it?"

Arianne narrowed her eyes. "How hard was what?"

Wichita replied. "Taking care of a 13-year-old and a 7-year old, and worrying about a brother."

Arianne looked down and thought for a minute. "To me, it's the greatest. My sisters and I have never been as close as we are now. So it's great. But, you've protected your little sister too."

Wichita smiled. "Thanks Bangor."

Arianne smiled then Wichita nodded off.

When everyone else was asleep, it left just Arianne and Columbus awake. Arianne rolled down her window and set her chin on the window ledge. She closed her eyes and let the cold air blow at her face. Columbus then saw this and put his hand on her lap. At that Arianne shot up and sat properly in her seat.

"What's the matter?" Columbus asked and looked at his sister.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always quiet when there's something wrong, so what is it?"

Arianne shook her head. "Nothing's wrong, it's just that... I can't really get over the fact that zombies have taken over the world, and more importantly, me, Shannon, Brooke, you and the other guys in there survived."

Columbus chuckled. "Well believe it sister, 'cause it's true. We all survived. I knew you would. But me?" He shook his head. "You guys are fiesty but I'm a scardy cat."

Arianne gave a soft laugh at this and ruffled her brothers hair. Columbus smiled and did the same to her.

Arianne kissed him on the cheek. "I love you bro."

Columbus gave a small smile. "I love you too sis. You look tired, you know, if you want, you can go to sleep. I don't mind."

Arianne's eyes started to roll to into the back of her head then she started shaking her head when she was actually already dosed off.

When the others all woke up, Arianne was still asleep, so Shannon whispered to Columbus. "Hey, want me to drive?"

Columbus looked at his younger sister with wide eyes. "What? You don't know how to drive!"

"Yes I do."

"How?"

"Arianne taught me."

Columbus mumbled to himself. "Of course."

"So do you want me to drive so you can get some sleep or what?" Shannon asked.

Columbus let out sigh and nodded. He stopped the car and got out to let Shannon in.

When Shannon got to the wheel, she smiled and looked at her sleeping sister and put the Hummer in gear. "Let's do this!" She started the car and drove down the highway.

At that, Little Rock sprung awake. "Wow. Weird dream."

Shannon looked around, still driving. "What?"

Little Rock widened her eyes. "Never mind. Why are you driving?"

Shannon smirked. "'Cause my brother was tired, so I offered to take the wheel."

"Oh. Can I get in beside you?"

"If you want, but my sister is still sleeping."

"We can wake her up can't we?"

Shannon laughed. "Yeah, you can, if you wanna' get you face chewed off."

"What do you mean?"

Shannonreplied chuckling. "Bangor hates bein woke up, but I'll do it for you."

Little Rock smiled and Shannon stopped the car. She leaned in towards her older sister and put her fingers on her neck. She pressed her finger into Arianne's neck and got her right in the pressure point. Arianne screamed and slapped Shannon across the face. Little Rock dropped her jaw and Shannon flew backwards and hit her head off the window.

Arianne then noticed and freaked out. "Shit! Shanzy!"

At that, everyone else woke up and grumbled. "What happened?" Wichita asked wearily.

Shannon was completely out of it because she banged her head so hard. Her eyes were crossed over and Arianne let go off the wheel which made the car swerve. Columbus yelled and reached into the front seat to grab the wheel while Arianne jumped onto the passengers seat and put Shannon on her knee.

Shannon started coming out with weird things no-one would have expected. "Yo my brother from another mother."

Columbus looked at his little sister with raised eyebrows. "Oh my God. It's the Little Rock situation all over again."

At that Little Rock flicked Columbus on the back of his ear. "Hey. Do not mention that again! It was the zombies own fault for biting me!"

At that, the car fell silent and Little Rock's expression turned from angry, to embarrassed.

"Whoops." She said quietly.

Shannon then burst in. "GOOD NIGHT MARY POPPINS!" She then conked out after the big hit.

Arianne then looked at Little Rock. "You got bit?"

Little Rock then gave a slow nod.

"Who fixed it?"

"You're brother." Little Rock replied.

Arianne then looked at Columbus who had a red embarrassed face.

She gave him a small smile. "Well, let's just be thankful that you guys found our brother then."

Brooke then gave a bubbly laugh. "I l-love you Zack-k." She hugged her brother.

When Brooke said that, Tallahassee and Wichita looked at each other smirking but smiling.

Arianne then slapped her fore-head. "No, no sweetie... We don't call our brother by his real name now alright? We call him Columbus."

Brooke then responded with a nod and replied. "O-Okay... I l-love you C-Columbuth."

Everyone then laughed because the youngest couldn't pronounce the 's' on the end of Columbus.

Little Rock then ruffled Brooke's hair. "Yeah Belfast. You'll get there one day! Just, not yet."

Arianne then smiled at Little Rock, then Columbus butted in. "Guys, do you not think we should get going now?"

At that everyone gave a nod, then Scotty came through the rolled down window. "What's the hold-up? It's freezing up there... Sorry old man, I'm sitting on your knee."

Tallahassee then scowled and let Scotty take place on his knee.

After about three hours of driving, everybody got fed up and chose a house to crash in for the night. When they got in the house, Tallahasse, Scotty, Little Rock and Wichita went to bed, leaving the brother and sisters to chat downstairs.

Shannon sat on one of the sofa's cuddled into Columbus, while Arianne and Brooke sat on the other sofa cuddled together. "So, Zack, what's been happening since we were gone?" Shannon asked her brother.

"Well..." He answered. "I met those other four guys. They're great, but, I missed you girls. You guys are my life."

Arianne looked at Shannon who looked back at her with a happy, yet sympathetic face. "We missed you too bro." Shannon yawned.

Brooke then jumped off Arianne's lap and ran over to Shannon. "Shanzy? I need to go poopy in the potty." Shannon looked up at her brother who was smiling.

Shannon took her younger sisters hand. "Okay, let's go to the bathroom. You know Brooke, you're old enough to do this on your own, but hey, who would want to go anywhere by themselves in this fucked up world?" She led Brooke up the stairs to the bathroom. When they got upstairs, Shannon opened the bathroom door and widned her eyes and screamed at the top of her lungs. Brooke then did the same for no absolute reason. But she didn't see what was in the bathroom. It was a zombie, a very fat one, but its stomach was sliced open and blood was still pouring out of it.

At that, Wichita sprinted out of her room. "What happened? What's wrong?" Shannon's eyes crossed over and she passed out, flopping to the floor.

Brooke tilted her head and gave a small bubbly laugh. "Thop pwaying dead Shanzy."

Wichita patted Brooke on the head. "Go down to your brother and bring him up here sweety."

Brooke nodded and ran downstairs and grabbed Columbus."W-Wichita said you h-have to go upstairs and me and Ari have to s-stay down here."

Arianne stiffened in her seat. "Brookie... What was that scream?"

"It was S-Shannon."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Arianne yelled worriedly.

Brooke shrugged. Little Rock then ran out of her bedroom and saw Shannon passed out on the floor with Wichita, Tallahassee and Columbus crowded round her. She raised an eyebrow.

Wichita then looked up and noticed her little sister. "Good you're awake. Sis, go downstairs and tell Bangor to calm the fuck down. Don't tell her why if she asks, just go down and calm her down." Little Rock gave a tired nod. She walked downstairs.

Arianne then jumped off her seat and ran over to Little Rock and started shaking her. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER!"

Little Rock then slapped Arianne across the face. "Calm down dude. She's fine, just a panic attack. Columbus and my sister are helping her out." Arianne nodded then relaxed in her seat again. Brooke sat up beside her older sister and Little Rock sat across from them and started talking to them.

Meanwhile, with the passed out Shannon upstairs...

Wichita was taking her pulse then Tallahassee asked. "Why did the bitch scream in the first place? A fragile little fella' like me needs his sleep."

Columbus glared at him. "Don't call my little sister a bitch, and something in the bathroom. Go check it out."

Tallahassee scoffed and got up to look in the bathroom. "DAMN! THAT IS ONE MESSED UP MOTHER FUCKER!"

Columbus rolled his eyes.

Then Wichita butted in. "She's still breathing, just unconcious. But she'll be fine."

All of a sudden, Scotty came out of his room. "What the fuck is going on? Oh, hey good lookin'."

Wichita rolled her eyes and focused on the passed out Shannon. Tallahassee claimed he was going downsatirs to get a drink, leaving, Scotty, Wichita and Columbus upstairs and Shannon still passed out. Scotty walked over and kneeled beside Wichita, putting his hand on her waist.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Holding myself up." He replied. Columbus stared at the two from the top of the stairs.

"And you have to do that by grabbing onto my ass?" Wichita asked pissed off.

Scotty smirked. "Maybe." He leaned in to kiss Wichita.

Columbus saw this and sprinted and whacked Scotty to the side. "DON'T EVEN FUCKING THINK ABOUT IT DICK KNOB!" He rammed into Scotty again, sending him straight down the stairs.

The thumping of of the stairs made the three girls and Tallahassee look up. Scotty then flopped onto the floor grumbling. Little Rock smiled and laughed. Then Arianne looked at Tallahassee who shrugged.

Columbus then came flying down the stairs, landing on Scotty. "Now we've talked about this! Continue doing it if you want AssHole Burgers on the menu of the snack bar-" He then looked up at his two sisters, Little Rock and Tallahassee staring at him with wide eyes.

Tallahassee started clapping. "Great show! Amazing performance! Now California, get up."

Scotty then looked at Tallahassee with an eyebrow raised. "WHAT THE FUCK OLD MAN? I think I broke my fucking spine, and you expect me just to magically get the fuck up?"

Tallahassee shrugged. "Yeah pretty much."

Scotty growled and at that, Columbus jumped off him running to his sisters.

Scotty winced. "Old dude, if I was able to get up right now, your balls would be so sore they'd be crying!"

Tallahassee then leaned to one side, chewing gum. He took his knife out and walked over to Scotty. "Can you not remember what I told you if you a cheeky bastard ever again?"

Scotty widened his eyes. "Ummm... Y- Yes S-Sir."

Little Rock burst out laughing. She pointed at Scotty. "YOU ARE OWNED!"

Arianne then started laughing. "She's right there." Wichita then came down the stairs, she glanced at Scotty who was still in a pile at the bottom of the set, she walked over to the fridge, grabbed a bottle of water, and walked back up them again. About 15-minutes later, Shannon and Wichita came bouncing down the stairs. Shannon then looked at Scotty and jumped on him.

"HOOOOOO! FUCCKKKKK! BITTCCCCHHHH! AASSSSSHOOLLEEEE!" Wichita giggled and walked over to the others.

Little Rock then interrupted. "So guys. Now that we're all awake and together. How about we get to know each other a little better."

Shannon nodded. "Fair enough... Who wants to go first?"

Brooke then shot up her hand.

Arianne chuckled. "Go ahead Cookie."

"I-I'm 7-years-old, I don't like z-zoombies, and I love my bwover and s-sisters." Brooke explained.

Tallahassee chuckled. "Ards, you go next."

Shannon smiled. "Well... I'm 13, I friggen' hate spiders, and I freakin' love scary rides and rock music." Arianne elbowed her. "And my brother and sisters." She mumbled.

Little Rock and Wichita smiled.

"Okay Bangor, you're up."

"Let's see... I'm 20, I love Paramore and rock music and I hate..."

Shannon then interrupted. "I know what my sister hates!"

Everyone looked at Shannon. "Me acting sexy... It scares the shit out of her."

Everybody started laughing and Tallahassee butted in. "Can we have a sample?"

Shannon then looked at Tallahassee with a raised eyebrow and everyone else stared at him.

Arianne then started to cough. (*cough cough*) "Pervert." (*cough cough*). Tallahassee glared at Arianne, but Arianne did the same, sticking out her tongue.

Wichita and Little Rock looked at Shannon.

"Okay guys, well, I think we can all go to bed again now?" Shannon suggested.

"Yup, smart idea sissy, oh and Wichita? Bring that knob-head California up with you." Arianne stated to which Wichita gave a small laugh and nodded. The five survivors all went upstairs again, leaving the three sisters downstairs.

Arianne looked at an already sleeping Brooke then looked at Shannon. "Okay Shanzy, it's time for you to go to sleep. After whatever happened upstairs, you have to be a little stressed." Arianne stated. Shannon narrowed her eyes and cocked her head.

Arianne then pushed her down on the sofa. "Sleep. Now." Arianne then went to get a blanket for her. When she came back in, Shannon was already sleeping. Arianne raised an eyebrow and chuckled. She put the blanket over her younger sister and kissed her on the forehead. She then went over to the sofa Brooke was on and lay down and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, Tallahassee was the first awake along with Shannon. He walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. Shannon saw and heard him so followed him. When she got into the kitchen, Tallahassee was looking around in the cupboards.

"Hi!" She said happily.

Tallahassee jumped. "Jesus!" He then noticed it was Shannon. "Oh, it's you."

Shannon cocked her head. "Yeah, I sometimes wake up before everyone else. So, what are you doing?"

Tallahassee shrugged. "Nothing, trying to find a Twinkie, but I'm failing."

Shannon nodded. "Oh, cool. Wanna' go outside and shoot stuff?"

Tallahassee then looked at her happily. "You're like my own daughter! Apart from Little Rock, but still! Hell yeah let's go kid!"

Shannon smiled and ran in to get her Air Rifle. Tallahassee ruffled her hair and followed her outside holding his Sawn-Off.

"Okay kid. Let's see what you got. Now, Little Rock needed a little help, but-" Tallahassee was interrupted by Shannon shooting the gun and the bullet hit a bulls-eye in a dart board. Tallahassee widened his mouth and looked at the young girl.

He walked over to her and patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry, but where have you been my whole life? That was a fucking bulls-eye! How the the fuck did you hit it that well? My God, you're nearly as good as me." Tallahassee patted Shannon on the head to which Shannon smiled. "Thank you!"

When the rest of the gang woke up, they packed what they wanted and set on the road again. But this time, Arianne and Shannon sat in the trunk.

They were driving through Philadelphia, which was surprisingly clean compared to the past cities they'd been in. They all looked out the windows at the passing buildings.

"So, where are we gonna' stay?" Little Rock asked.

Brooke then pointed out the window and laughed. "It's an ice-cweam factowy!"

"WHERE?" Shannon yelled and jumped ontop of Arianne.

"AHHHH! THE THING IS ON ME!" Arianne yelled.

Shannon replied. "Hey! That's me!"

Arianne corrected herself. "Okay then... IT!"

Shannon gave her a death glare.

Arianne, then pinched Shannon's nose. "I got your nose."

"SHUT UP FOO!" Shannon yelled.

"BRING IT FOO!" Arianne yelled.

Columbus then yelled into the back. "Snickers!"

Shannon replied. "GET SOME NUTS!"

Columbus then insisted. "I already have some."

Arianne then stated. "Mr. T... MOHAWK GRENADE! Making World of Warcraft look good!" She then dove ontop of Shannon, making both of them scream.

Tallahassee then questioned. "Are they always like this?"

"Yeah pretty much." Columbus replied. Tallahassee scoffed and rolled his eyes.

When they parked the Hummer, they all spread out into 2's. Little Rock and Shannon went together, Arianne and Wichita went together. Columbus and Brooke went together and Scotty and Tallahassee went together. They all split up and went in different directions and tooke different places. Of course Shannon and Little Rock had to take the arts and crafts store. Arianne and Wichita had to take the music store. Columbus and Brooke had to take the ice-cream factory, and Tallahassee and Scotty had to go to the food store.

* * *

"Hey Little Rock, red or orange?" Shannon asked.

"Both!" Little Rock exclaimed.

"Hell to the yes!" Shannon yelled. She got a can of red paint and a can of orange paint.

"Throw it Ards!"

Shannon threw the paint over the big white-washed wall. Then Little Rock got the orange paint and opened it.

"Let's show the world that we can paint Little Rock!" Shannon yelled.

Little Rock started laughing and threw the paint over the wall. They then ran into the back room and found a stash of paint cans. They widened their eyes and dropped their jaws.

"I call dibs on the green and purple!" Shannon yelled.

"Fine! I call dibs on gold and black!" Little Rock responded. The two teenagers laughed and threw the paint all over the store.

* * *

"Yo, Bangor! Who's your favourite band?" Wichita asked.

Arianne then answered. "Paramore! Duhh! What about you?"

"Umm... It's a tie between, Metallica, ACDC or Doves. Friggen' love the song 'Kingdom of Rust' it's awesome." Wichita replied. Arianne then looked for Doves in the cd section. She found their album 'Kingdom of Rust' and put it on.

Wichita then snickered. "Awesome."

"So, do you wanna' attract zombies, while listening to music. Or, attract zombies, and get the fuck outta' here?" Arianne asked.

Wichita thought for a minute. "BOTH!"

Arianne giggled. "Alright. Get your gun and get the mother fucking thing loaded."

Wichita smiled and nodded. "Do it."

Arianne turned the music up to the full. "Come on bitches!" Only about 10 or 15 zombies came, so the two girls easily took them out.

Wichita then spoke up. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

"So Brookie. How have you been?" Columbus asked his youngest sister

Brooke shrugged. "S-Staying wif you, S-Shanzy a-and Ari."

Columbus chuckled. "Yeah. Happy you're still alive." He stroked his little sister's hair.

"C-Can we get some ice-cweam?"

"Yeah why not."

Columbus led Brooke to the shipping part of the factory. When they got there, there was a a huge freezer with cartons, and tubs and every type of ice-cream you could think of. Brooke giggled and reached for 'Strawberry'. She got a spoon and dug in. Columbus did the same with 'Cookies and Cream'.

* * *

"Hey old man!" Scotty shouted to Tallahassee.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Tallahassee growled, rumaging through the sugary snacks.

"Do you know how many calories are in a Twinkie?" Scotty replied snickering.

Tallahassee sighed and rolled his eyes. "No."

Scotty started chuckling. "Yeah me neither."

Tallahassee gave a loud and depressing sigh. "Look, I don't really give a fuck how many calories are in a Twinkie, I'm just focused on _finding_ a Twinkie."

Scotty just smirking and wouldn't stop.

Tallahassee had had enough. "Okay. What the fuck are you laughing at?" He shoved Scotty against a freezer, to which the younger boy widened his eyes and whimpered.

"Look kid. I don't take no shit. And if you so much as snigger or smile or even breathe loud enough for me to hear it, you won't be able to hear or see anything yourself 'cause your head will be so far up your ass." Tallahassee growled.

Scotty had enough nerve to reply to Tallahassee. "Fuck you."

Tallahassee widened his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"Never mind."

Tallahassee then punched Scotty on the side of his face. "No, no, no. Tell me what you just said. Repeat it boy."

"I said... Fuck you."

Tallahassee then took out hi gun and aimed it at Scotty's forehead to which Scotty gulped and started to sweat.

Tallahassee leaned in closer. "Tell me again." He mumbled.

Scotty started to shake his head and tears started forming in his eyes.

Tallahassee withdrew his gun and started howling with laughter in his southern accent.

"Now you're the scardy little spit-fuck."

Scotty relaxed just the slightest and gave two small fake laughs then continued to silently follow Tallahassee around.

* * *

When they all got back together, they hopped in the car to pull over somewhere for the night. When they all got ready for the night, they decided who they stayed with during the night. Little Rock and Shannon called dibs to share a double together. Columbus insisted that he'd stay with Wichita in a double and Brooke stayed in with them in a single. Scotty stayed on the sofa downstairs, so that left Arianne and Tallahassee to share a double bed together.

When they all got into bed. Tallahassee got in first, and Arianne just stood there in disgust.

Tallahassee jumped in. "Come on sweet chick. Get in."

Arianne then replied. "Wanna know what bugs me the most? That you're completely comfortable with this whole thing."

Tallahassee chuckled. "Actually, I'm not that comfortable with it. I'm a guy, guys don't show that their uncomfortable."

"Well, atleast show that you're a little uncomfortable so I don't look like I'm weird." Arianne replied.

Tallahassee gave a small sigh. "Oh noo. I'm sleeping in the same bed with a 20-year-old girl! What am I supposed to do? She's really scared and so am I."

Arianne gave a small sarcastic smile. She still didn't get in the bed.

Tallahassee then suggested.

"Okay, look. There's two suggestions. You can either, 1.) Lie in here and get over it. Or, 2.) Let your 7-year-old sister lie in here instead. So what's it gonna' be?"

Arianne then rolled her eyes. "Fine. Move over and don't hog the sheets."

Tallahassee gave a small laugh when Arianne lay on the edge of the bed. "You're gonna' end up on the floor." He chuckled. "Look, do you wanna' lie properly in the bed with me and get a good nights sleep or end up on the floor?"

Arianne then made a look-of-horror face. "Hello Mr. Floor!" She was about to roll off the bed when Tallahassee grabbed her arm.

"I'm serious here. We're civilised humans. It's just one night. It's not like we're gonna' have sex or anything."

At that Arianne looked at Tallahassee and slapped him across the face. "You sicko!"

"What the hell was that for?"

"You're a fricken' pedophile!"

"WHAT?"

"YOU JUST SAID WE'RE GOING TO HAVE SEX!"

"EEEWWWWWWWWWW! Not with you I ain't!"

Arianne then got at Tallahassee's throat and started strangling him. Tallahassee did the same to her and they were rolling around the bed trying to kill each other.

* * *

Little Rock and Shannon were lying in bed.

Shannon broke the silence. "Soo?"

Little Rock looked at her. "Soo what?"

"How's you?" Shannon asked.

Little Rock shrugged "Fine I guess. You?"

"Bored outta' my skul." Shannon replied.

Little Rock chuckled. "Hey. Why don't we get to know each other's backgrounds."

Shannon nodded. "Okay then. Ummm... Whose your favourite singer?" She asked snickering.

Little Rock started smirking. "I dunno' Miley Cyrus I guess."

Shannon gasped. "You freakin' retard."

"What?" Little Rock questioned.

"You cannot, and will not like Miley Cyrus." Shannon replied.

"Says who?" Little Rock asked joking.

"ME! My favourite singer is Avril Lavinge, and trust me... She's wayy better than Miley Cyrus." Shannon shouted.

"Okay then. I have to listen to some of her songs." Little Rock stated.

Shannon snickered. "Oh yes. You do."

Little Rock laughed. "Alright, moving on... Favourite movie?"

"Hmmmm... Oh my God I got it! The House Bunny! Now that is such a legendary movie!" Shannon exclaimed.

"What's that about?" Little Rock asked.

Shannon gasped. "I'm not answering that question. Okay, next house we find, we search through the dvd's and try and find it."

Little Rock nodded. "My favourite movie... SuperBad! It's rude and dirty as hell... But I love it!"

Shannon gasped again. "Oh my God! Me too! High five!"

The girls high fived each other.

"Okay." Stated Shannon. "What was your family like?"

Little Rock thought for a minute. "Well, it's pretty simple. My mom was a druggie, so she was in rehab all the time, which means she never saw me or my sister. And, my dad, he was an alcoholic. Never saw him either. So my sister took me and raised me, taught me everything I know and now, we're here."

Shannon swallowed. "Sorry."

Little Rock shook her head. "No, no it's fine. What about your family?"

Shannon put a sad smile on. "Well, my mum and dad were weirdo's. But when Columbus went to college in Texas, our parents had a divorce and me and my sisters went to a boarding school in Northern Ireland. When we were all in college and boarding school, they got back together. My older sister Bangor decided not to go back, so we kept Belfast with us in Ireland, and it was easier, seeing as there was a pre-school beside the boarding school. Then we ended up in this jank."

Little Rock tilted her head and nodded. "Tell me about it."

Shannon looked down. "So, where were you when the whole, zombie apocalypse thing first started?"

Little Rock thought. "Me and my sister were at Metro Station."

Shannon dropped her jaw. "No way."

"Yeah, well, we were running from a cop, then this random dude was lying on the tracks, then he like got up and bit someone, then that led on to another bite, and another, and another, until we were running not just from a now zombie cop, but a zombie horde." Little Rock explained. "What about you?"

Shannon smirked. "Me and my two sisters were on a plane."

"Oh my god." Little Rock widened her eyes.

"Uh-huh. Well it was Bangor that first noticed it. There was blood all over the bathroom. Then there was growling and screaming, then us three ended up in the pilots head-quarters. Bangor had to fly the plane. But I was the first one to actually have a near-death experience with about 5 or 6 zombies. So I killed one with an oxygen air bag thing, then I ran back to my sisters and we ended up in New York, where we crashed the plane."

Little Rock chuckled. "Wow... You guys are more messed up than me and Wichita."

Shannon smiled. "You have, no idea." She took her shotgun. "So moving on. What's the best you can shoot?"

Little Rock smiled. "I'll show you!"

She tried grabbing the gun of Shannon. "No no Little Rock, the guns not on-"

Before she could answer, Little Rock accedentily hit the trigger which sent the bullet through the wall to Arianne and Tallahassee's room. "Safety." Shannon smacked her forehead.

Little Rock made her mouth in the shape of an 'o'. "Oops."

Shannon got up and looked through the hole in the wall and saw Arianne and Tallahassee on top of each other on the bed. But what Shannon didn't know, was that they were trying to kill each other, but she took it differently. She turned around and started gagging.

Little Rock looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

Shannon coughed. "What age is Tallahassee?"

Little Rock cocked her head. "Ummmm... 35 or 40, something like that."

Shannon squeeled. "Ewwwww! He's having sex with my sister!"

Little Rock yelled. "WHAT?" She got up and looked through the hole. She comes back with a sour face. They both shudder at the same time. They both heard a crash and Arianne screaming.

Shannon grabbed the shotgun. "I'm making this hole bigger!" She shot the wall 3 times.

Wichita and Columbus came running in. "We heard gun shots! What's wrong?" Shannon and Little Rock pointed to the hole in the wall.

Columbus walked over and looked through it. "He's having sex with my sister! Mother fucker!"

Wichita then chuckled. "What?" She looked through then turned around with shock horror written all over her face.

Arianne and Tallahassee had banged their hands and hit each other so many times they just let go of each other and fell unconcious on the bed. The whole room was a mess and the light bulb started flickering then it went out.

Everyone went back to bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, everyone was awake downstairs, except Arianne. When she went downstairs, Wichita and Columbus were rumaging for things to eat while Tallahassee was polishing his gun, and Shannon, Brooke, Little Rock and Scotty were sitting at the table.

When Arianne walked passed Tallahassee he called after her. "Fun night last night." He then winked at her. She turned around and raised an eyebrow. She went and sat at the table with the young girls and Scotty.

Little Rock looked at her. "So, did you check yet?"

Arianne narrowed her eyes. "Check what?"

Little Rock tried to explain. "You know, check if you're-" Shannon then widened her eyes and covered Little Rock's mouth.

She whisprered to her. "Don't. Say. Anything."

Little Rock nodded. "So, I meant, check if you're... Birthday's soon?"

Shannon looked at Little Rock with a 'What the hell, is that the best you can do' face. Little Rock shrugged.

Arianne rolled her eyes. "I'm not gona' ask... And no, it's nowhere near my birthday."

Little Rock nodded and Tallahassee came up behind Arianne. "So, babe... Did you have fun?"

Arianne turned and looked at Tallahassee. "What are you talking about?"

"Our little, party." Tallahassee hinted.

Arianne got confused. "What party?"

"Our sex party!" Tallahassee exclaimed.

The whole place went silent and Arianne widened her eyes. "Our... WHAT?"

Tallahassee chuckled. "Damn, you must've been totally out of it last night."

Arianne got up out of her seat and walked towards Tallahassee. "You listen here mister. We did not have sex last night. We never will have sex and I don't know what the fuck you're on, but I know for sure I didn't do it with you. Alright? I was trying to kill you! We were strangling each other. Not making out!"

She stormed out of the house and stood infront of it breathing heavily. "I didn't have sex with him, did I? Oh fuck, if we did I hope he used a condom. Oh dear god... Am I-" Before she could finish her answer, a zombie came out of nowhere and bit her on her side.

She screamed and started cursing her head off. "FUCK! SHIT! MOTHER FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

After she calmed down, she looked at her bite. How was she going to tell her brother and her little sisters? "Oh shit."

* * *

**Oh no... A cliff hanger for once! What will happen to Arianne and the sisters? You'll have to wait and see!**

**Please Review! I wanna kno wat u guys think is gonna happen! =)**


	8. Bad Things Part 2

**Sorry about the cliff hanger guys! I just had to put it in! But your waiting is now over, because you'll find out wat happens ;) Enjoy! =)**

**Oh and also... I added some songs in this chapter cause of the drama :) ill tell u guys wen to start the song, and wen to end it =)**

* * *

When she got bit, Arianne screamed and Columbus came running out. She widened her eyes and pulled down her top.

Columbus ran over to her. "Fuck!" He shot the zombie dead. "Are you okay sis?"

Arianne was silent and nodded. She ran into the house.

Before Shannon could talk to her, she sprinted up the stairs. Little Rock looked at Shannon with raised eyebrows, and Wichita did the same to Columbus.

Tallahassee offered to go check. "I'll go up and check-"

Shannon interrupted. "No. I'll go."

Shannon walked up the stairs. "Arianne?" Little Rock tip-toed to the bottom of the stairs and sat and listened.

Shannon called again. "Arianne?" She heard shouting and it sounded like her sister. Shannon ran to the room it was coming from. "Arianne what are you-"

Arianne turned around and had red lines down her face. Her eyes were watering. "Arianne!" Shannon ran over to her and looked at her face. "What did you do?"

Little Rock then heard this and started to climb the stairs a little so she could hear better.

Arianne sat on the bed and rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter Shannon. You wouldn't understand."

Arianne hadn't called her sister by 'Shannon' unless it was really important, or just for fun. "Arianne. I think you know, that I would definitely understand." She put her hand on Arianne's arm.

Arianne shook her head. "Trust me. You wouldn't. Now can you just leave me alone. I need to think."

Shannon rolled her eyes and got off the bed. "Okay. Whatever you want." She sighed.

When Shannon came walking down the stairs, Little Rock jumped. "What are you doing?" Shannon asked.

Little Rock was in a daze. "Oh, I, umm..."

Shannon answered for her. "Listening to my conversation?" She chuckled a bit.

Little Rock nodded. "Sorry."

Shannon helped her up. "It's okay. I would do it too." Little Rock smirked.

When they got down the stairs, Little Rock went into Tallahassee and the others, while Shannon sat in the living-room by herself.

Brooke walked into Shannon, who was sitting, staring at her hands. She sat beside her. "W-What's wrong wif A-Arianne, S-Shanzy?"

Shannon sighed. "I don't know Brookie Cookie. She's just... Thinking. Don't worry about it."

Brooke nodded and hugged Shannon. Shannon closed her eyes and hugged back.

Tallahassee walked in. "I, oh... Sorry."

Shannon came away from the hug. "No, it's okay. What's happening?"

Tallahassee tilted his head. "I was just wondering what was wrong with your sister. She does know I was joking about the whole sex thing, right?"

Shnnon nodded. "Yeah, she knows... But I don't know what's wrong with her."

Wichita then walked in and Brooke set her head on Shannon's legs. "I'm t-tired."

Shannon looked down at her young sister. "Okay, go to sleep then." She said stroking her hair.

Wichita then spoke up. "Umm... Is everything alright with your sister Ards?"

Shannon shrugged. Wichita walked over to her and sat down beside her and put her arm around her. "It's okay. Whatever it is... She'll be alright."

Then everyone else walked into the room, which were, Little Rock, Columbus and Scotty. They all sat down on the chairs infront and beside the sofa Shannon was sitting on. Little Rock ran and kneeled down infront of her and put her chin on Shannon's knees. "Everything alright?" She asked.

Shannon slowly nodded then changed her mind and shook her head. "I don't know what's wrong guys. She started acting really weird upstairs and told me to leave her alone." Shannon looked at her big brother to give her advice.

Columbus walked over and picked up the sleeping Brooke and lay her down comfortably on a seat. "Ards... Coming from your big brother. You're talking about my twin sister. She's fine."

He sat down on the other side of Shannon and put his hand on her lap. "Don't worry."

Tallahassee then slowly walked backwards out of the room and walked upstairs. He knocked on the door of the room that Arianne was in. "WHAT?" She screamed from inside.

Tallahassee walked in and she rolled her eyes. "What do _you_ want?"

He sat on the bed. "I want to apologize."

Arianne stopped. "For what?"

He looked at her. "For pissin' you off. I didn't really mean it."

Arianne narrowed her eyes. "I don't care anymore. But thanks for the apology... It means alot. By the way, can you send my brother up here?"

Tallahassee smiled a little and sighed. He walked down the stairs. "Columbo! Your twin wants you!"

Columbus looked at Tallahassee and Shannon looked at Columbus.

Shannon nodded. "Go up." Columbus nodded and walked up the stairs to his twin.

Arianne stood and stared at him. "You wanna know something?" She asked.

Columbus was shocked by her mood. "Ummm... I guess."

She growled back. "I'm pissed right off."

Her brother questioned her mood. "Okay, well, why?"

She answered. "You wouldn't care, and, or understand."

Columbus answered. "Jeez Arianne, what is wrong with you? My God." He walked out of the room and stormed down the stairs, leaving Arianne stunned and crying.

When Columbus got back to th rest of the group, Shannon was the first to ask. "So, how'd it go?"

Columbus sat on the sofa in a huff. "She's acting like a complete bitch. What is up her ass?"

Shannon shrugged and they all looked down in confusion.

Little Rock then spoke up. "I know. What if it's her... You know... Time of the month...?"

Wichita started snickering and Shannon looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "My sister... Has never gotten on like that during her 'time of the month'."

Scotty then interrupted. "Would you all please shut the fuck up about a girls period! Us guys, don't need to know about it!"

Tallahassee nodded. "Yeah... Although, I'm not saying shut the fuck up, like that little cock sucker over there."

The three girls laughed. Everyone in the room, was wishing that Arianne would wise the hell up sooner or later or something bad was going to happen.

* * *

The next night, when the young girls were sleeping, the older ones were all down stairs. Shannon, Brooke and Little Rock, all had different rooms that night.

Arianne then stormed into Shannon's room and looked out the window and saw it was raining. She started cursing and muttering under her breath. She started scraping her nails down her face and it left red marks again. She then got so pissed off, that she picked up Shannon's hand-gun that was sitting on the bed-side table, and started shooting things in the room. First, she shot the mirror and it shattered over her, sending glass right through her skin... But... The cuts vanished instantly... What the hell?

Next she shot the light bulb, which then woke Shannon up. Shannon saw her sisters face and she kept on shooting. The younger sister edged off her bed and straightened a little bit. When Arianne stopped shooting, Shannon was still staring at her wide-eyed and speechless. Everyone came running into the room.

Wichita was the first in with Little Rock. She started yelling. "What's wrong?"

Arianne then shot a glare at everyone, but Shannon was the only one to see that her eyes had gone red. "What's wrong?... WHAT'S WRONG? I'll tell you what's wrong! My whole fucking life is a total shit hole! Everyone fucking hates me! And I don't like anyone else! Fuck the world! Fuck everyone! Maybe I should just kill myself now!"

She then started shooting things again and she shot the bed sheets and Shannon started freaking out. "ARIANNE WHAT THE FUCK?" She jumped out of the bed and Wichita pulled her in close, Little Rock then put Brooke behind her and Tallahassee covered her eyes and ears.

Arianne then screamed back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT THE FUCK SHANNON? HUH? FUCK YOU! NOBODY LOVES YOU! YOU WERE ADOPTED, AND EVERYBODY FUCKING HATES YOU!"

Shannon started crying and Little Rock tried to hug her, but then all of a sudden, Arianne put the gun to her head.

Shannon jumped on top of her and screamed. "NO!"

She slapped her across the face, sending the gun flying. "YOU'RE GONNA' KILL YOURSELF? YOU'RE GONNA' TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE? JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" She then sprinted down the stairs and started crying her eyes out.

Little Rock looked at Arianne wide-eyed, then Wichita motioned for her to go. Little Rock went chasing down the stairs after Shannon and sat down beside her and hugged her, trying to calm her down. "Shhhh... It's okay, she didn't mean it. She's just being paranoid." Shannon started crying into Little Rock's shoulder and shook her head.

When Arianne just lay there on the bed. Wichita nudged Tallahassee to take Brooke to her bedroom, along with Scotty, who didn't do much help.

Wichita stood there with Columbus and shook her head. "Calm her down Columbus. I don't know what the fuck is up with her, but I know for sure, I would never do that to my little sister." She whispered to him.

Wichita walked down the stairs and sat beside Little Rock and Shannon. Little Rock had her calmed down a little, but she was still crying.

Wichita took Shannon in her arms. "Calm down Ards... It's alright... You'll be fine. Your sister just needs to wise up and when she does, she'll realise what she did and come crawling back... Shhhhh... Calm down... Just calm down."

Shannon then stopped crying, but tears were still streaming from her eyes. "I just, don't understand why she'd say that to me. I-I thought she... Loved me."

Wichita then nodded. "She does love you. She just needs to cool off and let the air at her or something."

Shannon nodded. "Okay."

When everyone was out of the room, Columbus walked over to his sister. "I can't fucking believe you... What has happened to you Arianne?"

Arianne still lay there on the bed, but started giggling and Columbus shook his head. "Okay then."

* * *

The next morning, Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen and Arianne came down perfectly fine. Everyone stared at her, everywhere she walked, every time she moved and Shannon just edged away or moved to a different spot. The problem was, Arianne couldn't remember a thing that happened that night.

She sat down beside Shannon who edged away from her. "Hey guys... What happened?"

Columbus then walked over to her and started shouting at her. "What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? YOU NEARLY KILLED SHANNON! THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" He stormed off and left Arianne stunned.

Shannon sat there looking away then Arianne turned to her. "Shannon... I'm sorry-"

Shannon growled back. "Arianne. Don't." She got up and stormed out of the house and ran off.

Arianne walked into the living room and started pacing back and forth. "Should I stay here? Or go after her? Well she'd be perfectly fine... Wait, what am I talking about? She's 13! But she's mature for her age, but I've only got a few hours left to live, I don't want to let her see her big sister turn into something that's gonna' eat her!... Awhh screw this." She sprinted out the door and tried to find her little sister.

All of a sudden, she heard a scream in the distance and then she felt light headed. "Oh fuck... Oh god... I'm gonna be eatin' by zombies 'cause I fainted? Great..." She then fell to the ground, unconcious. The zombies got closer and closer and closer...

Until Shannon found her. She got her two handguns and started shooting them to delay them a bit. Then, she grabbed Arianne by her legs and dragged her to a safe place where the zombies couldn't get. She hid under a bridge and sprawled Arianne out on the grass, while Shannon herself sat in a ball staring at a wall.

All of a sudden Arianne started talking, but her eyes were closed. "Am I dead?"

Shannon thought she was dreaming. "W-What?"

Arianne replied. "Am I in Heaven?"

Shannon narrowed her eyes. "No."

Arianne then growled back. "I'm bitten everywhere aren't I? I'm gonna' go ape shit on your ass if-"

Shannon interjected. "You're not bit."

Arianne opened her eyes. "Oh, right.

She sat up and looked at her sister. "Where are we?"

Shannon replied still staring at that wall. "Under a bridge."

Arianne then sighed. "What's the time?"

Shannon shrugged.

Arianne closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Shannon, you have to leave."

Shannon then looked at her sister. "What?"

Arianne half shouted and half spoke to Shannon. "You need to go, now!"

Shannon shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking-"

"I'm bit Shannon." Arianne said lifting up her shirt.

Shannon stared at Arianne's bite and made an 'oh my god' face. She looked at her older sister with glassy eyes.

Arianne gave Shannon a gun. "Take this okay. Now just leave!"

Shannon questioned her sister. "But what-"

"I'll take this." Arianne said lifting one of Shannon's hand-guns.

"But it only has one bullet in it." Shannon stated on the verge of tears.

"I'm only gonna' need one." Ariannne replied.

Shannon stuttered. "B-But-"

"JUST GO!" Arianne yelled, pushing her sister away.

Shannon looked at her one last time with glassy eyes and gave her a miserable look. She ran off and tried to find the others.

* * *

Shannon sprinted back to the house the others were at, worrying sick about herself and Arianne.

When she crashed through the door everyone jumped off their seats and let out a big breath. But when they did, Shannon collapsed.

Wichita sprinted over. "Shit, shit shit! Columbus get your ass over here!"

Columbus ran over. "What! Why did she faint!"

Wichita replied. "I think it's just 'cause she ran so fast."

Columbus nodded. "Okay... Shannon. Wake up."

Brooke then looked at Shannon and widened her eyes and started to cry. "W-Why's S-Shannon d-d-d-dead?"

Columbus hugged Brooke. "She's not dead Brookie. She's just sleeping."

Brooke calmed down a little. "O-Okay. Can I go to slweep?"

Columbus nodded and brought his younger sister into a bedroom and stayed with her until she calmed down and fell asleep.

Tallahassee walked over to Wichita an kneeled down to Shannon. "What happened to her?"

Wichita shook her head. "She just fainted. We need to get her awake. She was obviously sprinting for a reason."

Tallahassee felt Shannon's forehead then scratched the back of his neck. "Man, today just isn't a good day huh?"

Wichita looked at him. "Tell me about it. Hey, go get a bottle of water."

Tallahassee obeyed as Wichita asked.

He came back and handed it to her.

Wichita opened the bottle and put it up to Shannon's lips. She forced it down her throat and waited.

She then lay Shannon's on her lap and sat there stroking her hair.

All of a sudden, Little Rock came down the stairs and gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She rushed over and sat beside Shannon and her older sister.

Wichita looked at her little sister. "She's unconcious. We really need her a-"

Just then, Shannon burst to life, coughing and wheezing. "W-What? Where! Arianne! I- she! SHE'S BITTEN! I'M COMING SISSY!"

Shannon jumped up but was weak on her legs and her legs started shaking.

Wichita jumped up and started calming her down. "Hey! Hey! Calm down! You're gonna' hurt yourself!"

Shannon sighed and flopped on the floor again.

Wichita and Little Rock looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

Wichita was calming Shannon down, but Little Rock asked the most obvious thing. "Who's Arianne?"

Shannon opened her mouth then closed it again. "Nobody."

Little Rock tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. "Yeah she is. She's your sister. Isn't she?"

Shannon nodded. "Yeah. But nobody cares. Wait... SHE'S BEEN BIT! SHE'S GONNA KILL HERSELF! You guys need to come with me!"

Wichita and Little Rock were caught up. "What?"

Shannon ran up to Wichita and held onto her arm. She looked into Wichita's eyes with her big glassy brown eyes. "Please."

Shannon started crying and Wichita nudged Little Rock.

Little Rock hugged Shannon. "It'll be okay."

Shannon hugged back. "NO! It won't! She's gonna' kill herself guys! It's not okay! I'm not going to have a big sister! Whose gonna' guide me and tell me what's right and wrong?"

At that, Tallahassee came back in along with Columbus and Brooke. Tallahassee said. "Seriously? I'm confused about everything here!"

Columbus then made Brooke sit on the stairs while he went and checked out Shannon. "Sis! You're alright!"

Columbus hugged Shannon and Shannon cried into his shoulder. "Whoa! Tell your big brother what's wrong."

Shannon shook her head furiously. "NO! There's no time! Come on!"

Shannon dragged Columbus out of the house and everyone else followed, including Scotty. Columbus lifted Brooke when she got outside and Shannon sprinted in the direction of her older sister. Everyone else followed her. All of a sudden, there was a gunshot in the distance. Shannon stopped and started crying again. She shook her head and started sprinting even faster.

She ran around the corner to her sister, who was now half dead on the ground.

Shannon stopped and stared. She didn't cry, she didn't faint. She just stared.

When Tallahassee got around the corner. He stopped aswell and made his mouth into a small 'o'. He backed away from Shannon, knowing she'd probably want some space.

When Wichita and Little Rock got around the corner, they did the exact same as Tallahassee, although, Little Rock hugged Shannon.

Shannon remained there, still staring. She didn't hug back so Wichita pulled Little Rock off her.

Then, Columbus, Scotty and Brooke got around the corner.

Columbus widened his eyes and made Tallahassee look after Brooke, and to make sure she didn't look at Arianne.

**_Start playing Miley Cyrus - I Hope You Find It._**

Shannon then came back to reality and walked over to her half dead sister. Terrified. She fell to her knees. "Why did you do this? This wasn't meant to happen! Arianne why did you die? It wasn't part of the plan!" She burst into tears hanging over her sister.

Everyone else was standing a distance behind her to give her some space. Columbus' eyes turned glassy and Tallahassee looked down in grief. He covered Brooke's eyes and ears. Wichita was holding Little Rock close and both of them were crying a little, and Scotty, was just... Being Scotty, a dickhead like always.

Little Rock looked across with glassy eyes and brushed off her sister's grip. She walked over and sat down beside Shannon, her new best friend.

Little Rock started snifling and Shannon put her head on Arianne's chest. Still crying her heart out. Little Rock took Shannon in her arms and hugged her. Shannon hugged back and started crying into Little Rock's shoulder. She remembered all the good times her and her sister had had.

**_*Flashback*_**

_The two girls were two years younger. Shannon was 10 and Arianne was 17 and they were in their garden. Arianne was chasing Shannon with a water pistol. Shannon was running as fast as she could go, but she tripped and fell right into a paddling pool they had out._

_Shannon came up from under the water. "Whhoooaa!" She started coughing._

_Arianne started chuckling. She walked over to the pool and just sat in it with her younger sister. They were both in their clothes and Shannon squirted some water out of her mouth._

_She started laughing. "That was fun! But my ankle hurts."_

_Arianne made a sympathetic face and ruffled her sisters hair. "You're alright. You're a strong girl. " She winked at Shannon._

_Shannon gave a small smile. "Thanks sis." She then slid down in the pool._

_Arianne lay the other way and put Shannon's head on her lap. _

_Shannon then stared at the sky and Arianne noticed her face. "You okay?"_

_Shannon kept her eyes on the sky. "You think we'll go there when we die?" She then looked at her older sister's face._

_Arianne scrunched up her nose. "Of course you'll go there. You're a good girl... You're my good girl."_

_Shannon looked at her sister again. She hugged her. "Thanks Ari. I love you." Shannon closed her eyes and Arianne then took her in her arms and kissed her forehead. _

_Arianne then kissed Shannon on the crown of her head. "I love you too Shanzy."_

_Shannon smiled and then got up. She kissed her older sister on the cheek and giggled. She got out of the pool and ran over and got the hose. She pointed it at Arianne and squirted her in the face. The two girls laughed and had a full on water fight._

_Probably the best memory ever before Zombieland..._

_***End Flashback***_

Little Rock closed her eyes tight. "Shhhhhhh..." She tried not to burst into tears as much as Shannon.

Shannon came out of the hug and tears were still streaming down her face. But she stopped the wailing.

Little Rock got up and ran back to her sister. She started crying into her chest a little. Wichita kissed Little Rock on the crown of her head.

Shannon started breathing heavy. She shook her head still staring at her sister. "No. This can't be happening."

_**The song should be over by now =)**_

She looked at her sister's bite, then her own wrists. She had an idea. "Tallahassee...?"

Tallahassee walked over to her and kneeled down. "Yeah kid?"

Shannon looked at him, still with glassy big brown eyes. "Can I lend your knife a sec?"

Tallahassee narrowed his eyes but gave her knife anyway.

Shannon nodded at him and put the knife to Arianne's wrist.

Tallahassee widened his eyes and was about to stop her, but then knew not to mess with a 13-year-old girl that knows how to use a knife.

Shannon sliced Arianne's wrist open and let the blood come trickling out. She then put the knife to her own wrist then sliced hers open. She held her wrist up against Arianne's open one... And waited.

Tallahassee then half whispered and half yelled at her. "Are you crazy? You can kill yourself Ards!"

Shannon turned her head towards Tallahassee. "You don't know what I'm doing T." That was hr new nickname for Tallahassee, and to be honest. He kinda' liked it.

Tallahassee shrugged. "Okay." He walked back over to the group and Columbus looked at him. He shrugged and the rest just watched.

About 5 minutes later. Shannon started getting dizzy... But... Arianne started twitching.

Everyone sort of all leaned over a bit apart from Shannon. She was half dizzy, half almost sleeping from how drousy she was getting from losing some of her blood.

Then, almost by a miracle... Arianne burst into life, gasping for air. Shannon's eyes were half closed, but she gave a small smile and fell to one side and was half fainted, half sleeping.

Everyone gasped as Arianne burst up into life. Wichita ran over to her and hugged her first. "Oh my god, are you okay? We were all freaking out! We were worried sick! We all thought you were dead!"

Arianne gave a small breath that passed for a laugh. "W-What happened?"

Wichita was about to answer. But instead, Litte Rock ran over to Shannon and kneeled down.

She let out a small scream. "NOW THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ARDS!"

Arianne the shot up and looked at her wrist. She saw it was sliced open and her bite was completely healed. "Oh my god!"

She jumped over to her little sister. "Somebody give me cloth or something!"

Columbus took of his jacket, and wripped th sleeves off. He gave them to Arianne and she wrapped them around her little sister's wrist. "Why's she fainted? What did she do?"

Wichita then gave such a scientific answer you seriously wouldn't think it was coming from her. "Well, when you were like dead or something, Ards slit her wrist open and slit yours open too. She then put her bleeding wrist up to yours and let her fresh blood flow through to your infected blood. The white blood cells coming from her fresh blood, cleared and defeated the infected ones in yours. So now, you've got half infected blood and half fresh human blood. So now, you're practically immune to zombies bites now. They can't come anywhere near you. You're like that girl from Heroes, every time you get hurt, it'll heal in a matter of seconds. So your sister here fainted, because she's lost alot of blood... From healing you."

Arianne looked up a Wichita then back at her sister. "Wow... She... She sacrificed herself... For me?"

Wichita nodded. "Yeah basically. But she's not dead. Just unconcious." She gave a small chuckle.

Tallahassee then interrupted the whole, scientific conversation. "Okay, well, now we know, Bangor here is healed, she's invincible... Ards is unconcious from losing blood... And the rest of us are happy now that our new friend are alive and well... You know what this means!..." He said in a small excited voice. "Twinkies!"

Columbus rolled his eyes. "Well, can we get back to the house and at least get some rest, then we can go Twinkie hunting?"

Tallahassee went in a huff. "Fine!" He lifted Shannon in his two arms and carried her to the house. He lay her on the sofa and then about an hour later, she woke up. Still a little dizzy, but alive and well.

It was just Shannon lying on the sofa, and Arianne was sitting on the seat infront of her, watching her, biting her nails. When Shannon woke up, she groaned and rolled to one side.

Arianne gasped and ran over to the sofa. She took Shannon in her arms and started hugging he never letting her go. "Oh my god Shanzy! I was freaking out about you! You're okay... You're fine!" She started giving out small laughs from how happy she was. She kissed her little sister on the crown of her head. "I love you... You're my good girl..."

At that, Shannon smiled and hugged back her sister.

When night fell. Shannon was the first to go to bed 'cause she was shattered.

When evreryone else was getting ready for bed, Little Rock stayed in with Wichita and Brooke, and Tallahassee shared a room, Scotty stayed on the sofa downstairs... And Arianne was left to stay with her sister.

When she walked in to the room, Shannon was sleeping. Arianne smiled at the sight and walked over to her little sister. She took the cloth of Shannon's wrist, and looked at the cut. It wasn't bleeding anymore, but it sure was a hell of a cut.

Arianne let out a small sigh and smiled at her younger sister. She whispered into her ear. "Thank you." She kissed her little sister on th forehead and cuddled up beside her on the bed.

A smile then wiped across Shannon's face and it stayed there for a long time during the night.

* * *

**So how'd you guys like that chapter then? It took me a heck of a time to write and i even planned it out on paper to see what it was going to end up like... But in the end, it turned out awesome! =) So guys, if you're willing, please Review... I need some more ideas for my other chapters :) It means alot to me, so... Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed chapter 8! See you guys in chapter 9! ;)**


	9. Tale of Two Friends Part 1

**Hey guys! It's me again!... I hope you liked my 2 part chapter... Y'kno, Arianne gets bit, Shannon nearly sacrafices herself to save her... Pretty dramatic stuff right? I just wanna say one quick thing... If you havent read a zland fanfic called... Zombieland: Cherish What's Left Over... Read it now! Its awesome! The author (Slytherin Queen 1.30) and me are also doin another story called Zombieland: Total Insanity... Pretty random stuff! Shes a great writer.. be sure to check her stories out dudes and dudettes! Peace Out! =) **

* * *

When they all got bored of the house they were staying in, they decided to continue travelling. Everyone piled into the Hummer.

Arianne broke the silence. "Guys. We totally need another car or something."

Everyone grumbled and Tallahassee spoke up. "Bangor's right. I'm getting cramped up."

The girls rolled their eyes and agreed. Especially now, they were all getting hot and bothered.

Shannon then spoke up. "I wish we kept the red Hummer."

Tallahassee looked in at her and Arianne ruffled her hair.

Wichita then spoke to Shannon. "Oh yeah! Back at the amusement park! Who was driving? 'Cause that was hell of a flip!"

Shannon smirked and pointed at her older sister. "Bangor. Zombies were chasing us, and then she told me and Belfast to get into crash position 'cause of the ramp, making us fly through the air doing flips. Even worse for me, when the zombies were chasing us… Bangor was teaching me how to drive."

Wichita started chuckling. "Wow. Are you good at driving?"

Shannon shrugged. "I dunno. Ask Bangor."

Wichita looked to Arianne for an answer. Arianne nodded and smiled. "Well. If she ran someone over…You wouldn't be able to tell if it was an accident or on purpose."

Shannon rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Gee, thanks."

Everyone started chuckling and Arianne corrected her. "I'm only joking. Yeah, she's good. Good enough to do a day shift, heh."

They all chuckled again and Little Rock interrupted. "So, are we gonna' find another car or what?"

Columbus nodded and interjected. "Yup. Ards! Do you still love Hummers?"

Shannon nodded mysteriously. "Uhh, yeah I guess…. Why?"

Columbus then asked his little sister. "What's your favourite colour again?"

Shannon answered. "Where is this going bro? And red and orange… Why?"

Columbus pointed to a Hummer store which had all different colours of those big trucks.

Shannon widened her eyes and stuck her face to the window. "Wow. Cool beans!"

Tallahassee raised his eyebrows. "Cool _beans_?"

Shannon nodded, not taking her eyes off the colourful cars. "Long story."

Tallahassee accepted the answer and pulled into the car park.

Wichita walked over to Shannon. "So, how you feeling?"

Shannon nodded. "Pretty good. Just a little drowsy sometimes, but I'll live." She chuckled along with it.

Wichita nodded with a smile on her face and high-fived Shannon. "Well that's a good sign. But remember, don't get too exerted. You don't want to hurt yourself. "

Shannon nodded then Little Rock called for her sister to come over. "Well. Sister calls. Gotta go."

Wichita walked off and Shannon went off and did her own thing.

Everyone was checking out the multi-coloured Hummers.

Scotty tapped Shannon on the shoulder. "Hi."

Shannon narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "Hi…" She said turning away.

Scotty kept following her around. "So, what car are you gonna choose for your sister?"

Shannon rolled her eyes and stopped to turn around to Scotty. "Why do you care and what do you want?"

Scotty put his hands in his pockets. "I dunno. I thought you were kinda cool and I wanted to come talk to you."

Shannon opened her mouth to say something then said something else. "Look here California. I didn't like your crap from the minute I actually met you and I thought you'd be a complete and utter asshole anyways so I stayed clear from you. So I think you could do us both a favour… Just walk away."

Scotty widened his eyes and walked off. To Shannon's surprise, it actually worked. "Huh… Awesome."

When everyone else was getting inside different Hummers to try them out… Shannon saw it… The perfect car. She shouted to the others to look at it. When they all got there, they stared in awe.

The Hummer was black with red vinyl and on the inside… Orange leather interior.

Shannon turned to Arianne and made a puppy dog face. "Can we get it p-pweaasseee?"

Arianne sighed and nodded. "The puppy dog face. Works all the freaking time."

A squeak escaped Little Rocks throat. "Wow."

Shannon jumped into the driver's seat and started laughing. "Whoa! This is friggen' awesome!"

Tallahassee gave one of his southern laughs and went to go find the keys for it. He gave them back to Shannon. "Feels free, doesn't it Ards?"

Shannon turned to him and nodded with a big smile on her face.

Columbus then went up to the window of the driver's seat. "So, are you taking this one then?"

"Hell to the yeah!" Shannon exclaimed.

Columbus smirked. "Okay guys. Let's all meet down in Georgia. We'll crash there for the night."

Arianne nodded. "Okay. Ards. Scoot over."

Shannon pouted and shook her head slowly. "I wanna drive it."

Arianne raised her eyebrows. "Okay then. You can drive."

Shannon had a huge smile on her face. "SERIOUSLY?"

Columbus chuckled and nodded.

Tallahassee then butted in. "Hey, Ards, move over a sec, 'cause we need to get the car outta' the shop first."

Shannon made an 'o' shape with her mouth and budged over. Tallahassee drove the car out of the shop and got out of the car leaving Shannon to get back in the drivers seat.

When Arianne sat Brooke in with her and got in the car herself the others did the same.

The black and red Hummer and yellow Hummer were sitting side-by-side. Arianne rolled down the passenger window and started talking to Tallahassee. "Okay. We'll meet you in Georgia."

Tallahassee nodded and looked at her. "Are you okay?"

Arianne raised an eyebrow. "Yes… Why?"

Tallahassee shook his head. "Oh, uh, nothin'… Nothin'… Yeah, see you in Georgia."

Tallahassee's group went first, and the three sisters followed them.

When they started driving, Wichita asked Tallahassee. What was that all about?"

Tallahassee shook his head and didn't answer. Everyone else didn't talk to him until Idaho 'because they were all really confused.

In the black and red Hummer with the three sisters, Shannon asked the same thing. "What was that all about?"

Arianne shrugged. Shannon sighed and continued driving to Georgia.

_***3 Hours Later***_

The gang then got to a shop in Georgia. Little Rock, Shannon and Wichita were talking outside while the others were in the shop looking for supplies.

Wichita then went quiet and whispered. "So, Ards… What was that whole thing with your sister and Tallahassee?"

Shannon took in a breath and shook her head. "I have no idea. I'm just leaving it. You don't wanna get into a fight with my sister. It makes you feel like crap afterwards."

Wichita nodded. "Yeah no worries. I wouldn't get into a fight with her unless she bitched to me or she acted like a total asshole."

Shannon smirked and the others came out of the shop.

Arianne came out carrying four bags of junk food and Tallahassee came out with his head hanging.

Little Rock called to him. "No Twinkie, huh?"

Tallahassee looked up and shook his head. "Come on. Let's go find somewhere to stay."

Columbus walked over to Wichita and slipped his hand into hers. Wichita smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Little Rock and Shannon both rolled their eyes.

The group all got into their cars and drove on through Georgia.

In the yellow Hummer, Little Rock had fallen asleep on Columbus' shoulder. He motioned for Wichita to look at her.

Wichita looked at her younger sister and smiled. She then whispered into Columbus' ear. "I knew she'd eventually get the hang of you being like a big brother to her."

Columbus smiled. "Thanks. What's one more to a group of three sisters?"

He and Wichita smirked.

Scotty looked in the back to find Little Rock on one side, Columbus in the middle and Wichita on the other side. He rolled his eyes.

In the other Hummer with the three sisters, Shannon was in the passenger seat and her head kept falling down because she was so sleepy.

Arianne looked at her and tried to adjust her head while driving. Not. Easy. When she got her little sister's head to stay, she got out a walkie talkie from earlier in the shop. She got them and gave one to Tallahassee to talk to each other to say what was happening.

She took out the talkie and started talking into it. "Tallahassee. Pick up."

Tallahassee took out his talkie. "Florida here. What's the problem?"

Arianne answered. "Can you keep an eye out for a house to crash in? The girls are sleeping."

Tallahassee replied. "You got it coach. Stay in touch."

They both put the talkies away and kept their eyes open for a house.

About half an hour later, they drove into a cul-de-sac in the middle of Georgia.

At this point, Wichita was awake along with Arianne and Tallahassee.

Arianne and Tallahassee got out of their cars and Tallahassee instructed Wichita to mind everyone. "Yo Kansas. Can you watch over the sleeping ducks while we go check out a couple houses?"

Wichita nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll whistle for you guys if anything goes wrong."

Tallahassee gave her a nod and Arianne and him walked off.

When they got into one of the houses, Tallahassee coughed and turned on his torch. A zombie came running out of one of the rooms and he shot it dead. "Well, that was easy." Arianne exclaimed.

Tallahassee smirked. "Yeah. Funny shit princess."

All of a sudden, Tallahassee's torch ran out and they both heard a snarl.

"Shit." Tallahassee said flicking the switch on his torch on and off.

Arianne chuckled. "Nice move."

It was pitch black in the house, so they couldn't see anything.

All of a sudden, Arianne felt something latch on to her waist. "Tallahassee... Get the hell off me!"

Tallahassee replied from down the hall. "I ain't nowhere near ya!"

Arianne muttered under her breath. "Oh, god." She screamed and heard another snarl. "Fuck!"

She got her gun in her hand and hit whatever it was in the head.

Tallahassee then found the light switch and turned on the lights.

Arianne was standing there, wide eyed, breathing heavily and clutching onto her gun.

Tallahassee saw her face, then the zombie below her. "Jesus! Are you alright?"

Arianne blinked and looked at him. "Do i _look _alright?"

Tallahassee looked at her and rubbed her back in comfort. "Um, it'll be okay."

Arianne looked at him. "Thanks."

Tallahassee nodded and checked through the rest of the house and made it official that it was zombie-free.

He walked over to Arianne. "You think we should crash here for the night?"

Arianne nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Tallahassee nodded and smiled. "Okay. Let's go get the bull dozers." He smirked walking out the door.

Arianne blinked and smiled then mumbled to herself. "Sure."

When they both got their cars, Arianne lifted Brooke and carried her out.

She then said to Tallahassee. "Hey, could you get my other sister 'cause I'm nowhere near strong enough to lift someone her size." She smirked.

Tallahassee chuckled and nodded. "No problem."

When he lifted Shannon, the two walked into the house and set the two sleeping girls on the sofa.

They walked back out to the yellow Hummer and Tallahassee lifted Little Rock. They woke the two boys up and Wichita started whispering to Arianne.

She asked. "Hey Bangor, what was that scream earlier?"

Arianne answered. "Zombie."

They walked on and all found rooms to stay. Tallahassee and Arianne unfortunately had to share a bed again.

When Tallahassee got in with Arianne, she rolled her eyes. "Ugh... Again?"

Tallahassee chuckled. "Yeah, don't worry about it. I'm goin' straight to sleep."

Arianne smiled. "Awesome. Same here. So... 'Night." Arianne turned around and went to sleep.

"Night." Tallahassee replied.

* * *

When everyone woke up the next morning, Wichita was making breakfast.

Shannon walked into the kitchen and tooke in a whiff of bacon, eggs, waffles and pancakes. "Mm... That's great."

Wichita chuckled and turned around. "Why, thank you Ards."

When the cooking was done, Wichita walked into the dining room which had Shannon and Little Rock already at the table.

Columbus then walked into the room and yawned. "Great bed that was."

Scotty rolled his eyes and pushed past him and sat on the sofa.

At that, Tallahassee came bouncing into the room. "Ooohhh! I smell bacon!"

Wichita looked at him. "Well, that's good, 'cause there is plenty."

Shannon then thumped her fork and knife on the table. "Come on! Dish it out! I'm starving!"

Little Rock patted Shannon on the back. "Calm down dude. It's coming."

All of a sudden, Arianne walked in and stated. "No-one gets between Ards and her food."

She then said. "Sure, remember that one day in school you were eating chips and that guy Ryan stole one and you full on went ape shit and smacked him across the face and kicked him in the nuts, chasing him around the school."

Tallahassee looked at Shannon. "Smart girl."

Everyone else just stared at Shannon and Shannon looked down. "Yeah."

Columbus then sat down at the table and announced. "Here's to a great cook and to survival! Dig in!"

Everyone yelled in unison. "Hoorah!"

* * *

When they all got dressed, they all jumped in their cars and decided just to drive around Georgia. They planned to go different routes each then to meet up somewhere in the middle.

Tallahassee and his group took one way, and Arianne's group took the other.

**_With Arianne's Group..._**

Shannon was looking out the window at all of the run down buildings, and at one point she saw an animal shelter, with animals still in it.

She gasped. "Arianne! Look! There's dogs still in there!" She said tugging on her sisters sleeve.

Arianne took her eyes off the road and looked in at the shelter. "Oh my god! Are there ducks in there? That is friggen' aw-"

All of a sudden, the car hit somethin and they heard a squel.

Arianne immediately hit the brakes and had a look of horror on her face. She looked at Shannon who was completely frozen then all she moved was her eyeballs to look at her older sister.

Shannon then quietly said. "Go out there and check what that was."

Arianne raised her eyebrows and shook her head rapidly. "No way in hell am I going out there! You go!"

Shannon replied with a matter-of-factly tone in her voice. "I'm not the driver."

"I am _not_ going out there." Arianne stated.

Shannon then slapped her sister across the face. "Go. What if it was a duck?"

Arianne then didn't question it and jumped out of the car. She slowly walked around to the front of the car and saw that it wasn't a duck nor dog, but a zombie?

Shannon then leaned against her side of the car. "Well that was wasted."

All of a sudden Shannon heard a yelp and she widened her eyes and ran round to Arianne's side of the car.

She saw Arianne with her mouth covered and a knife up to her throat. Arianne was shaking her head and all of a sudden someone tapped Shannon on the shoulder and she spun round. There was a boy and he smiled at her.

Shannon opened her mouth to say something, but the boy caught her off gaurd. "Dammit sis! Can't you just leave people alone?"

He walked up to the girl that was holding Arianne hostage and pulled her off her.

Arianne brushed herself off then looked at the guy. "Than-k-s... Ummm, thank you."

Shannon sat on the hood of their Hummer and rolled her eyes.

The girl rolled her eyes and sat on the curb.

Arianne asked the boy. "So, what do we call you guys then? I'm Banogr and her over on the car... Yeah, that's my little sister Ards. Oh! ANd my other, youngest sister in the car, she's Belfast."

Then the girl butted in. "They're pretty stupid names."

"Oh, we don't go by out real names. There's another group of us, but they're on the other side of Georgia. " Arianne explained.

The girl jerked her eyebrows and turned her head.

She had elbow length, chocolate brown hair and you could see a red tint. She had hazel eyes and had her nose pierced with a hoop. Both of her ears were pierced but her right ear was pierced three times, gettin higher each time.

As for the boy, he had fluffy, black, spiky hair with orange tips and blue eyes. He had his left ear pierced and was a little nicer than his sister.

The boy smiled at Arianne and she smiled back. He replied. "Well, we're from Idaho... So, you can call me Idaho... And ignore my sister, she's pretty much a bitch until you get to know her."

Arianne nodded. "Okay... So, what do we call you?" She asked, gesturing towards the girl.

She looked at Arianne and sighed. "Boise... That's where we're from."

Shannon then scoffed and rolled off the hood of the car. She walked round to the side the other three were on and leaned up against car, crossing her legs.

Idaho then noticed her. "Hi." He said sticking out his hand.

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Hi." She replied crossing her arms.

Arianne furrowed her eyebrows. "She's not normally like that." She said to Idaho. As a reply, Idaho nodded his head.

Arianne gave a small sigh and continued talking to Idaho.

Shannon sighed and put her hair up in a pony-tail. She then looked at Boise and shrugged. She walked over to her and sat beside her.

Shannon set her chin on her bent knee's. "Hi." She mumbled.

Boise looked up. "Hi." She said turning her head.

Shannon then asked. "Are you guys coming with us?"

Boise looked up wide eyed. "Uhh... No, sorry."

Shannon looked at Boise with her puppy eyes. "Please? It's easier for you guys, 'cause there's more of us to help each other out, plus, me and my sister will feel really bad if we just leave you here."

Boise looked at Shannon's face. She really didn't want to hurt her feelings. "I, umm... We ca-"

She looked at Shannon's face again. Shannon was doing the crying thing she does to win people over.

Then, Boise looked at her younger brother talking to Arianne. "Umm... Yeah, I guess so." She sighed.

Shannon smiled. "Cool! I'll tell my sister."

Shannon walked over to Arianne and put her head on her big sister's arm.

Arianne smiled and put her arm around her Shannon's neck, so her head then fell into her side. "Hey sis." Arianne said kissing her little sister on the crown of her head..

Shannon replied. "Hi... Boise said that you guys are coming with us!" She gave a small chuckled gesturing towards Idaho.

The two older ones smirked.

Shannon then added. "Oh, Idaho... Sorry about earlier... I was just kinda annoyed... Thanks for joining the group." She then smiled and put out her hand.

Idaho chuckled and shook it. "Thanks Ards. Appreciate it alot."

Boise then got up. "We should go now... It's nearly night time, and the zombies are lurking at night... Where are the others?"

Arianne then nodded her head. "Yeah, you're right, and I'll get hold of them, hang on."

Arianne walked over to the car and found Brooke sleeping... Again. And left Shannon with Boise and Idaho.

She got her walkie talkie. "Come in Florida."

Tallahassee replied. "Yo... Find anything?"

Arianne smirked. "Yeah actually... Where are you guys?"

"We're at the town hall... What did you find?" Tallahassee asked.

"Okay, we'll meet you there... And, we found two survivors... Brother and sister." Arianne explained.

Tallahassee scoffed. "More? Again? God! Okay, see you here in about five or ten minutes."

"Yup, see you guys then." Arianne replied.

When she put the talkie away, she went back to the others. "So. Care to hop in? Be quiet though... My little sister's sleeping."

Boise rolled her eyes and Idaho nodded and jumped in the car.

**_With Tallahassee's Group..._**

Little Rock was in the back and laned into the front. "So, what'd she say?"

Tallahassee replied. "They found two more survivors. Let's hope they're not total b-holes."

Little Rock smirked. "Yeah, okay." She sat back down with Columbus and Scotty.

Wichita was in the front with Tallahassee. "So, where are we going next?" Tallahassee asked.

Wichita pulled out the map. "Hmm... Well, Alabama is closer... So, how about it?"

Tallahassee nodded looking out the window. "Sure. I could use some Alabama."

* * *

Arianne came spinning around the corner in the black Hummer.

Tallahassee saw this and got ready to get out of the car.

Wichita closed her eyes and opened her door. "Let's hope to god they're not dick heads."

Tallahassee chuckled. "Yup."

When everyone got out of each car, Little Rock ran over over to Boise. "Hi!"

Boise went sort of quiet and looked down. "Hi."

Little Rock did the same and backed away to greet Idaho.

She walked up to him. "Hi!"

Idaho turned to her. "Hi there!"

Little Rock smied and looked backat her sister who gave a smallsmile.

Little Rock then introduced everyone. "Well, I'm Little Rock and over there, that's my sister Wichita and that's Columbus, Tallahasee and California." She stated, pointing to each indivdual.

Idaho raised his hand as a small wave. "Hi guys. Well, call me Idaho, and my sister over there, call her Boise."

Wichita smiled and nodded.

Columbus raised his hand to wave.

Scotty rolled his eyes and looked away.

While Tallahassee was leaning up against the car and took off his hat and bowed his head as a friendly gesture.

Boise stood there awkwardly and rocked back and forth on her feet.

Idaho then said. "Ignore my sister if she's a bitch to you, but she's only like this until you get to know one another."

Everyone nodded then Boise butted in. "Wow thanks."

Idaho smirked.

Tallahassee then butted in. "Okay, well, since we know who everybody is, we should get goin'."

Arianne then asked. "Where are we going next?"

Tallahassee replied singing. "Sweet home Alabama!"

Shannon chuckled and jumped in the drivers seat of the black Hummer.

Idaho watched her as she did, then he asked Arianne. "What is she doing?"

Arianne looked at what he meant and laughed. "Oh, she's gonna' drive." She said walking to the car laughing.

Idaho had the look of horror on his face. When everyone got in their cars, Idaho sat in the front with Shannon.

"Exactly, how old are you Ards?" He asked.

Shannon answered simply. "Thirteen. How about you?"

Idaho replied. "Im twenty... Why are you driving?"

When Idaho said his age, Arianne looked relieved.

Shannon looked at him while putting the car in drive and gave him a sly smile. "'Cause I can."

Boise chuckled from the back seat and Idaho looked in at her.

"What? It was funny!" She exclaimed.

Arianne smirked then asked. "So, what age are you Boise?"

Boise blinked then answered. "I'm twenty-five." She looked at Arianne with raised eyebrows. "You?"

Arianne smiled. "Twenty."

Idaho looked in at her and smiled and she smiled back.

Shannon rolled her eyes and started humming.

All the older ones stopped talking and heard Shannon humming.

Arianne looked at her little sister and had a lovable smile on her face.

Boise had a soft thinking smile on her face.

Idaho looked at Shannon and smiled aswell and Brooke was sleeping through the the whole meeting and everything! My god that girl can sleep!

Shannon then stopped and saw everyone staring at her. "What?"

Boise then spoke quietly. "That was beautiful."

Idaho and Arianne and even Shannon looked in at Boise with a raised eyebrow.

Boise looked down. "Well it was..."

Shannon then smirked. "Thanks."

Boise gave a small smile.

Shannon then put in a Paramore RIOT! cd.

Idaho and Boise then both gave out small cheers.

"Yes! You like Paramore! Finally! We love Paramore!" Cheered Idaho.

"Yeah! Amazing in concert!" Said Boise.

Everyone chuckled and continued on to Alabama.

* * *

When they all got to Alabama, it was about 1.00am.

Shannon and Brooke were asleep in the back, and Boise was with them. Shannon's head was on Boise's shoulder and to her, she actually found it kind of cute.

Arianne was driving and Idaho was still in the front with her. They were talking away to eachother and getting to know one another.

Idaho asked her a question. "Have you ever had a serious boyfriend?"

Arianne all of a sudden felt really awkward. "Ummm... Once... Yeah."

"What was his name?" Idaho asked.

Arianne stared infront of her and shifted in her seat. "Uhhh..."

Idaho then realised what he did. "Oh! I'm sorry! You don't have to say! Wow! Sorry about that... I didn't-"

Arianne interrupted him. "It's fine." She softly chuckling. Don't worry about it."

Idaho let out a breath. "Cool... So, you really love your sister's, huh?"

Arianne scoffed. "Yeah! Of course I love them! They're my sister's! My little 13-year-old and 7-year old sisters. They're the only family I've got... Apart from my brother."

Idaho nodded and then questioned. "Who's your brother?"

Arianne looked at him. "Columbus..."

Idaho nodded and softly said. "Yeah."

* * *

When they all found a house to stay for the night, it was about 4.00am.

Tallahassee stopped the car and walked over to Arianne and spoke to her. "You wanna' crash here for a day or so? Just so we can get reloaded and stuff again?"

Arianne looked at him. "Sure." She shrugged.

Arianne stopped the car and got out and lifted Brooke.

She called to Tallahassee. "Tallahassee, could you grab my sister-"

"I'll get her." Idaho said from behind her.

Arianne made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

Idaho grabbed Shannon and Boise followed them out of the car.

Tallahassee lifted Little Rock who was also sleeping.

When everybody got in the house, Idaho, Arianne and Tallahassee set Shannon, Brook and Little Rock on the sofa's.

Everyone else fell asleep upstairs after quickly boarding up the windows.

* * *

**Hey! Im hoping Boise and Idaho sound like good characters! Give me some feedback on ur opinions guys! =)**


	10. Tale of Two Friends Part 2

When everyone was sleeping, they all had seperate bedrooms because the house was huge.

Shannon was in a deep sleep.

* * *

It was in the evening... The sky was purple and orange.

She was running closer to the screaming. She got closer, and closer... Then she got there... Arianne was bit... Again.

"Arianne? No!" She kneeled down beside her older sister, who was lying on the ground, bleeding out.

"Shannon... You have to leave." Arianne said softly.

Shannon shook her head slowly. "No... Not without you. You nearly died last time. Im staying right here, beside my big sister." She said hanging over her older sister.

Arianne gave a small soft smile... Her eyes slowly started to close over.

Shannon noticed this. "What...? No! No! Arianne, open your eyes! Please!"

Arianne's eyes gently fluttered open again. "What is it baby?" She said softly.

Shannon started sobbing. "You can't die yet... You still need to teach me everything I need to know."

Arianne blinked slowly and took all the power she had left in her, to hug her little sister. "It's okay... Run away... I'll be fine."

Shannon shook her head... Then the zombies came.

Arianne looked around as best she could then sighed. "Time to go." She whispered.

Shannon widened her eyes. "No... No! It's not time to go! It's time to fight!"

Shannon stood up and protected her sister the best she could possibly manage.

All of a sudden... Arianne got further and further away.

Shannon looked down and saw her sister wasn't there anymore. Instead, the zombies were running towards Arianne...

Arianne started screaming. "NOOO! HELP! SHANNON! HELP ME!"

Shannon yelled. "ARIANNE! I'M COMING!" She started running towards her older sister, but she kept getting further and further away.

Shannon just, couldn't make it in time.

The zombies found their... Feast.

Shannon stopped and couldn't catch her breath.

She watched the zombies eating her big sister.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed falling to her knee's.

All of a sudden, the zombies got up and started running at Shannon.

She gasped and started running away... She ran as fast as she could... But she wasn't fast enough.

"HEELLLLLPPPPPP MEEEE!"...

* * *

Shannon woke up screaming and shot upright. Her face was all wet from crying and she was breathing heavily. She continued to cry her eyes out and was as scared as anything.

Arianne came rushing in and stood at the door panicking. "What's wrong?"

Shannon didn't answer. She bowed her head, still crying her eyes out.

Arianne walked over and sat on the bed.

She put her two hands on either side of Shannon's face. "Hey, hey! Shannon... Tell your big sister what's wrong."

Shannon looked down still crying and took in a deep breath.

"I-I had a bad dream." She said quietly.

Arianne took her hands off Shannon's face and looked at her. "Yeah.." She said softly and lovingly.

Shannon replied, finding it hard to take in air. "You g-got bit, a-and I stayed by your side and the others couldn't help you a-and more and more zombies were coming and I was fighting them off... P-Protecting you... B-But you kept getting further and further away... A-And..."

Arianne gave her sister a sad look. "Keep going."

"A-And they started... Eating you." Shannon said, looking up at her sister with her glassy brown eyes.

Arianne moved the corners of her mouth.

Shannon started crying again.

"Oh, no, no, no, no..." Arianne said softly.

She took her little sister in her arms. "Shhh... It's okay."

Shannon cried into her sister's shoulder and shook her head. "No. No, it's not okay... I couldn't protect you. I couldn't save you. You were screaming my name still getting further and further... And I couldn't help you..."

Shannon continued crying and Arianne rocked her back and forth.

"Shhhh... You're okay... It was just a nightmare... It's not gonna' happen... Calm down darlin'..."

Shannon kept crying but stopped a little and slightly calmed down. She choked on her tears.

"Okay, you're alright... Shannon... You shouldn't be protecting me... _I'm_ the one who should be protecting _you_... Now calm down alright?"

Shannon nodded and sniffed. "Okay."

"Okay. And besides, zombies can't eat me or even come near me, remember? I'm immune to them now... So calm." Arianne gave her a small smile and kissed her on the forehead.

She waited until Shannon got back into bed and tucked her in. She kissed her on the forehead again. "Night night Shanzy. I love you."

"Love you too." Shannon replied closing her eyes.

* * *

The next day, Shannon went downstairs and Boise was staring at her.

Shannon saw. "What?"

Boise shook her head. "Uhmm, nothing, sorry."

Shannon nodded slowly and walked out onto the porch, shutting the door behind her.

Boise looked down and sighed. She got up and followed Shannon out to the porch.

She sat beside her, and after about 5 minutes, Boise spoke up. "Okay, I know, you probably don't fully trust me or anything yet, but I have a question for you..."

Shannon looked down, then up at Boise. "Uh-huh..."

Boise curved her lips. "Last night... That scream... Was that you?"

Shannon opened her mouth to answer but instead, she nodded.

Boise replied. "Yeah, what was it?"

Shannon tightened her shoulders. "It... I had a nightmare."

Boise made an 'o' shape with her mouth. "Umm, do you mind me asking... What about?"

Shannon winced. "Bangor got bit, I tried saving her... Zombies ate her... A-And then they got to me... I couldn't do anything to help her." She replied simply, holding back tears.

Boise gave her a sad look. "Oh... Are you alright?"

Shannon looked at her. She shrugged. "Kinda... Not really... It's complicated."

Boise thought for a minute, but then she put her arm around Shannon. "It's okay... It was only a nightmare, and besides... Your sister would never get bit."

Shannon rolled her eyes. "Yeah right." She mumbled.

Boise heard her but pretended not to. "What?"

"Nothing." Shannon replied.

"Okay... Well, I was just getting that cleared. Oh, and sorry if I've caused any trouble for you guys. I'll go if you want me to." Boise said.

Shannon shook her head. "No! No, it's fine... You can stay. You haven't caused any trouble... But... Try not to be shy... Be yourself... Talk to people... Oh, and don't get on Tallahassee's nerves, 'cause he'll just piss you off."

Boise chuckled. "Thanks for the info Ards... Well, I'll talk to you soon."

Shannon nodded. "Cya."

Boise walked back into the house and Shannon stayed on the porch, watching the sunrise.

* * *

When Arianne came down the stairs, she came down wobbling and wiping her face.

Wichita watched her. "What's wrong Bangor?"

Arianne cracked her neck. "Awhh, man... I'm tired outta' my skull. What time is it?"

Wichita checked her watch. "It's 10.00am."

Arianne grumbled. "Good god. Where's Ards?"

Wichia pointed to the porch.

Arianne gave a little sigh and walked out onto the porch where her little sister was.

She sat down behind Shannon and wrapped her arms around her. "Guess who?" She said cheerfully.

Shannon blinked. "Arianne."

Arianne chuckled. "Nope. It's the mad hatter."

Shannon looked at her sister. She had red eyes.

Arianne fell back a little. "Wow, what happened to you?"

Shannon shrugged. "I dunno. I could tell my face is bright red... Isn't it?"

Arianne nodded. "Lil' bit... So how you feeling after your little incident?"

Shannon took an unnecessary breath. "I don't even know... But when you eyes go red and your face goes red, it's gotta' be bad right?"

Arianne stroked her sister's hair. "You'll be alright... Hang on."

Arianne got up and opened the door to stick her head through. "Wichita." She whispered.

Wichta looked round at her. "Yeah?"

"Can you come out here and check Shannon... I think she might have a fever." Arianne replied.

Wichita set down her glass of juice and walked towards the door.

She walked out to Shannon and sat beside her. "Well hello there Ards. How you feeling?"

Shannon let out a raspy breath. "Sick."

Wichita made a sympathetic face and put her hand up to Shannon's forehead. "You're burnin' up. Bangor, go get a thermometer and an ice cold bottle of water."

Arianne nodded and walked into the house to find the equipment.

Wichita tucked a leg into her stomach and let the other dangle of the side of the porch. "So what started this?"

Shannon looked at her. "I'm... Not, sure... I had a nightmare last night, and come to think, I felt really hot when I woke up screaming."

Wichita scratched the back of her neck. "Hmm... Wait... That was you?"

Shannon nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Wichita ruffled Shannon's hair. "You'll be alright."

Shannon gave a broad smile. "Thanks."

Then, Arianne came back out with the things Wichita needed. "Got it."

Wichita smiled at her. "Thanks. Thermometer." She said sticking out her hand.

Ariane set the thermometer in Wichita's hand. "Here."

Wichita nodded and stuck the thermometer in Shannon's mouth. "Now, you gotta' keep that in there for about 5 minutes."

Shannon nodded. "K." She mumbled, being sure not to drop the tool.

Wichita got up and dragged Arianne into the livingroom. "So, how'd this happen exactly?"

Arianne opened her mouth to say something but shook her head. With her hands held up at shoulder height.

Wichita rubbed her neck. "Hmmmm..."

"Will she be okay doc?" Arianne asked.

"Not known for sure... But I think she'll live." Wichita answered.

This made Arianne's face turn into thunder. "What?"

Wichita widened her eyes. "Oh! No! I'm kidding! She'll be fine... It's just a fever."

Arianne sighed. "Thank god. I was scared shitless for a minute there!" She said smacking Wichita upside the head.

Wichita chuckled. "Wow, thanks."

Shannon then walked into the livingroom where her sister and Wichita were.

All of a sudden, Idaho came down the stairs. "Mornin' girls."

Shannon sneezed. "Morning!"

Wichita smiled. "Morning."

Arianne smirked and had a shy smile on her face. "Morning..."

Idaho walked into the kitchen and Wichita looked at Arianne with her jaw dropped. "You like him don't you?"

Arianne widened her eyes. "What? No! We're just friends!"

Wichita smirked. "Right... Friends with privlages."

Shannon and Arianne looked at each other and both spoke in unison. "Ew."

Shannon shuddered. "There's no need for a mental image." She shuddered again. "Scarred. For. Life."

Wichita chuckled and Shannon coughed then walked into the downstairs bathroom.

Arianne let out a breath and dragged Wichita into a spare room. "So what if I like him anyway? Not like I'm going to do anything about it."

Wichita shrugged. "Whatever... Let's just wait and see where this takes us." She said slyly walking out of the room.

Arianne dropped her jaw and screamed. "NO!" She ran out of the room and jumped on Wichita, then Idao was staring at them. Wichita and Arianne looked like lost puppies.

Idaho laughed. "I'm not asking."

"Umm... I was just telling her a joke" Arianne tried to lie.

"Oh I wanna hear this joke" Idaho said.

"Me too!" Shannon and Little Rock called, knowing fine rightly it was a bad lie to cover up. But hey why not big a deeper whole for the older two girls.

"Sure, umm.. do you wanna start Bangor?" Wichita said to Arianne giving her a look.

"Umm... there was a male bear" Arianne said pointing at Wichita.

"and a white rabbit" Wichita continued pointing back at Arianne.

"They _hated _each other" Arianne said glaring at Wichita.

Arianne continued making it up as she went along. "They were in the forest and they found a genie lamp, he granted them three wishes, the bear went _first"_ She was gesturing for Wichita to start.

"The bear wished, I wish I was the only male bear in this town!"

"The rabbit wished for a motor bike helmet"

"Bear, I wish to be the only male bear in this country"

"Rabbit, I wish for a motorbike to go with that helmet"

"I wish to be the only male bear in this world and the rest female!"

"I wish that bear was gay" Arianne finshed the joke.

Little Rock looked at Shannon and they both started laughing.

Idaho then followed and started laughing.

Brooke then bounced in. "I wanna' go swimming!"

Shannon side glanced at Arianne and Arianne nodded. "Sure! Why not?"

Shannon and Little Rock shrugged.

"Whoop whoop! Swimming time!" Tallahassee yelled.

Columbus smirked. "Okay. If you say so."

Wichita pumped her fist in the air. "Swimming! Woo hoo."

Then Idaho and Boise shrugged together. "Let's go!" They both said together.

Scotty rolled his eyes like always and just went along with it.

Everyone went and packed a few towels.

Little Rock then suggested. "Guys, don't you think we should find some swim suits?"

Wichita then put her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Little Rock's right! Let's quickly go to the store and find a few."

Everybody agreed and jumped in each Hummer.

They all drove to the store and the five girls ran in, but left Brooke with Columbus.

The girls ran in, guns in hands and checked for swim suits.

Shannon grabbed a red one-piece with orange flames. She also took a multi-coloured small one-piece for Brooke.

Little Rock got a blue one-piece.

Wichita grabbed a purple bikini.

Boise grabbed a black bikini with white skulls.

And Arianne stood there rubbing her arm. "No way in hell, am I wearing a bikini! I'll wear shorts and a massive top!"

Wichita shrugged. "Okay, I get it."

Then, the girls spread out to grab some shorts for the boys.

Boise found a pair of green sorts with black spots on them, for Tallahassee.

Wichita got a pair of white shorts with blue leaves on them, for Columbus.

Arianne grabbed a pair of brown shorts with cream stripes on them, for Idaho.

And Little Rock and Shannon found a pair pf small speedo's that were pink and got them for Scotty.

They showed the other girls and they all laughed their heads off.

Everyone grabbed a bag and threw the suits in them.

They all ran back to their cars.

* * *

When they got to a lake it was in the afternoon. There was a small cliff that was easy to climb above the lake.

It was pretty wide and deep so they just decided to have a swim there.

Shannon jumped out of the car and ran up to the lake and checked for any spare zombies. None there. Awesome.

She gave a thumbs up and at that, everyone jumped out of their cars with the bags.

Little Rock handed Shannon her bag and high-fived her.

All the girls ran behind a huge rock and got changed, and the boys hid behind the cars and got changed.

* * *

Scotty took his pair of pink speedo's out and started grinding his teeth.

Tallahassee looked at him and laughed. "Hahhaaaa! You didn't check the bag before we left! Stupid dick!"

Scotty rolled his eyes and went in a huff.

Idaho and Columbus smirked and got changed.

"Wow. Bangor has good taste." Idaho inquired.

The other boys looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?" He asked shrugging.

Tallahassee shook his head and took out his pair. "God! Favourite colours! How'd Boise know?"

The other boys smirked and all shrugged and got ready.

* * *

When they were all ready, everyone took a laughing fit at Scotty and Shannon climbed to the top of the huge rock above the lake.

Everyone else went to the edge of the lake.

Arianne called for Shannon. "Ards, where'd you go?"

Shannon then appeared at the top of the rock and smiled. "Guys!"

Everybody looked up at her and Little Rock yelled. "Do a flip!"

Shannon laughed. "Sure! Okay!"

She walked back a bit and sprinted to the edge of the rock. She jumped and flipped through the air, landing in a cannon-ball.

Everyone cheered.

Little Rock then yelled. "Me next!"

She climbed to the top of the rock and jumped in, going head first.

Everyone cheered again and Shannon splashed her.

Wichita and Arianne jumped in holding hands and Tallahassee walked under the water.

Columbus and Idaho both looked at each other and shugged, they both jumped in, doing cannon-balls.

Boise helped Brooke in and slid into the water herself.

Then Scotty just sat on the edge and kicked his feet in the water.

* * *

Shannon went under water and looked around. She swam over to Boise and grabbed onto her legs.

Boise screamed and got pulled under.

She spun round and saw Shannon smiling at her.

Boise smiled and waved at Shannon.

Shannon gave her the thumbs up and went back up for sir.

She came back down and swam over to Arianne. She curled her legs around her older sister and wrapped her arms around her.

Arianne screamed her head off and started flapping her arms around.

Shannon was smiling. Wichita went under and saw that the thing that was wrapped around Arianne was Shannon.

She went back up chuckling. "It's your sister."

Arianne stopped flapping around instantly. "Oh. I knew that."

Shannon came up to the surface laughing. "You were flapping around there like a duck that was one-sighted!"

Wichita and Shannon laughed and Arianne went red.

Little Rock and Columbus were playing with Brooke.

Shannon climbed to the top of the big rock again and sat on the edge of it.

She looked at the dark sky. Then she looked down at the others, playing around in the water.

She put her two feet on a small ledge below and pushed off the rock, sending her through the air and landing on her stomach inbetween Arianne, Wichita and Boise.

Boise screwed up her face. "Ohh... That's gotta' hurt."

Shannon looked up at her. "Yes. It did."

Wichita and Arianne also screwed up their faces but Arianne patted Shannon on the top of her head.

Arianne then heard a growl behind her. She widened her eyes.

All of a sudden, a zombie lunged out of the bushes and ran towards Arianne.

But instead, it turned and ran to Tallahassee instead.

Tallahassee had his back turned and Arianne yelled.

She jumped infront of the zombie and Tallahassee turned to stab the zombie with his knife.

But... He stabbed Arianne.

Arianne landed in the water and blood came to the surface.

Shannon widened her eyes. "Shit! Sissy!"

She pulled Arianne out of the water and lay her down on the bank.

Arianne opened her eyes and her cut vanished.

Shannon let out a breath and Boise stared at Arianne's side. Not taking her eyes off where she got stabbed.

She went wide eyed and looked at Arianne. "How the hell did your cut just disappear?"

Wichita explained the whole story or Arinne getting bit and Shannon putting her blood in with Arianne's to make a reaction.

Boise went wide eyed. "Wow. That's freaky. But why did that zombie go for Tallahassee if Bangor was the easier target?"

Wichita explained again. "It's because Bangor here, is like, half human, half zombie. Oh, by the way, if you make her angry, she'll go all red-eyed and go ape shit on your ass. But when she calms down, she goes back to normal again. So zombies just don't go for her because she basically can't die. Unless she gets shot in the head. But that's a different story."

Boise looked at Arianne with a raised eyebrow.

Arianne chuckled. "You're gonna' get used to it."

Columbus then suggested. "Um, guys it's getting kinda' dark, and cold. I think, maybe we should go."

Tallahassee nodded. "The spit-fuck's right. Let's go."

They all got out of the water and got dried and threw their clothes on and headed for God-Knows-Where.

* * *

When they found somewhere in Alabama, they just stayed there.

They all ran in and got a bedroom, or a sofa.

They all fell asleep and awaited for the next day to come.

* * *

Everyone woke up the next day and went to get breakfast.

When they were all at the table, Arianne sat on the counter and sighed.

Shannon looked at her and furrowed her eyebrows. She then spoke up. "Hey, sissy. What's wrong?"

Arianne looked at Shannon and shook her head. She then jumped off the counter and went up to her room.

Shannon made her thinking face and looked down.

Idaho patted Shannon on the back and asked her. "Do you want me to go check on her?"

Shannon shruged. "If you want to."

Idaho put on a straight face and got up to walk up the stairs.

He got up to the landing and walked to the door of Arianne's room.

He knocked the door and poked his head through the crack.

He looked at Arianne, who had one leg tucked into her stomach and the other hanging off the bed.

Arianne looked up at Idaho and gave him a small, sad smile.

Idaho walked in and closed the door slightly behind him.

He sat beside Arianne on the bed. "So, what's the matter?"

Arianne shook her head. "You wouldn't care."

Idaho scoffed. "Of course I would care! But if you don't wanna' talk about it. That's fine. I understand."

Idaho got up to walk out of the room but Arianne called after him. "Idaho! Wait."

Idaho turned around and Arianne took in a breath. "Okay. You know the way Ards had a nightmare?"

Idaho nodded. "Yeah."

Arianne then replied. "And you know the whole I got bit story thing that Wichita was telling you guys about, that I'm immune to zombies and stuff?"

Idaho sat down on the bed again. "Uh-huh."

Arianne then looked at him. "Well, I was thinking... That, what if one of my sister's got bit? I'd feel like shit because I'm immune to zombies and they're not. So they could die, and I would be able to stay alive but I would feel miserable inside for the whole fucking eternity, just because I'm immune to zombies." She replied half crying, but half angrily.

"They're not going to get bit Bangor." Idaho replied.

"How do you know?" Arianne asked.

"Because... You wouldn't let that happen... I wouldn't let that happen. The whole gang wouldn't let that happen. They'll be fine. Don't worry about things like that. They're both strong and amazing girls, and so are you. Don't beat yourself up about it." Idaho said softly.

Arianne looked at Idaho and looked down again. "Thanks." She blushed.

Idaho gave a small smile.

Arianne then looked at Idaho and they both stared into each others eyes.

Idaho then spoke up. "Y'know, I never realised how blue your eyes are."

Arianne cocked her head and smiled.

Idaho then said again. "They're beautiful."

Arianne then blushed. "You think so?"

Idaho then nodded.

They both leaned into each other and got closer and closer... Until their lips met.

Then Shannon decided to go up and check on her older sister... Not a smart idea right?

When she got to Arianne's room, she went to open the door, but remembered that Idaho was still in there. Instead, she looked through the crack of the door and saw... Arianne and Idaho kissing.

Shannon widened her eyes and stumbled backwards.

She walked downstairs still wide-eyed and sat down on the sofa.

Wichita walked into the livingroom to grab her jacket and saw Shannon sitting wide-eyed.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked giggling. "You look like you just ran over a cat."

Shannon looked up at Wichita. "Oh ha ha very funny."

Wichita then replied. "What happened then?"

Shannon opened her mouth but shook her head. "I just, thought, I saw a spider." She said lying.

Wichita raised an eyebrow. "Okaaay." She said walking out of the room.

Shannon then sighed and slid down in her seat.

* * *

When Arianne and Idaho broke apart, Arianne smiled. "Well..." She exclaimed.

Idaho raised his eyebrows and smiled. "Cool."

It got really awkward there by themselves so Arianne spoke up. "Well, I'm gonna' go downstairs. You coming?"

Idaho nodded. "Sure."

When Arianne got downstairs, she saw Shannon lying on the sofa covering her eyes. "What did I miss?"

Shannon looked at her. "Not your boyfriends lips, that's for sure."

Arianne furrowed he eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

Shannon made an 'are-you-being-serious' face. "Are you kidding? As if you don't know."

Arianne narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "Shannon seriously. What the fuck are you on about?"

Shannon shook her head. "Kissing upstairs doesn't do you any good." She said sitting up.

Arianne closed her mouth. "O-Oh... You saw that?"

Shannon nodded. "Duh!"

Arianne sat down beside her younger sister. "Shannon. Look. He's a nice guy, and it didn't just automatically happen anyways. It was kinda' like in the movies." She said giggling.

Shannon looked at her with raised eyebrows. "You're disgusting." She said sarcastically, getting up.

Arianne then made a face and said. "Oohhhhh you were kidding weren't you?"

Shannon then turned around and smiled at her. "Yes."

Arianne stood up and grabbed Shannon by the arm and pulled her in for a tight hug.

Shannon chuckled and hugged back.

Arianne then said. " Y'know, if I made out with the mad hatter, you'd be happy for me... And if you made out with Jacob from Twilight, I'd be happy for you." She said still hugging her sister.

Shannon then hit Arianne in the arm. "Never say that outloud again... EVER AGAIN!"

Arianne stuck her tongue out at Shannon and was about to yell.

Shannon then screamed. "NO!"

She floored Arianne and sat on her pulling at her leg.

Arianne was screaming. "I CAN'T BREATHE!"

Shannon then yelled at her. "WELL THEN DON'T SAY I LOVE JACOB! Even though I do... BUT YOU KNOW FINE RIGHTLY WHAT I CAN DO TO YOU WHEN YOU'RE NOT LOOKING!"

Arianne then stopped squirming and thought about it. When she got the picture in her head, her eyes widened and her mouth went into a tiny 'o'.

All of a sudden she then screamed and started pulling at the carpet. "OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE JUST GET OFF!"

Shannon then growled and sighed then got off her big sister.

Arianne jumped up and her hair was a mess. "Okay. Let's make a pact."

Shannon crossed her arms and leaned to one side. "Like what?"

Arianne explained. "Okay. After I bitch slap you. I promise I will never say you fancy Jacob from Twilight out-loud ever again. It'll be our little secret."

She put out her hand. Shannon sighed and shook her older sister's hand.

Arianne then raised her eyebrows. "Okay. To make it fair, I get to bitch-slap you now. Okay? You're not allowed to hurt me back and you have to stand still."

Shannon swallowed hard an nodded. "Okay. Fair enough."

"Okay." Arianne said with raised eyebrows and nodding.

Shannon nodded.

Arianne got her hand ready.

Shannon closed her eyes tight and turned her head slightly.

Arianne swiped her hand across Shannon's face and you could hear a huge crack.

Arianne put her hands on her hips and Shannon dropped her jaw and opened her mouth. "Ouch!"

Arianne smirked. "Okay. We're fair now."

Shannon rolled her head backwards. "YOU CRACKED MY NECK!"

Arianne took in a breath. "Oooh. Sorry about that."

Shannon shook her head. "It's good. We're fine. Just promise me, you'll never do that again."

Arianne chuckled. "I promise." She hugged her litte sister and Shannon smiled. "Good." She mumbled.

Arianne smiled too and she gently ruffled her sister's hair.

* * *

**Okay hey guys! This is the part 2 of A Tale of To Friends! There's 3 parts to it and that's the chapter i'm working on now! I hope you like my story so far... It really helps if you leave reviews cuz i'd really like some ideas of what the gang could do!**

**So you guys know what to do!... Review!**

**Shannon: Yeah! Or like... Y'know... I'll do to you what i did to Arianne!**

**Arianne: (*look of horror on face*)... Oh my god! It's really painful! Just review! Trust me! You don't want Shannon to wrestle you to the ground.**

**Brooke: (*Giggles and claps hands*)**

**Wichita: Awwk... Guys! Belfast is so adorable! Wait... Not that subject... Review please! Orelse, I'll egg your house!**

**Little Rock: Same here! And I'll like, hot-wire your car or something! And I'll steal your cat and feed it to the demon dogs!**

**Tallahassee: Whatever they say... I'll take my top off for you ladies if you review! (*winks*)**

**Boise: I would love that to happen...**

**Idaho: There might be more romance for you guys if you're interested! (*raises eyebrows*) **


	11. Difficulties and Pure Love

Arianne and Shannon were in their Hummer, driving around, looking for supplies to bring back.

They were just driving around, and Shannon heard something.

"Hey. Stop the car a sec!" She said to Arianne.

Arianne did and looked at her sister. "What's up?"

Shannon put a finger up to her mouth.

When everything was silent, the sound became clearer.

It sounded like barking puppies.

Shannon widened her eyes and gave a huge smile.

She then yelled. "It's puppies!"

Arianne gasped. "Oh my god! Where?"

Shannon clicked her fingers. "Follow the barking!"

Arianne did as she was told. They started driving again and eventually ended up in front of a dog pound.

The two girls got out of the car and carefully walked in. Surprisingly there were no zombies.

All of the other dogs must've escaped, because the place was dead.

They both followed the sign that read 'PUPPIES'.

When they got in, there were two puppies in different cages.

One was black with a chocolate brown tint in its fur. It had a white mouth and a white patch on its chest, and a little bit of white above its nose.

Shannon fell in love with the puppy as soon as she saw it.

She walked up and read the label on the cage.

It read: BREED: Border Collie/ Labrador Mix.

GENDER: Boy.

Arianne then walked up to the other cage.

It was a brown and black puppy. It was white from the belly, up to its forehead and its paws were also white.

Arianne read the label.

It read: BREED: Border Collie/ Husky Mix.

GENDER: Girl.

Arianne and Shannon then looked at each other and gave small screams.

Shannon then put on her puppy face. "Oh my god Arianne, can we pretty please take them? I mean, come on! Look at their little faces!"

Arianne sighed. "I-uh…" She looked at Shannon's face, then the puppies again.

"Yeah, why not? I don't think the gang would mind adding two more to the family…"

Shannon smiled and ran to her sister and hugged her. "I love you so much!"

Arianne smiled and went to find the keys.

When she found them, she opened the door to Shannon's favourite puppy.

It came trotting out and Shannon lifted it. The puppy kept licking her face and Shannon was laughing away.

"Awh… Hello there! I'm so gonna' call you Scamp!" She said giggling.

Arianne smiled and opened the door to her favourite puppy.

She lifted it and it barked and started licking her hands and softly chewing on her fingers.

"Awk… Wee darlin'! A name… Hmm… Hayley! I'm calling you Hayley!"

The two sisters laughed and cuddled their new puppies.

They grabbed a couple collars and leads and some big bags of dog food and a couple of blankets.

When they got to the car, Shannon lay a blanket over the back seat.

She then lay Hayley and Scamp down too.

"Okay guys, you stay in here. Good dogs!" She exclaimed.

Scamp and Hayley both gave a small bark each and Shannon smiled.

She jumped in the front with Arianne and they drove on.

They then eventually stopped outside the house.

Arianne put a chain around Hayley's neck which had a small pink charm on it.

Shannon then tied a green bandana and Scamp's neck.

Arianne looked at Shannon and suggested.

"Okay. I'll go in first, close the door behind me, tell them about the surprise, I'll open the door, then you walk in with Hayley and Scamp. Alright?"

Shannon nodded. "Good plan." She said giving her sister a thumbs up.

Arianne nodded and got out of the car, walking to the front door.

She walked in closing the door behind her, as she said.

"Guys..." She called.

Everyone walked up to her, looking for an answer.

Arianne then explained about the surprise, being sure not to give it away. "Okay. Well... When me and Ards were out looking for food and supplies and stuff, we found these really cool... Aurprises... On'es mine, and one's Ards'... But they're for everyone to share... And to love."

Everyone had confused looks on their faces, but Arianne had a smile on hers.

She opened the door and Shannon walked in holding the two puppies.

Everyone had lovable smiles on their faces.

Shannon set the pups down and Little Rock gave small squels, running to Scamp. "Awwhhh! Puppies! They're soo cute!"

Wichita did the same, lifting Hayley. "Awk! Hello! You're so cute! Aren't you?"

Everyone else walked over to the puppies and started stroking them.

Boise then asked. "What are their names?"

Shannon answered smiling. "Scamp and Hayley. Scamp is mine. He's the one Little Rock's holding. And Hayley is the one that Wichita's holding. She's Arianne's."

Boise dropped her jaw. "Awwwhhhhh. That's adorable!"

Arianne had a small smile on her face and she took out four bowls and filled them with food and water for the pups. She set them down in the kitchen and took the pups off Wichita and Little Rock and set them in the kitchen to eat and play around.

When she went back into the living-room, everyone had disappeared, except Idaho and Shannon.

She raised her eyebrows and Idaho smiled at her.

Shannon put her hands in her pockets and started rocking back and forth.

She then spoke up. "Well... I'm gonna' go find Wichita and Little Rock... I'll let you two, do your thing..." She smirked.

Arianne widened her eyes and slightly shook her head.

Shannon smiled and ran out the door.

Idaho looked at Arianne, he smiled and walked closer to her.

Arianne took in a breath. "So, listen... I um, I do really like you, but, do you really think we should be dating, in, a world like this?"

Idaho opened his mouth. "Well... In my opinion... It'll keep us sane... But that's just my opinion. Yours could be different."

Arianne looked down. "Well, it-"

She was cut off by slow music.

Idaho and her furrowed their eyebrows and started looking around the room.

Arianne spotted Wichita with her head peeking out from behind the door.

Wichita smiled and winked at her and ran off.

A small smile wiped across Arianne's face. "Actually, forget I said any of that."

She smiled at Idaho and he smiled back. "I can do that."

Arianne chuckled and kissed Idaho on the cheek.

Idaho held out his hand and Arianne had a confused looked on her face.

Idaho chuckled. "Care to dance?"

Arianne went red. "I can't dance dude."

Idaho shrugged and slipped his hand over Ariannes'.

Soon, they were slow dancing. Arianne's head was resting against Idaho's, with her eyes closed.

All of a sudden, Little Rock walked infront of the glass door and saw the two dancing.

She gave a small smile. "Awh... They're so cute together." She said softly.

She then heard Wichita and quietly called her.

"Sis! Come see this!" She said.

Wichita walked over and watched.

"Yeah... Cute huh?" She asked her little sister.

Little Rock nodded and they both sat down and watched Arianne and Idaho dance together.

Eventually, Shannon started looking for Wichita and Little Rock.

"Guys?" She called.

She then saw Boise in the kitchen, playing with Scamp and Hayley.

"Hey Boise, have you seen Little Rock and Wichita?"

Boise looked up. "Uhm, yeah... I think they're up in the living-room."

"Thanks." Shannon replied stroking the two pups.

She walked up to the living-room and saw the two sisters staring through the glass door, eating popcorn.

"Hey guys." She said.

Wichita and Little Rock both shushed her and Little Rock waved her hand in the air for Shannon to sit beside them.

Shannon walked over and sat down. She looked out the door and saw her sister and Idaho dancing. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

She blinked. "No. Way."

Wichita put her arm around Shannon and smirked. "I don't know about you two. But I think Idaho and Bangor love each other."

Little Rock gave small laughs and Shannon had a confused look on her face.

She shook her head. "But Arianne can't dance!" She half whispered and half yelled.

Wichita smirked a little and a sly smile wiped across her face.

Little Rock then noticed a switch.

She walked over to it and there was a small sign above it.

It read, 'DISCO LIGHTS FOR CONSERVATORY'.

Little Rock smiled and flipped the switch.

She gave a small scream and dove behind sofa. Wichita doing the same.

Shannon was left sitting on sofa, not knowing what was happening.

She looked back through the glass door and saw Arianne standing there, hands on her hips, staring at her.

Shannon widened her eyes and made her mouth into a small 'o'.

"Dang it! Wichita! Tip the sofa back!" She whispered.

Wichita did as she was told and the two sisters tipped back the sofa... Taking Shannon with it.

Shannon screamed and tumbled backwards of the sofa.

She ended up upside down with her head banging really hard off the table.

She grumbled. "Ow. Mother-"

She then felt the back of her head and took her hand away. It was covered in blood.

"Great." She mumbled.

Darkness was over-taking her, and the last thing she saw before she blacked out... Was Arianne's worried, tear-filled eyes.

* * *

_**Wichita's P.O.V**_

_I saw the small droplets of blood drip down Ards' face._

_God forbid, this would never have happened if me and Little Rock didn't tip that damn sofa back._

_Her older sister, Bangor, she's torn up over it. She's not talking to me or Little Rock. She's in tears as I speak._

_It's all our fault._

_Tallahassee, Columbus, Idaho and Boise are all trying to help Ards out and trying to patch her up._

_I hope she's alright. I've really grown to like her, and Little Rock, my sister... She's crying her heart out._

_Her and Ards were best friends._

_I can't believe I did this._

_I gotta' go talk to Bangor._

_It's my only choice._

* * *

Wichita kissed Little Rock on the forehead and walked off to find Arianne.

She walked down the hall and looked in every room... Except the main bedroom, because that's where Shannon was being worked on.

Wichita then walked past the bathroom and heard crying.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

She knocked the door.

Arianne answered with... "What?"

Wichita replied. "Bangor. It's me. Open up. I gotta' talk to you."

There was a hesitation, but after a while, Arianne unlocked the door and Wichita walked in.

"What do you want Wichita?" Arianne asked.

Wichita replied. "I wanted to tell you... I'm sorry."

Arianne looked up at her with a red face and blood-shot eyes. "It's a little late now. Don't you think?"

Wichita pushed back her hair and sighed. "Arianne. Look-"

"How do you know my real name?" Arianne interrupted.

"Your sister." Wichita said quickly.

"Anyway. Look. I know this whole thing was my fault. But... I'm gonna' fix it." Wichita said leaning up against the sink.

Arianne furrowed her eyebrows and questioned her. "How can you fix it? You're not a doctor."

Before Wichita could answer, there was a fast knock on the door.

"Come in." Arianne called, still sniffling.

Little Rock came bursting in.

She started crying and yelling.

"I'm sorry Bangor! This is all my fault! If I didn't flick that switch, Ards would be okay! I'm really sorry!" Little Rock basically cried that to Arianne.

She hugged Arianne and wouldn't let her go. She cried into her shirt.

Arianne hugged Little Rock back. "It's okay Rocky. It's not your fault. It's my own fault. Don't put yourself down."

Arianne sighed and Little Rock let go of her.

"Guys... Listen... None of this is your fault. It was mine, because I got attached to someone. Shannon came and watched because she cares about me. You guys got excited for me. It's my own fault. Not yours." Arianne said on the verge of tears again.

Just then, Boise came in. "Hi. Um... Bangor, do you wanna' come in and see your sister?"

Arianne sped into the main bedroom and stopped at the door.

* * *

_**Arianne's P.O.V**_

_I got to the door and looked at Shannon's frail body._

_She looked dead._

_I ran over to the bed she was lying and broke into tears. Again._

_Idaho then rushed over to me and took me in his arms._

_He's a great guy._

_Tallahassee told me that everything was going to be alright, that she just hit her head pretty hard._

_Pfft. I highly doubt that._

_Wichita and Little Rock even broke into tears too._

_That just pretty much shows that they care. Alot._

_Just then, Tallahassee spoke up._

_"We'll have to take shifts on watching over her. Bangor. You can take the first one." He suggested._

_I nodded, not taking my eyes off my little sister._

_Tallahassee nodded and everyone else left the room._

_Little Rock was the last to leave. She whispered something before she left._

_It sounded something like, 'all because of me.'_

_So I called her back._

_"Rocky." I called._

_She walked back in still sniffling._

_"Yeah?" She coughed._

_I held out my arms and she started crying again. She sprinted into my arms and we cried together._

_I kissed the crown of her head and closed my eyes._

_"It's not your fault kiddo. Just stop saying that. Okay?"_

_Little Rock nodded into my shirt._

_"She knows you didn't mean it Rocky. So do I. When Shannon wakes up... She'll know that you're sorry and that everyone loves her. Alright?" I reassured her. But really, I was trying to reassure myself._

_Little Rock hugged me one last time, and left me to stay with my sister._

* * *

Arianne was left alone with her little sister.

She sighed and pulled a chair up beside the bed.

She then put Shannon's loose hair behind her ear and took her hand and hers.

"So, listen..." Arianne started.

"I know, you saw me dancing with Idaho, and, you've seen us kiss before too. Hell, you've seen everything I've done, 'cause you're just like that. Normally, you come to me for advice... But... Now, I'm coming to you." She took a breath.

"I need you to show me that you'll make it through this, 'cause I can't live without you Shanzy. Just please..."

Tears started streaming down her face and dripped onto Shannon's sheets.

"Wake up darlin'." She sniffled.

Nothing happened. She set her head on Shannon's chest and took deep breaths.

All of a sudden, Arianne felt a small squeeze on her hand.

She looked up with a confused look on her face.

"H-Huh?" She said in a quiet, confused voice.

She looked at Shannon's face and saw her eyelids twitch.

Arianne straightened in her seat.

"S-Shanzy?" She said more alert.

Shannon's eyes opened slightly and Arianne's eyes widened and she put her head closer to Shannon.

"Shannon, are you awake?"

Shannon's head nodded a little and Arianne's lips morphed into a huge smile.

Shannon's eyes opened fully and she looked at her big sister.

A small smile came across her face.

"I heard what Little Rock said." Shannon said quietly.

Arianne started laughing from how happy she was. She hugged her little sister and kissed her on her forehead.

"So, how you feelin'?" Arianne asked her sister.

"Okay... My head hurts." Shannon replied.

"Yeah, I'd say so. But Tallahassee and the others fixed it! Wichita and Little Rock are worried sick about you Shanzy." Arianne said.

Shannon gave a small smile. "You wanna' tell them to come in?"

Arianne nodded. "Sure. I'll be right back."

Arianne walked off to find Wichita and Little Rock.

She found them sitting in the living-room cuddled up against each other sniffling.

"Umm, hi, guys." Arianne said.

Wichita looked up at her and gave a small smile. "Well? How is she?"

Arianne looked at Little Rock's worried face.

"She's awake." Arianne said to the sisters' delight. "She wants to see you guys." Arianne finished.

Little Rock smiled and jumped off the sofa, running down to Shannon's room.

She ran in and tripped over the carpet, sending her flying into the chair.

"Ards! You're alive!" She said.

"Thanks for reminding me." Shannon chuckled.

Little Rock laughed and hugged her. "How you feeling?"

"Fine... My head's still throbbing though." Shannon replied.

Little Rock then went quiet. "I'm real sorry." She said shaking her head.

Shannon put a hand on Little Rock's arm. "Don't be Rocky. I don't want any apologies."

Little Rock tilted her head. Then nodded.

Just then, Wichita walked in.

Shannon smiled at her. "Hi."

Wichita started chuckling. "How are ya kiddo?" She said giving her a hug.

"Good... Bad head." Shannon stated for the third time.

Wichita made a sympathetic face. "You'll be alright. You're strong." She smiled at Shannon and winked at her.

Shannon smirked. "Thanks."

"Glad you're okay kiddo." Wichita said.

Shannon smiled in reply.

Arianne then offered. "Want me to get the others?"

Shannon shrugged. "If you want."

Arianne walked out to get the other guys.

Five minutes later the others came in and all gasped and smiled when they saw Shannon.

Columbus was the first over. "Sis! You're okay!" He hugged Shannon and Boise and Idaho were next over.

Boise started laughing and kissed her on the forehead. "Looks we didn't do a bad job then, huh sweety?"

Shannon chuckled. "Yeah. Thanks to you guys, I wouldn't be here right now."

Idaho then sat beside on the bed and hugged her. "I'm not ruffling your hair, because I would probably kill you." He chuckled.

"Awh, thanks Idaho." Shannon smiled.

Scotty gave her a broad smile. "Nice to see you're okay." He said.

"Thanks." Shannon replied.

Tallahassee was the last to say anything.

He walked over to her and stuck out his hand. Shannon high-fived him then Tallahassee hugged her. "Couldn't have lived without my best friend." He whispered to her.

Shannon gave a shy smile and giggled. "Thanks Tally."

Everyone then gave quiet cheers to praise that Shannon was alive.

That night... Everyone fell asleep.

Tallahassee was watching over Shannon that night.

Shannon knew she'd be protected with him around.

* * *

**Sorry guys! Screw the part 3! I thought I'd have to make a part 3... But I didn't!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Review and tell me what you guys wanna see! If you give me suggestions... Yours could be in the story! ;)**

**Thanks for readin!**

**Shannon: Yeah! Thanks!... Ow. No. Shouting.**

**Scotty: WWOOOOOOO! YEEEAAAAHHHHH!**

**Shannon: SHUT UP! Gaahhh! MY HEAD!**

**Arianne: California. Shut the fuck up or I will tackle you. (*death glare*)**

**Scotty: Oh no. I'm soo scar-.**

**Tallahassee: (*tackles him*) Time to die bitch!**

**Scotty: AHHHH! Okay! I'll stop!**

**Shannon: Yeah. You better stop.**

**Little Rock: Moving on... Review! Or... I will kill California! No... Wait... That's a good thing. Ugh! Never mind!**

**Wichita: (*chuckles*) Sorry about this guys. Review please... It would be awesome!**

**Columbus: Watch Grey's Anatomy to find out how to help people!**

**Tallahasse: What the fuck are you on Columbus?**

**Arianne: He's on my funky purple juice!**

**Brooke: Ribena!**

**Shannon: Okay! That's it! I am leaving! Dear god, my head hurts! AAHHHHOOOOWW. Hmph.**

**Idaho: I'm not saying nothin'.**

**Boise: She's awesome... Ohhh Tallahassee, I'm finally gettin attached to you.**

**Tallahassee: What?**

**Boise: Nothing!**

**Well guys... That's wat those guys think about reviewing! So please! **

**Thanks again for reading! =)(=**


	12. Getting Attached

The next day, Tallahassee was half asleep, still beside Shannon's bed.

Shannon woke up and felt the back of her head. It was still sore, but it wasn't bleeding and it wasn't as bad as yesterday.

She raised her eyebrows and got up to get out of bed.

She got out of the bed and made her way to the stairs.

"Wow. No way am I getting down them yet." She whispered to herself.

Instead, she sat down at the top of the stairs and sighed.

A familiar southern voice then sounded from behind her.

"Need some help?"

She turned around to see Tallahassee standing there looking at her.

"Sure. Thanks." She said.

Tallahassee chuckled and lifted Shannon in his arms.

He brought her downstairs and set her down.

"Don't be trying physical stuff just yet. Walking is the easiest thing for now." He instructed.

Shannon nodded. "Okay."

Tallahassee then started to make breakfast. He made pancakes, beans, bacon and waffles.

Shannon smelt it and walked into the kitchen.

"Get a whiff of that." She exclaimed.

Tallahassee chuckled. "You like my cookin' kid?"

Shannon nodded. "Well duhh... It's food isn't it?"

Tallahassee raised his eyebrows. "You gotta' point there."

Shannon nodded.

Just then, they heard a thump from upstairs.

Shannon jumped and looked at Tallahassee.

Tallahassee put his hand up. "I'll go see what it was."

Shannon sighed and nodded.

Tallahassee walked up the stairs with caution.

He looked in a couple rooms, then eventually walked in one and found Scotty lying in a bed with Little Rock lying on the floor.

He raised an eyebrow and knocked the door.

At that, Scotty opened his eyes, shot upwards and when he saw Tallahassee, he flinched.

Tallahassee stared at him. "Should I be concerned?"

Scotty opened his mouth to say something, then looked down at Little Rock. His eyes widened and he threw a blanket over her.

"Um... Nope. None whatsoever." Scotty replied.

Tallahassee shook his head and walked over to Little Rock. He gently kicked her in the side. She didn't move.

He closed his eyes and sighed. "What did you do to her bitch suck?"

Scotty held up his hands in defence. "I didn't do nothing!"

"She's on the floor for a reason dick knob." Tallahassee snapped back.

"Well, not 'cause of me." Scotty said back.

Before Tallahassee could answer, Little Rock sprung up screaming.

"NEVER. TOUCH ME. AGAIN!" She screamed.

Tallahassee grabbed her by the shoulders and held her in a tight grip. "Calm down Lil' Rock!"

Little Rock growled towards Scotty. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled.

At that, Boise came running in.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"California knocked me out!" Little Rock yelled.

Boise glared daggers at Scotty and walked up to Tallahassee.

"Want me to take her downstairs?" She asked.

Tallahassee nodded in reply and Boise took Little Rock out of the room.

Tallahassee closed the door and took out his knife.

He chuckled and looked at Scotty. "Y'know. I _really_ don't like you."

Scotty looked at Tallahassee. "Yeah. Kinda' figured that out."

Tallahassee rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Shut the fuck up."

Scotty instantly shut his mouth.

"Now, you remember what I told you, right?" Tallahassee threatened.

Scotty swallowed hard and nodded.

"Okay, good. So, will it help if I punch you in the face?" Tallahassee said calmly.

Scotty slowly shrugged.

"WRONG ANSWER!" Tallahassee yelled punching Scotty full pelt in the face, instantly knocking him out.

Tallahassee shook his hand because his knuckles cracked.

"Ouch. Well. He'll be out for a long time." He said to himself walking out of the room.

He walked down the stairs and saw Boise dishing his breakfast out on to some plates and saw Little Rock and Shannon sitting on the sofa chatting away. He raised his eyebrows and walked over to Boise.

"Hey. Thanks." He said.

Boise looked up at him. "No problem." She said smiling.

Boise then took a bite of a waffle leaning over the bar.

"Hey, Ards!" She said.

Both Shannon and Little Rock spun round.

"Yeah?" Shannon asked.

"You want some breakfast?" Boise replied.

Shannon shrugged. "Sure! Why not?"

She walked over and Boise filled a plate for her.

She handed it to Shannon. "Here you go!"

Shannon smiled. "Thanks. So. We need to get to know you and your brother."

Boise chuckled and walked over and sat infront of Shannon and Little Rock.

"Okay." Shannon said.

"Hobbies?" Little Rock asked.

Boise smirked and thought about it. "Hmm... Well, I love listening to music. I run. I did a little karate. And I love watching movies."

Little Rock and Shannon looked at each other.

"What music?" Shannon asked.

"What movies?" Little Rock asked.

Boise chuckled. "Rock music. Like Avril Lavigne and Paramore."

Shannon nodded with a smile on her face. "I love you!" She high-fived Boise.

"And movies... Horror. And anything made by Tim Burton." Boise said.

"Awesome!" Little Rock called.

"And... I've also got more piercings." Boise said quietly.

Shannon raised her eyebrows and Little Rock smiled.

"Cool." They said in unison.

Boise pulled her hair back and showed her ears. She had her two lobes pierced and her left car-lobe was pierced aswell with a hoop.

She pointed to the right side of her nose and revealed a stud.

The two girls smiled.

She lifted her shirt slightly and showed them her pierced belly button that had a hoop in it. Shannon and Little Rock smiled.

She then stuck out her tongue and showed them that piercing too. It was silver ball. Shannon laughed and Little Rock nodded.

"Nice." They both said together.

Shannon then spoke up. "My turn."

Little Rock furrowed her eyebrows and Boise had a confused look on her face.

Shannon chuckled and lifted her hair and showed the two her pierced ears. She had her lobes pierced and her left car lobe was pierced three times. She had two skulls in her ear lobes and her car lobe had a black stud, then a hoop and then a red stud.

She then lifted her shirt and showed her pierced belly button too. It was a ring with a coloured ball on it. The ball started to change colour.

Boise spotted it. "Wow. Why's it changing colour?"

Shannon looked down at it. "Oh... It's like a mood hoop thing." She chuckled.

"Cool!" Little Rock said.

Boise then spoke up again. "I also have a tattoo."

Shannon and Little Rock dropped their jaws. "Lemme' see!" They said in unison.

Boise smirked and lited her shirt up and turned around.

The two girls then saw two small feathered wings on her shoulder blades.

"Wow. AWESOME!" Shannon said.

"Freakin' sweet!" Little Rock then said.

Tallahassee was watching them the whole time, and when Boise was showing her piercings and tattoo's, he smiled.

"Cool tat!" He called.

Boise whipped round and looked at Tallahassee. She went red and looked down.

Tallahassee chuckled and went back to eating his breakfast.

"Well, it's 10am... Let's go torture everyone!" Shannon said.

"You can't get up the stairs... Remember?" Said Tallahassee.

"Damn it." Shannon mumbled.

Little Rock chuckled. "Want me to go and get everyone?"

Shannon tilted her head. "Sure whatever."

Little Rock ran up to her sister's room and knocked on the door.

She walked in and saw Wichita and Columbus spooning in the bed.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

She walked upto the bed and pulled the sheets off the two.

Wichita then opened her eyes from the breeze.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

Little Rock replied. "You guys want some breakfast?"

Wichita nodded. "We'll be down soon."

Little Rock smiled and walked out the room.

Next, she went to Idaho's room and opened the door.

Idaho looked up from a book and smiled at her. "Hey." He said.

"Hi. You wanna' come down for some breakfast?" Little Rock replied.

Idaho chuckled. "Sure. I'll be right down."

Little Rock gave a broad smile and walked out of the room.

She then walked to Arianne's room and knocked on the door.

She poked her head into the room and Arianne looked at the door startled.

"Hi." She whispered.

Little Rock walked into the room and walked to Arianne's bed. That's when she saw a still sleeping Brooke.

"Hey... You want some breakfast?" Little Rock whispered back.

Arianne nodded. "Sure. I'll come down when sissy here wakes up."

"Okay." Little Rock replied.

She walked out of the room and back down the stairs.

Boise then smiled at her while she was dishing everyone elses breakfast out on plates.

"Hey Rocky. Do you mind helping me out here?" She asked.

"Why can't Ards or Tallahassee do it?" Little Rock said.

"'Cause you're standing up!" Shannon called laughing.

Little Rock rolled her eyes and smirked. "Okay. Fair point. What's up?"

Boise jerked her head. "Can you get out some drinks for me?"

Little Rock nodded and went to the fridge. "Hmmm... Milk. Milk and more milk. Ugh." She scrunched up her face.

She then ran down to the basement to try and find more drinks. She found a hell of alot of fizzy drinks. "Jackpot!"

She came back holding five bottles of Coca-Cola, Diet Coke, Sprite, Fanta and 7UP.

"I found the mother load!" She called runnign back up to Boise.

Boise turned around to face Little Rock and widened her eyes and started chuckling. "I'll have Fanta."

Tallahassee and Shannon came running up to her.

"I'll have Coke!" Shannon said.

"I'll have Diet... Don't want me putting on too much weight... Or else it'll get rid of these bad boys!" He said pointing to his stomach and arms.

Little Rock rolled her eyes. "Got it." She said.

She grabbed 9 glasses and filled them with drinks.

She then grabbed four bowls for Scamp and Hayley and filled them with dog food and water like always.

At that moment, Wichita and Columbus came down the stairs with Idaho.

"Hey guys!" Wichita said.

"Hey." Everyone else said in unison.

Columbus walked over to Shannon and kissed her on the crown of her head. "Hey. How you feeling?"

"Good." Shannon said smiling.

"I can only walk though. I can't walk up or down stairs, which sucks." She said chuckling.

Columbus patted her lap. "Awh that's alright. You don't need stairs." He replied with a smirk.

Shannon smiled and looked down, letting her hair cover her face.

All of a sudden, Idaho walked over and sat beside Shannon on the sofa and put his hand on her lap.

It startled Shannon.

"Everything alright?" He asked

Shannon nodded. "Yeah. Why wouldn't it be?" She let out a small sigh.

Idaho raised his eyebrows. "Would this help?"

"What?" Shannon asked.

Idaho kissed Shannon on the cheek.

Shannon's eyes widened.

To break it, Arianne called from the stairs. "Kissing my little sister won't make her feel better!"

Idaho chuckled and started walking towards Arianne. "I didn't kiss her. I pecked her on the cheek... And besides... You're the one I'm crazy for." He said with a sly grin.

Arianne smiled and they both kissed on the stairs.

Everyone watched them and Wichita ran over to Shannon and sat beside her.

"They're adorable together... Don't you think?" She whispered to her.

Shannon looked down slightly. "Yeah... I guess. But, I don't want it to get too serious."

Wichita looked at her. "What do you mean?"

Shannon looked at her with a serious face. "What do you think?"

Wichita thought about it, then understood. "Oh, I getcha'. Nah, don't worry, your sister isn't that stupid." She reassured her.

Shannon looked at Wichita with sympathetic eyes and hugged her, saying nothing.

Wichita didn't do anything for a few seconds, then she came back to reality and hugged Shannon back.

Shannon let go of Wichita. "Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Wichita asked.

"I-um... Just am. I didn't mean to bring that hug on you instantly." Shannon replied.

Wichita gave a small smile and pulled Shannon in close again.

"Hey, I'm one for hugs." Wichita chuckled.

Shannon smirked and lay her head on Wichita's lap, so she was lying on the sofa.

Wichita smiled down at her and started stroking her hair.

Arianne then came bouncing over to the two girls and sat on the floor infront of them.

"Yo peeps, what's the haps?" She said.

Wichita shrugged. "Nothin' much."

Arianne then looked at Shannon for an answer.

Shannon shook her head and rolled over, so her back was facing her older sister.

Arianne looked at Wichita with furrowed eyebrows and Wichita shook her head and shrugged.

Wichita continued stroking Shannon's hair and Arianne sighed and got up off the floor.

She walked over to Idaho and everyone else.

"Hey there." Idaho said smiling. He kissed Arianne on the cheek and put his arm around her waist.

"Hi." Arianne replied annoyed.

"What's wrong Bangor?" Boise asked.

"Nothing that concerns _you_." Arianne growled back. Her eyes were slightly red.

Boise looked down a little upset and she walked off.

Tallahassee then took Arianne into another room and closed the door behind him.

Shannon saw this and sat up.

Wichita patted her on the back. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine... I'll be right back." Shannon said back.

She walked up to the room Tallahassee and Arianne were in and pressed her ear up against the door to hear the conversation.

"What's the matter with you?" Tallahassee said.

Arianne shook her head, sitting on the bed. "It's my sister."

"What about her?" Tallahassee asked.

"She's getting on my nerves! She's the most annoying person in the world!... She always fucking pisses me off!" Arianne blurted out.

At that, Shannon stepped back from the door and her eyes started to tear up.

She ran to the bottom of the stairs and looked to the top.

"Just climb them Shannon." She mumbled to herself.

She put one foot on the first step, which lead to another, and another and another, until she reached the top of the staircase.

She was too sad to be proud of herself at the minute.

But she didn't hear the rest of Arianne's and Tallahassee's conversation.

...

"Why, what did she do?" Tallahassee asked.

"She's making it hard for me to find the will to live!" Arianne shouted. Her eyes getting more red.

Tallahassee sighed and closed her eyes.

"Look... Bangor, I know what you mean... But she's 13... She's just a kid." He said.

Arianne narrowed her eyes and glared at Tallahassee.

"SHE'S _MY_ SISTER! I THINK I SHOULD KNOW WHAT SHE'S DOING OR WHAT SHE WANTS!" She shouted again.

"Okay... Calm down... You're gonna' hurt yourself again." Tallahassee warned.

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Arianne screamed. Her eyes turned fully red and she ran to a wall and punched it really hard several times until you could hear a huge crack and her knuckles started bleeding.

Wichita, Little Rock and Idaho heard Tallahassee and Arianne shouting and they ran to the room.

Little Rock ran in first and as soon as she got in the room, Arianne ran at her full speed.

Little Rock widened her eyes. "WHAT THE-" She tried jumping out of the way, but Arianne grabbed her jacket and pulled her back.

"WHOA!" Little Rock yelled.

She landed on the bed and put a hand up. "I'm good." She said.

Wichita then looked at her and ran and grabbed onto Arianne's arms. "CALM. THE FUCK. DOWN!" She screamed at Arianne and tightened her grip.

Arianne then growled and smacked Wichita really hard across the face.

Wichita's head snapped to the side and she dropped her jaw, slowly turning her head to face Arianne again.

"OKAY. THAT'S IT!" She shouted.

Wichita pounced on Arianne, bringing her to the floor.

She sat on her so Arianne couldn't get up.

"Idaho! Help me out here!" Wichita called.

Idaho ran and kneeled down beside them.

"What can I do to help?" He asked.

"Kiss her or something!" Wichita yelled, squirming to keep sitting on Arianne.

Idaho looked down at Arianne and frowned.

He then exhaled slowly and-

"What's with the dramatic effect?" Little Rock asked from the bed, watching Idaho.

Wichita and Tallahassee chuckled but their faces went straight again when Idaho looked at them with pure seriousness.

Idaho looked back down at Arianne and kissed her passionately.

After a minute, Arianne stopped squirming and wrapped her arms around Idaho's neck.

Wichita gave an exasperated sigh and got off Arianne.

Idaho then got ontop of Arianne and continued kissing her.

Tallahassee rolled his eyes when he saw the two.

Wichita then ran over to Little Rock and dragged her out of the room.

"I've seen people kissing before!" Little Rock said.

"Yeah, well I have a feeling that, their 'kissing', will turn into something a hell of alot different!" Wichita called.

"Eww! Gross!" Little Rock exclaimed.

Tallahassee chuckled and left the room, leaving Arianne and Idaho to do whatever they were going to do.

When he left, he remembered that Boise walked off, so he went to find her.

"Boise!" He called.

He then walked outside and saw Boise sitting on a high wall with her legs dangling off the edge.

"Hey punk angel." Tallahassee said walking up to Boise.

Boise looked up. "Did I do something?"

Tallahassee shook his head. "'Course not. Why'd you think that?"

"From how Bangor lashed out on me like that." Boise replied.

"Sure, you heard her say it was about her sister." Tallahassee said back confused.

"Yeah, but when she said nothing that concerned _me. _It just kinda' got to me." Boise explained.

"So you _do_ have a heart!" Tallahassee said chuckling, jumping up on the wall beside Boise.

Boise smirked and punched Tallahassee in the arm.

"Yeah, don't worry, I getcha'." Tallahassee said.

"Don't let it get to ya. Bangor does truly get rough and grouchy when she's annoyed. Don't worry about it." Tallahassee said softly.

Boise then looked up and looked infront of her, then turned to Tallahassee.

"Thanks Tal." She said.

"No problem." Tallahassee replied, staring into her hazel eyes.

Boise did the same, staring up into Tallahassee's blue eyes.

They leaned into each other, getting closer and closer... Until...

"Guys!" Wichita called.

They two shot erect again and Boise sighed, putting her hair behind her ears. Tallahassee coughed and looked at Wichita.

"Do y'know where Ards went? We can't find her anywhere!" Wichita called again.

The two shook their heads and Boise jumped off the wall.

"I'll come help you!" She ran over to Wichita, just giving her an excuse to escape the awkwardness that was yet to come.

Tallahassee remained sitting on the wall and his gaze followed Boise until she disappeared into the house.

"Where's Bangor?" Boise asked Wichita.

"Making love. " Wichita giggled.

Boise's eyes widened and the colour in her face drained.

Little Rock saw and she started laughing.

"Um... Okay... So do you have any idea where Ards would be?" Boise asked.

"No! We're freaking out! She looked really upset when Tallahassee dragged her sister into that other room!" Wichita said.

"Did you check upstairs?" Boise asked.

"No... But Tallahassee said she can't get up or down stairs." Little Rock interjected.

"Well... Have you ever thought, that if she was sad, she wouldn't give a flying fuck and just try to get up them?" Boise said.

...

"Nope... Never." Little Rock said.

"Well then you're lucky I'm here! Aren't you!" Boise exclaimed.

The three girls ran upstairs and started searching the rooms.

Boise checked the bedrooms, while Wichita checked the attic, and Little Rock checked the bathrooms.

Little Rock ran to each bathroom and opened the door... But when she got to one... The door was locked.

She ran into it a couple times... But that did a hell of alot of damage to her shoulder.

"Ards! You in there?" She called.

"What do you want?" Shannon yelled.

"Guys! I found her!" Little Rock called.

Boise and Wichita ran to the bathroom and tried to open the door.

"Ards! Darlin'... You gotta' come out!" Boise called thumping the door.

"Why should I?" Shannon yelled back.

"Ards get the fuck out here!" Wichita shouted.

Boise and Little Rock looked at Wichita with 'what the hell' looks on their faces.

"Sorry... Anger over took me there." Wichita said innocently.

"Ards I'm sorry! I didn't mean that!" Wichita said.

All of sudden, they heard something shattering.

Little Rock looked at Wichita with worried eyes. Wichita pulled Little Rock in close and put her hands on her shoulder.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Boise said.

About 5 minutes later, she came back with a crowbar.

"What are you doing?" Little Rock asked.

"You'll see." Boise told them.

She got the crowbar, and went to open the door... But the door handle broke off.

"Smart." Wichita said.

Boise rolled her eyes. "I'm older than you guys! I know what I'm doing!"

She then got the crowbar and smashed the door opened.

"Now THAT'S how you do it Boise style!" Boise called.

Wichita ran in and saw Shannon sitting in the bath with glass shattered over her hair and a broken mirror above her.

"Ards! Are you okay?" Wichita said.

Shannon shook her head.

Boise then ran in and sat on the edge of the bath. "What did you do?"

Shannon looked up at Boise. "It's not what _I_ did."

"Well then what?" Little Rock asked.

"My sister. Did she not tell you?" Shannon said.

The three girls shook their heads.

"Wow... Shocker." Shannon said.

"What did she say?" Boise asked.

"She said that I'm the most annoying person in the world and that I always piss her off." Shannon said sniffling.

Wichita locked her jaw and walked out of the room. She marched down the stairs and went to get Arianne.

She found her sitting on the sofa, calm, watching tv.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Wichita yelled.

Arianne turned around. "W-What?"

"You! What is your problem?" Wichita yelled again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pft, you can't remember any of this, can you?"

Arianne shook her head slightly.

"Oh okay... Let's go ask Tallahassee, shall we?" Wichita asked annoyed.

She grabbed Ariann'es wrist and pulled her outside to where Tallahassee still was.

"Yo Tal!" Wichita called.

"What's up?" Tallahassee asked.

"Oh... Nothing... Do you mind telling me what Bangor here said to you about her little sister?" Wichita asked.

Tallahassee looked at Arianne, who had a clueless expression on her face.

"Well... That's between me and her." Tallahassee said.

"Look. I am NOT in the mood. So just tell me before I kill someone." Wichita threatened.

"All she said... Was her sister was pissing her off and she's the most annoying person in the world... And stuff..." Tallahassee said.

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Wichita said.

"Nothing!" Tallahassee said running off into the house.

Wichita stood there and sighed.

"Well... That's all I need to know..."

"What are you on about Wichita?" Arianne shouted.

"It's funny that every time you get angry... It's always about your sister... Isn't it?" Wichita said before walking off.

Arianne was left there, stunned.

When Wichita walked back up the stairs annoyed... Boise stopped her.

"Look, I know this has nothing to do with Ards... But I think... I like... Tallahassee." Boise said.

Wichita dropped her jaw. "Haha! That just made my day better!"

"It's not funny! I'm serious!" Boise warned.

"I know... I know. Look... I'll talk to you about it later. Let's just sort out this thing with Ards and her sister first." Wichita said patting Boise on the arm and walking off.

Boise gave a small smile and walked back into Shannon and the other girls.

...

Arianne gave an exasperated sigh and walked back into the house to try and look for Wichita and Shannon.

She saw Columbus and Brooke eating and mucking around.

"Hey guys. You seen Shannon or Wichita?" She asked them.

Columbus pointed to the stairs.

Arianne sighed. "Thanks."

She walked up the stairs and saw the smashed-in bathroom door and the girls in the bathroom.

She sighed and walked in.

Shannon gasped when she saw her older sister and at that, the other three girls turned around.

"What... You've come to bad-mouth her again?" Wichita said.

Boise hit Wichita in the arm and pushed Arianne out of the bathroom.

"Hi... Look, I-um, don't know if you remember what happened or not-" Boise started.

"Yeah. I do." Arianne said.

"Okay... Well, good. Your sister is like... Really upset." Boise said.

"Yeah. I know... I wanna' talk to her." Arianne said.

Boise nodded and the two walked into the bathroom again.

"Hi." Arianne said looking down.

Little Rock looked at Shannon then at Arianne.

"Shannon... Can I talk to you for a minute?" Arianne asked.

Shannon looked down and sighed and got up.

Little Rock helped her out of the bath and brushed the glass off her.

Shannon followed Arianne out of the room and into her room.

Arianne sat on the bed and Shannon closed the door behind her and leaned up against it.

"What?" Shannon asked.

At that, Arianne started crying.

Shannon curved her lips and looked at her older sister.

"Shannon... Whatever I did... I really am sorry." Arianne cried to her younger sister.

Shannon sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Look... Arianne... I was just upset, because I heard what you said about me to Tal." Shannon said softly.

"Great!" Arianne started crying harder.

Shannon closed her eyes and sighed. She walked over to her sister and sat on the bed beside her and put and arm around her waist and put her head on Arianne's shoulder.

"Arianne... Stop crying... There's no need."

Arianne closed her eyes and took in a breath and exhaled. She started sniffling.

"I love you Ari... Okay? And I just guess... I have to get use to you going crazy." Shannon said softly.

Arianne chuckled, still sniffling.

"You wanna' know why I didn't talk to you earlier?" Shannon asked.

"On the sofa?" Arianne asked.

"Yup."

"Sure."

"It was 'cause I was worried." Shannon said.

Arianne turned to her sister. "Why?"

"About you." Shannon said.

"Why were you worried about me?" Arianne asked.

"Well... When Idaho kissed you on the stairs... Wichita asked me, you two are perfect together... And I thought about it..." Shannon said looking down.

"And what did you think?" Arianne asked.

"I don't wan't you two to get too serious because... I-I don't want you to hurt yourself." Shannon said quietly.

Arianne looked down at her younger sister.

"You were just looking out for me? Shannon... That's really sweet." Arianne said.

Shannon looked up at her big sister. "No it's not... We're sisters... Sister's are meant to look out for each other... It's what they do."

Arianne pulled Shannon in for a hug. "Don't say that. I know it's what they do. But they don't protect each other like we do. I love you Shannon, and don't say other wise."

Shannon's head was on her sister's lap and she looked up and smiled.

Arianne started gently stroking her face. She smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

All of sudden, there was a knock on the door and Wichita walked in.

"I'm sorry dude." Wichita said.

Arianne looked at her. "Nah... It's okay... I'd be pretty pissed too."

Wichita chuckled and walked over to the two sisters.

She joined in on the hug.

Boise and Little Rock walked in.

"So about Tallahassee." Boise said.

Little Rock, Shannon and Arianne looked at Wichita with confused looks on their faces.

"Whoops." Boise said going red.

"Well you may as well tell us now since we know!" Shannon said.

"Yeah... I think I like Tallahassee."

"HOLY-" Shannon yelled and fell off the bed.

"Ow." She grumbled into the floor.

The other girls laughed.

"You like Tallahassee?" Little Rock asked.

"I think so. I'm not sure yet." Boise said.

"How can you not be sure?" Arianne said.

"I don't know!" Boise said.

"See, this is why you only tell me from now on." Said Wichita.

"Hey! We can keep secrets!" Shannon said.

Boise chuckled. "Good... 'Cause that's what you're doing now."

All the girls nodded in unison and everyone walked out of the room one-by-one and did the same walking down the stairs.

"Oh my God Ards! I forgot to congratulate you on making it up and down the stairs." Boise said.

Shannon chuckled. "Thanks."

Little Rock high-fived her.

Wichita gently ruffled her hair and Arianne hugged her.

When they all got downstairs, Tallahassee walked up to Shannon.

"Everything okay with you guys?"

"Yup!" Shannon nodded and all the girls spread out, doing whatever they were going to do.

Tallahassee raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "Fair enough." He walked off to do his own thing.


	13. Getting Together on the Road Part 1

**Hey guys! Just a quick side note and thank you... So, I'm hoping you guys are liking the story... Because there's only 3 more chapters left =( But don't worry! There's going to be a sequel! And alot of you may think that I'm doing the same thing as Slytherin Queen 1.30... But I'm not... I've planned all of this out before =) So... Thanks to all you guys that reviewed! Enjoy the rest of the story and sequel! XD**

* * *

The next day, Boise awoke by someone tickling her.

"Hehe... Stop it!" She said, twisting and turning with her eyes closed.

"Wake up Zee." Tallahassee said gently.

"Mmm... 5 more minutes Tal." Boise mumbled turning over.

Tallahassee then swiped his hand across her ass and Boise shot up.

"I'm up!" She said.

Tallahassee chuckled. "Only way to wake you up punk angel." He winked at her and Boise blushed.

"Now get ready. We're settin' out on the road again." He then said.

He left the room and Boise sat on the bed, still smiling.

* * *

When everyone was downstairs ready with their supplies, Tallahassee walked in.

"Okay, Wichita, where's next on the map?" He asked.

Wichita pulled the map out and checked. "Hmm... Kentucky."

"Cool! I wanna' know what the chicken is like there!" Shannon exclaimed.

Arianne and Columbus chuckled.

"I thought Mississippi was closer." Scotty suddenly said.

"Yeah, it is... But I wanted to see what everyone said about Kentucky." Wichita chuckled.

"M-Mississippi is a f-funny word." Brooke spoke up, giggling.

Boise smiled and ruffled Brooke's hair.

"Alright, Mississippi it is. Let's go." Tallahassee said.

"Okay, Ards, Bangor, Belfast, Wichita and Little Rock. You all go in the black Hummer, and me, Boise, Idaho, Columbus and California will go in the yellow Hummer. You mind being the only girl Boise?" Tallahassee said.

"I-um.. No, I don't mind." Boise said.

All the other girls looked at Boise and gave her sly smiles.

"Oh, and girls... You're takin' the dogs." Tallahassee said, eye-ing them all.

Shannon nodded. "We know."

They all got into their cars and as soon as the girls got into the black Hummer, they all started squealing and laughing.

"Oh my god! Boise is sooo pissed!" Shannon said laughing.

"But at least she's with Florida." Wichita interjected.

"Fair point." Shannon replied.

"Okay, let's hit it!" Arianne exclaimed.

The two Hummer's drove down the road.

The black Hummer, with all the girls in it, had Paramore, Misery Business blasting and everyone was singing along.

In the yellow Hummer, with all the boys and Boise, there was silence.

Boise was in the front with Tallahassee, and they were just making small talk.

"So..." Tallahassee asked.

"So... What?" Boise asked.

"You hungry?" Tallahassee replied.

"Yeah! Starving!" Boise said.

"Me too..." Columbus said from the back seat.

"I didn't ask you spit-fuck." Tallahassee shot back.

Tallahassee then picked up his walkie talkie.

"Yo Bangor, come in." He said.

"Shit, sis, grab the talkie." Arianne said.

"Bangor can't talk, so you got Ards here." Shannon said into the talkie.

"Ards, a couple of us are getting hungry, so we're gonna' pull into a diner if we find one." Tallahassee said.

"Tell him that's fine." Arianne said to Shannon.

"Yup, Bangor said that's cool." Shannon said into the talkie.

"Good. Well="

"Tell him to put Boise on!" Wichita interrupted.

"Oh, Tal?" Shannon said.

"Yo." Tallahassee replied.

"Can you put Zee on a sec? Wichita wants to talk to her." Shannon said back.

Tallahassee rolled his eyes and handed Boise the talkie.

"Wichita wants to talk to you." Tallahassee said.

Boise talked into the talkie. "Boise here. What's up?"

"Take the talkie off speaker." Wichita replied.

Boise furrowed her eyebrows and turned it off speaker.

"Okay, what's up?" Boise repeated.

"How's it going in there?" Wichita asked.

"Umm... Fine... What about you?" Boise replied.

"Zee... You know what I'm talking about... Tallahassee! Has he made a move?" Wichita implied.

"He's driving and no." Boise put simply.

All the girls in the black Hummer started chuckling.

"Yo, tell them you'll talk to them later Zee. There's a diner up ahead." Tallahassee said.

"Guys, I'll talk to you later." Boise said, obeying Tallahassee.

When they got to the diner, everyone went in search for edible food.

Tallahassee went into the main kitchen, and Boise, not knowing he was there, went in too.

When she walked in, Tallahassee spun round.

"Oh, hi." Boise said walking towards the stove.

"Hey. You find anything yet?" Tallahassee asked.

Boise shook her head. "You?"

"Nope. Just some expired pasta shells." Tallahassee replied.

Boise nodded. "Okay, well I'm gonna' go." She said turning around.

"No, don't go." Tallahassee said pulling her arm back.

_'Oh my god, he's actually asking me to stay!' _Boise thought to herself.

"W-What?" Boise asked.

"I-um... Well-uh-I..." Tallahassee started to fall over his words.

"Stay?" Boise asked.

"Yeah, stay with me." Tallahassee replied.

"O-Okay." Boise said back smiling.

Tallahassee returned a smile.

Boise shook her head and blinked. "Well... Let's get to searchin'." She said putting her hair behind her ears.

Tallahassee let out a small sigh.

When they continued searching for food, Little Rock walked in.

"Hey guys, um... I found alot of food that hasn't expired yet, down in the basement." She said.

Boise and Tallahassee exchanged looked and followed Little Rock down to the basement.

Her sister was down there too.

"Okay, check it out!" Little Rock said.

Tallahassee saw boxes and boxes of some of his favourite food and Boise saw boxes and boxes of wine.

Little Rock went looking for different snacks and treats.

She went to a corner and looked through the buns and cakes.

She picked up a small box and blew some dust off it.

She gave a small smile when she saw the label.

She walked past Tallahassee and shoved it into his stomach, not saying anything.

Tallahassee had a confused look on his face, and he looked at the label... 'TWINKIES'. Both corners of his mouth reached each ear and he lifted Little Rock and spun her round.

"Wow big guy. Save that for Boise..." Little Rock said when he set her down.

"What?" Tallahassee asked, confused.

"_(*cough*)_ Nothing. _(*cough*)_"

Tallahassee looked at Boise who shrugged.

He then spoke up. "I got Twinkies!"" He said excitedly.

Wichita smiled and patted him on the back.

"Oh yeah? Well... I got booze!" She siad in the same tone as Tallahassee.

Boise chuckled and Wichita turned to her. "You in for later?" Wichita asked.

"Hmm?" Boise said, not paying attention.

Wichita rolled her eyes. "Never mind. Little Rock. Grab more bottles of booze and throw them in a bag." She told her little sister.

Little Rock nodded and grabbed as many bottles as she could.

"I'll go get the bags." Little Rock said running up the stairs.

Wichita then looked at her little sister running up the stairs, then at Tallahassee and Boise.

"I'll go with her..." She said.

She ran up the stairs, leaving Tallahassee and Boise by themselves.

"So..." Tallahassee asked after about 5 minutes of silence.

Boise giggled. "So... What?" She said.

"Hi." Tallahassee said smiling.

"Hi." Boise replied smiling.

Tallahassee took her hand. "So... You wanna' have a little drink with me tonight?" He asked.

Boise went a little red. "S-Sure." She spluttered her answer, choking on her words.

"Good. It's a date." Tallahassee replied with a sly smile.

Boise just replied with a huge grin.

_'Date! Seriously! Wow.' _She thought to herself.

Tallahassee took her hand in his again and started swinging them back and forth.

They both walked back up to the diner and Wichita and Shannon saw and smiled at each other.

Tallahassee then kissed Boise on the cheek and walked off to find the others.

Boise smiled at Shannon and Wichita and gave them a thumbs-up.

When Tallahassee disappeared, Wichita and Shannon squealed and ran towards Boise.

"You are on fire!" Shannon said.

"You finally tamed the beast!" Wichita followed.

Boise chuckled and hit them both in the arms.

"Hey! He's not a beast! He's a sweet-heart." Boise said softly smiling.

Shannon and Wichita looked at each other. "SWEET-HEART?" They both yelled laughing.

Boise shook her head and walked off to find something to entertain herself with.

Wichita and Shannon looked at each other and shrugged.

"So, I see you're drinking tonight." Shannon said to Wichita.

"Eh. Maybe not tonight. But I'm gonna' leave some out for Tal and Zee." Wichita replied.

"Oh, cool. Wanna' watch a movie with me and my brother later?" Shannon asked.

"Does anyone else know about it?" Wichita asked.

"... No..." Shannon replied awkwardly.

"I'm in!" Wichita said.

"Awesome, what's your favourite scary movie?" Shannon replied.

"That's hard... Hmm... Either... The Happening or... IT." Wichita told.

"You like... IT?" Shannon gulped.

"Well, it scared the crap outta' me at first... But yeah, I like it." Said Wichita.

Shannon blinked. "I've never seen it before. I want to though... I like a good scare."

"Seriously? I think I saw a movie store back down the road. You wanna' get it?" Wichita asked.

"Sure." Shannon put simply.

"I swear, it'll give you nightmares Ards. Are you sure you wanna' watch it?" Wichita said with a serious look on her face.

Shannon nodded. "You're making me hate the idea more and more. Shut up." She said.

Wichita chuckled. "Alright, we'll quickly run to the store, get the movie and come straight back. But we'll bring back a couple comedies too." She explained.

"Okay. Let'd go." Shannon said excitedly.

They got to the door of the diner and saw Tallahassee.

"Hey Tal, we're quickly running to the movie store to grab a couple movies. Got any requests?" Wichita asked.

"Hmm... Yeah. Go for Law Abiding Citizen." He replied.

"Sure thing. See ya in a few." Wichita said walking out the door with Shannon.

Thw two girls drove to the movie store and when they got there, Wichita guarded Shannon's back while she got the movies.

Shannon grabbed IT, Law Abiding Citizen, Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist and Pirates of the Carribean.

"Nice choices." Wichita said when she saw the selection.

"Let's grab some sweets too!" Shannon exclaimed.

She grabbed lots of packets of minstrels and some tubs of pringles.

"Okay, let's get back." Shannon said walking towards the door.

"Alright. Let's hit it." Wichita said starting the car.

The two girls got back to diner and everyone was waiting outside with bags.

"Where the heck were you guys?" Litle Rock asked.

"Sorry! We were getting... Something." Shannon explained.

"Oh. Like what?" Arianne asked.

"A surprise for Columbus." Shannon lied.

Arianne nodded slowly with a confused look on her face.

"Now grab Belfast and hop in." Wichita said.

Arianne grabbed Brooke and they both jumped into the black Hummer along with Little Rock.

Tallahassee met up with Boise again.

"Hey babe... Can you drive?" He asked.

"Umm... Sure! Okay!" Boise replied.

Boise jumped in the drivers seat and before Tallahassee got to the car, Idaho jumped in the passengers seat.

"What the-" Tallahassee started.

"Sorry. I wanted to sit with my sister." Idaho said.

Tallahassee sighed and got in the back seat, along with Columbus and Scotty.

Boise started the car and drove on, following the black Hummer.

* * *

"So, why did you sit beside me?" Boise asked her brother.

"Uhh... No reason." Idaho answered.

Boise looked at her younger brother with confused eyes.

"What?" Idaho asked shrugging.

"You missed your big sister, didn't you?" Boise asked sarcastically and laughing.

"No. Shut up!" Idaho said turning his head to look out the window.

"I'm only kidding!" Boise said, punching her brother in the arm.

Tallahassee smiled to himself and looked out the window to see the broken down cars and messed up houses.

"So, guys... What are we gonna' do? Y'know, when we get to Mississippi." Columbus asked.

"What we always do nerd brain." Scotty interjected.

Tallahassee scowled at Scotty and the others rolled their eyes.

**_In the black Hummer with the girls..._**

"I'm sooo bored!" Shannon moaned.

Arianne and Wichita groaned.

"Shut up!" Arianne yelled.

"Get it all out Bangor!" Little Rock commented, snickering.

"It's too hot in here!" Arianne growled.

"Well then put the window down!" Wichita chuckled.

Arianne put all four windows down and after a while... The other four girls were freezing while she was still roasting.

"Man! It's like a frying pan in this car!" Arianne sighed.

"F-Frying pan?" Little Rock shivered.

"M-More like i-ice block!" Shannon let out.

Arianne looked at her younger sister who's teeth were chattering and chuckled.

Wichita and Little Rock were huddled together with Brooke to keep each other warm... Not working.

"H-Here... T-T-Take my jac-k-ket." Shannon blurted out.

She threw her jacket into the back for the three girls to share.

"N-No! It's yours! W-We c-can't take it or else you'll b-be f-freezing!" Wichita stuttered.

"I don't c-care!" Little Rock snatched it off her older sister and wrapped it round her.

Wichita rolled her eyes and cuddled back into Brooke.

"Atleast... R-Roll up all of our w-windows... a-and keep your d-d-down." Shannon managed.

Arianne rolled her eyes and did as her little sister asked.

"Thank G-God!" Wichita exclaimed.

"Yup! F-Fank you A- Awi!" Brooke said.

Arianne gave a small smile and nearly stuck her head out the window.

"Sis. Take the wheel." Arianne told her younger sister.

Shannon furrowed her eyebrows, but did as she was told.

They switched seats and Arianne opened the sun roof and climbed through to sit on the top of the car. She kept her legs inside of it so she didn't fall off.

Tallahassee then noticed this from behind and cursed under his breath.

"What the fuck is she doin'?" He exclaimed.

Idaho looked through the window and saw Arianne sitting on the roof of the car.

He chcukled. "I dunno'. But I think she's hot."

Boise looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh! No! Not that kinda' hot... I meant... Like, warm." Idaho explained with difficulty.

Boise nodded with raised eyebrows.

She rolled down her window and screamed. "Yo! Bangor!"

Arianne turned around and smiled and waved... But when she turned around... She got hit up the face by a branch.

She fell backwards and the car and Columbus screwed his face up.

"Ouch." Everyone said in unison.

"Sis! You okay up there?" Shannon called.

Arianne didn't answer.

Shannon sighed and pulled her sister down into the car again.

The car started swerving to one side and Wichita and Little Rock screamed.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Wichita kept saying.

"Oh my god! I can't stop!" Shannon yelled sharply turning the wheel.

Little Rock closed her eyes tightly and took hold of Brooke.

"My sister's out-cold!" Shannon shouted.

"I'm sorry, but if we don't stop... We're ALL gonna' be out-cold!" Wichita screamed.

The car kept swerving from side to side and then started spinning.

"What the hell?" Boise shouted coming to a hault.

"FORGIVE ME LORD!" Shannon screamed.

Wichita started to go green as the car sped up.

Little Rock screamed. "HOLY CRAP!"

"TRY AND STOP THE CAR ARDS!" Wichita yelled.

Brooke kept giggling, not knowing what was going on.

"THAT'S THE PROBLEM! I CAN'T!" Shannon shouted back.

Tallahassee got out of the yellow Hummer.

"What the fuck are they doin'!" He shouted.

Boise then got out of the car and walked up to Tallahassee.

"I'll be right back!" She called to him, running off towards the spinning black Hummer.

"What are you doin'?" Tallahassee shouted after her.

Boise jogged back to him.

"Oh... And if I don't get back alive..." She started.

She grabbed onto Tallahassee's shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

They both kissed and Boise's arms dropped.

But they got interrupted by Shannon screaming.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" She screamed it out her window.

Boise took Tallahassee's hat of off him and put it on her head. "I'll be right back."

Tallahassee put his hands in his pockets and smiled.

Boise jogged over to the black Hummer and when Wichita looked out the window to think of something different than being sick. She saw Boise.

"Oh! G-God... I'm gonna' upchuck!" Wichita called.

Little Rock then yelled. "Yeah! Well you're not gonna' upchuck on me!"

"BOISE'S OUT THERE!" Wichita managed before going green again.

Shannon took off her seat belt and stuck her head out the window. "HELP... US... ZEE!"

Boise had a fearful look on her face and ran to the car.

Tallahassee yelled. "NO!"

Boise jumped and grabbed onto the door that had the window rolled down.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?" Shannon screamed.

"I DUNNO'! BUT IT'S SURE AS HELL NOT HAPPENIN' AGAIN!" Boise replied.

Shannon chuckled. "Dang... I'm getting dizzy..." She spoke wearily.

Boise made a sympathetic face and took hold of the wheel.

"ARDS! MOVE OVER AND LET ME IN THERE!" Boise called.

Shannon nodded and moved onto her unconcious sister's lap.

Boise crawled into the drivers seat and turned the wheel sharply, which made the car screech and slide to the side. She then stomped her foot on the brakes and the wheels screeched, btu came to a hault, just before hitting a tree.

Wichita jumped out of the car with her hand over her mouth and ran behind a tree to be sick.

Shannon hugged Boise. "Thanks! I thought we were gonna' die."

Boise chuckled. "No problem... Oh, I gotta' tell you something."

"Anything." Shannon stated.

"Your hair's frizzed up." Boise chuckled.

Shannon smirked and started shaking her head.

Little Rock then jumped out of the car and ran to her sister to help her out.

Boise then got out of the car and Shannon followed.

When Shannon got out, she looked at the ground and her head was spinning.

"Whoa! Why are there two of you Boise?" She asked.

Boise turned around and chuckled. "You're dizzy! Haha! C'mon... I'll help ya."

She walked over to Shannon and put Shannon's arm around her neck and she put her arm around Shannon's neck.

Tallahassee walked over to them. "Where's the other dizzy mini's?"

"Oh um... Wichita is blowing up chunks and Lil' Rock is helping her out... Bangor is out-cold from being hit up the face by a tree and Belfast is with her... And me and Ards are standing right here." Boise explained.

"Alright T!" Shannon said facing ther other way.

"Hun, he's there." Boise whispered to her.

"Oh... I knew that... I was just, um... Nah, I got nothin'" Shannon replied.

Tallahassee snickered and ruffled her hair.

"My hair is messed up enough as it is... Do you have to make it worse?" Shannon asked.

"...Yup!" Tallahassee stated.

Shannon glared at him.

"...Um..." The awkwardness started building.

"Dude! I'm kidding!" Shannon exclaimed punching Tallahassee in the chest, missing his arm.

"Hey! Wrong place!" He threatened.

"Sorry." Shannon said.

"Well... Tal, could come see if the Hummer is okay?" Boise asked.

"Anything for you sweet-cheeks." Tallahassee flirted.

"Ooohhhh! Is there a lil' somethin' somethin' going on here?" Shannon asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Tallahassee and Boise said in unison.

They both walked over to the black Hummer and Tallahassee checked it out.

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Yup. It's lookin' good. No problems with it. Should run fine." Tallahassee said.

Boise smiled. "Thanks."

Boise then looked at Arianne, still unconcious.

"Hey... I think we should switch cars. I'll go with the girls... And you bring Bangor... Since she's unconcious and all." Boise then said.

"Alright. No problemo." Tallahassee said, grabbing Arianne in his arms.

He kissed Boise on the forehead and walked over to his yellow Hummer.

When Wichita and Little rock came back they walked over to Shannon.

"Hey, you alright Wichita?" Shannon asked.

Wichita nodded with her hands on her hips.

"Here, hang on." Shannon grabbed a bottle of water from the black Hummer.

"There ya go." She said chucking Wichita the bottle of water.

"I love you!" Wichita called before downing the bottle.

Little rock smirked and jumped in the back of the car.

Wichita followed and they sat Brooke in the middle of them again.

Boise then walked up to Shannon.

"You still dizzy?" She asked Shannon.

"Nope!" Shannon called getting into the front seat.

"Alright... I'm driving this time. Over to the passengers side missy." Boise said.

"Awwh!" Shannon whined.

"You nearly killed us!" Wichita called.

"Don't. Push it." Shannon growled.

"Sorry." Wichita said.

Shannon jumped into the passengers seat and sighed.

They then started following the yellow Hummer down the road.

"So... Wichita... I kissed Tallahassee."


	14. Getting Together on the Road Part 2

**Hey guys! It's me... Paramore Fanatic 13 (i used to be AbigailBreslinRock13... but i changed it xD) And I'm sorry for not updating in a while =( i had to spend most of my Summer out and a week with my cousins... Pretty busy! And this chapter I think is one of the longest I've written so far =D Oh! And remember I put Columbus' real nake as Zack! Just a reminder! So, tell me whatcha think! R&R! Thanks! =)**

* * *

"YOU KISSED HIM!" Wichita screamed.

"When? !" Little Rock asked.

"Before you guys came to the car." Boise replied shyly.

"Ohh lucky girl!" Shannon said with a sly voice.

Boise stuck her tongue out and Brooke giggled.

"It doesn't matter anyways. I was just on an adrenalin rush to save you guys. He's probably over it by now." Boise then said.

"Suuure." Wichita muttered under her breath.

Little Rock snickered because she heard.

Boise glared in at the two and their faces went straight.

"So, y'know the way we're going to Mississippi... Guess who was born there?..." Shannon said excitedly.

"Who?" Boise said smiling, already knowing the answer.

"Hayley Williams was born in Meridan!" Shannon replied happily.

Wichita and Little Rock rolled their eyes and Boise laughed and high-fived Shannon.

"Right on!" She laughed.

"So, do any of you guys know how to play an instrument?" Shannon asked.

Boise thought about it and shook her head. "Nope."

"What about you guys?" Shannon asked looking into the back seat.

Little Rock curved her lips and shook her head, but looked to Wichita.

"I know how to play drums and bass." Wichita stated.

"Cool." Shannon smiled.

"What about you Ards?" Wichita asked.

"I can play guitar, piano and drums." Shannon replied.

"Nice." Wichita smiled.

"Were you ever in a band?" Little Rock asked.

"Umm, no. But I was going to be in one, before this happened." Shannon answered.

"So... Hardest question... What songs can you play?" Boise asked smirking.

Shannon raised her eyebrows and sighed. "Pretty much every Paramore song... Avril Lavigne songs... Everything really. I learnt how to play everything myself, so if I listened to a song I wanted to learn how to play, I could instantly pick up what the chords and tabs are and just... Play it, I guess."

Wichita and Little Rock looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Wow." They said in unison.

Boise smiled and chuckled.

"I had to go to lessons when I was a kid." Wichita huffed. "You're lucky... My teachers were assholes... But they got me playing!" She then said.

Little Rock smirked.

"What songs can you play Wichita?" Shannon asked.

"Well... I'm sorta' the same as you... I'll pick up on it if I listen to the song... But I didn't teach myself." Wichita replied.

Shannon chuckled. "Dangit I really wanna' play the guitar now! And sing a little."

"Come to think of it... We've never heard you sing..." Boise said looking at Shannon.

Shannon went a little red and slid down in her seat.

"Are you good?" Little Rock asked, popping her head into the front.

Shannon shrugged. "You can ask Bangor or Belfast... But Bangor's out-cold... So I dunno'."

"Ohh Belfast." Wichita said smirking.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked.

"Is your sister a good singer?" Boise asked.

Brooke looked at Shannon and widened her eyes and nodded uncontrollably. "S-She's awesome!"

"Can't wait to hear ya!" Little Rock said excitedly.

Shannon rolled her eyes and nodded.

"So... You said you were gonna' be in a band. What part were you gonna play?" Wichita asked.

"Lead singer and rhythm guitar." Shannon replied.

"Okay... That explains it." Wichita said to her younger sister.

"What do you mean?" Shannon asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're bound to be a good singer!" Little Rock chuckled.

"What type of music suits your voice?" Boise asked.

Shannon thought about it. "Um... Mostly, Alternative Rock and Pop... And Pop Rock, like Avril Lavigne style."

"Cool." All the girls said in unison.

All of a sudden, when the girls looked infront of them, the yellow Hummer was gone.

"Oh, shit." Boise muttered.

"Where'd it go? !" Shannon said looking out the window.

"Uhhh, I think, next time... We should pay more attention to the road..." Boise said.

"Wait! The walkie talkie!-" Boise started.

"Is gone." Shannon finished.

"WHAT? !" Boise screamed.

"Hey, hey, calm down alright... My sister has it in the other Hummer... But, they'll eventually realise that we're not following. So stop the car before we get to far off." Shannon said trying to be calm.

"So what are we gonna' do then?" Little Rock asked.

"Wait here, and do something to try and get attention." Shannon shrugged.

"Like what?" Wichita said, rolling her eyes sarcastically.

Shannon put on a fake smile and grabbed her shotgun. "What d'ya think?" She gave small, evil chuckles.

All the girls raised their eyebrows at Shannon and edged slightly away from her.

_*****MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHER GUYS*****_

"Ummm... Why can I sense, that we're the only car on the road?..." Columbus asked.

"'Cause you're a freak!" Arianne said, finally waking up.

"Well... Look who's awake." Tallahassee said smugly.

Arianne groaned and rubbed her eyes. She then felt a sharp pain that started ringing in her ears.

"Awh, dude... What happened?" she asked warily.

"You got hit up the face by a big tree branch." Idaho said simply.

Arianne turned round to him.

"And why am I in this car?" She asked.

"Well... It's was Boise's idea. She said, since you were unconcious, she'll drive with the girls, and us guys would take you... 'Cause y'know, we're guys... And we're tough. So we could protect you if anything happened." Idaho then said.

Arianne gave a small laugh and smile and patted Idaho on the knee.

Columbus then furrowed his eyebrows and slid down in his seat.

"What's wrong with you bro?" Arianne asked.

"I really do have the feeling that the others aren't following us." He said, eyes still narrowed.

Arianne shook hre head and looked through the back window.

She then widened her eyes and slid down in her seat.

Columbus then looked out the window and sighed.

"And the geek was right." He said shaking his head.

"What? !" Tallahassee said stopping the car.

"The girls aren't following us anymore? !" Idaho questioned with seriousness.

"No dumbass! That's why everyone's in hysterics!" Scotty replied.

"Shut the fuck up. We don't need none of of your 'tude'! You don't care about any of those girls in that truck! But I do! So do us all a favour and SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Idaho yelled at Scotty.

Scotty raised his eyebrows and sighed.

Then they all heard shooting noises and looked at each other.

_*****WITH THE GIRLS AGAIN*****_

She dug in her pocket of her jeans and found the walkie talkie of the other car.

"Umm... Problem of contacting services." She said shyly.

"Huh?" Tallahassee asked.

Shannon climbed through the roof of the Hummer and stood on top. She gave an ear piercing whistle and started shooting into the air.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ! ? !" All the girls shouted except Brooke.

They heard a loud screech in the distance.

"Is that zombies... Or a REALLY big bird?" Little Rock asked smirking.

"Ummmm... Whoops." Shannon said shyly. She stood, frozen on the top of the black Hummer.

All the girls looked out each window and their eyes widened, while their jaws dropped.

They all stayed frozen. Until...

"Get your ass in the fucking car!" Boise yelled at Shannon.

Shannon still stood there, wide eyed.

"SWARM!" She screamed.

She stood there and started shooting at what she could aim for.

Wichita grunted and rolled down her window to shoot aswell.

Little Rock sighed and did the same.

Boise shook her head and growled.

"I CANNOT believe this!" She yelled.

"Well you better! 'Cause it's happening!" Shannon yelled from the roof.

Boise hung out of her window and started shooting all the same.

Brooke sat still in the back and curled into a ball.

More and more zombies were piling onto the car by the minutes.

The screaming of all the girls wasn't helping either.

It was getting harder and harder... For Shannon atleast. She was the only one on top of the car. The rest were kinda' safe on the inside.

"Ummm... Guys? !" Shannon called, shaking each zombie off the roof.

No answer.

"Guys! I need hel-" She paused at the touch of something on her right ankle.

She looked down and saw a zombie, teeth on her ankle.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She screamed.

She tried shaking it off her while still shooting the rest that were surrounding her.

All of a sudden, the sharp feeling was no longer there.

She looked down to see Little Rock poking the top half of her body out of the sun-roof.

"You okay?" She asked worried.

Shannon took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

Boise then shouted. "OKAY. ASSES. IN THE CAR. NOW!"

Little Rock and Shannon climbed back into the car and Boise closed the sun-roof.

"Windows up and belts buckled. IT'S GONNA' BE A BUMPY RIDE!"

Everyone buckled up and exhaled.

Boise chuckled and stomped down on the accelerator. The wheels screeched against the ground and Boise then sharply turned the steering wheel and the car started doing donuts.

You could hear the thuds of bodies through the revving of the cars engine.

"Are they dead yet? 'Cause I swear I'm going to throw up again!" Wichita called from the back with her eyes shut tight.

"Most of them! Hang on!" Boise called.

All of the girls groaned and held onto their seats.

Boise turned the steering wheel one last time and stomped down on the brakes. The car flew to the side of the road, leaving all the girls with their eyes wide and their hair messed up.

All of a sudden, there was a car horn and a loud screech.

The girls looked out their windows to see the yellow Hummer flying around the corner.

When it stopped, everyone got out of the cars.

"Is everyone alright?" Tallahassee called.

"Yup." Boise stated, closing her door.

Arianne nodded and looked at everyone. "Where's my sister?"

"R-Right here!" Brooke called waving her hand in the air.

"No. Not you sweety. The other one." Arianne replied chuckling.

"Is she still in the car?" Idaho asked.

Everyone shrugged and Arianne walked over to the black Hummer.

She looked in the back window before opening the door.

She saw Shannon looking at her ankle and what looked like feeling around it. She couldn't be sure what the hell her younger sister was doing at all.

Arianne knocked the window and Shannon was so startled that she jumped off the seat, banging her head of the roof, and landing on the floor of the Hummer. Luckily the leg of her jeans was down.

Arianne widened her eyes. "Shit."

She opened the door and crawled into the back seat.

Shannon was sitting there. Motionless. Just sitting there with her head against the other door.

"Shannon. Stop playing around! Are you okay?" Arianne asked.

Shannon winced. "I- I think so."

Her eyes widened and she felt the back of her head.

Luckily her stitches hadn't popped when she hit her. There's a plus.

Arianne sighed and lay on the seat.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

Shannon looked up from under her eyelashes and shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied looking up.

She looked down again and felt a hand on her arm.

She looked up again.

"Tell me." Arianne said, her voice soft.

"I-I... was just checking my... cut on my ankle. I put a plaster on it." Shannon replied with a fake smile.

"Oh, well. Lemme' see it, it might be infected." Arianne said, reaching for Shannon's ankle.

Shannon pulled it away.

"No. No, I'm perfectly fine. Uhm... Boise... Y-Yeah, Boise said it was okay." She replied with panic in her voice.

Arianne gave Shannon a suspicious look.

**Shannon's P.O.V**

_'Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck.' were the words that constantly repeated in my head._

_What am I going to do now? I'm studdering like a 3-year-old. I'm on the verge of tears, and I'm sweating like a sausage in a freakin' frying pan!_

_Arianne knows there's something up. But I can't tell her I got bit! I don't even know if it actually did **bite** me. I don't **think** it did. It didn't feel like it, and it doesn't look like it. But I can't be too sure. I need to ask someone._

_I couldn't think of any to do or say. So... I started going really red and let the tears fall._

_I sat there. Squashed on the floor of the car. Crying my eyes out, just to get out of this situation for now._

_"Hey. Shannon! Darlin!" Arianne said to me softly. "What are you crying for?" She then asked._

_"I-I c-can't... say." I spluttered out._

_"What?" She softly questioned me, putting her hand on my arm again._

_I looked up again. Tears streaming down my face, blood-shot, puffy eyes, and a bright red face._

_My sister ofcourse had a confused look on her face._

_"Shanzy look at you..." She said softly again. "You're all choked up..."_

_She helped me up of the floor and sat me on the seat._

_She hugged me and cuddled up on the seat._

_I kept sniffling, then shook my head._

_I realised that if she calmed me down and got me talking about my problems, I'd tell her what happened. And that's what I need to avoid._

_I got up, out of Arianne's loose hold and shook my head, tears still streaming my face._

_"I-I think, I need some, air." I said sniffling._

_Arianne opened her mouth but then closed it and nodded._

_"Okay." She said simply, but softly._

_I put my hair behind my ears and sniffled again, getting out of the car, leaving my sister sitting there._

_I walked past all the others, ignoring their greets and comments. I could tell they were all staring at me. But hey, I don't care._

_I walked up to Tallahassee and Boise, who were by themselves at the yellow Hummer._

_"Hey kiddo." Boise said smiling at me._

_I looked up at them to show them my complete and utter mess of a face._

_"Wow. What's wrong?" She then said, and instantly walked over to comfort me._

_"I think... There's something wrong with me... B-But I can't be too sure. I-I need your help." I replied studdering yet again._

_"Oh sure." She said, not questioning me._

_Tallahassee then put his hand on my shoulder._

_"You okay Ards?" He asked with a serious face._

_I nodded and ran off._

_I think Boise and Tallahassee looked at each other. Then Boise came running after me._

_I ran into a sort of cove thing. There were some trees and bushes. So I waited there. I sat on the ground, and waited._

_Boise then came jogging up to me._

_"So what's the problem?" She asked kneeling down._

_"I can't tell for sure. But I'm freaking out... A-And I don't want anyone to know." I looked up at her. "That's why I'm telling you. 'Cause I know I can trust you not to tell. Right?" I asked._

_"Sure thing." She said giving me a reassuring smile and patted my knee._

_"And plus... Let's face it... You're the oldest girl here... And you're more mature." I said giving small chuckles._

_She smiled and winked at me._

_I smiled a little and Boise did too._

_"I promise." She said, putting her right hand to her heart._

_I laughed through my tears._

_"O-Okay. But I'm scared." I replied._

_"Don't be sweety." She told me._

_Pfft. Don't be. DON'T BE? HOW CAN I NOT? _

_I looked up at her and then my ankle._

_God forgive me..._

**Boise's P.O.V**

_I waited for Ards to tell me what was wrong with her._

_"I-I feel, I mean... I don't... I mean... Ugh! Just forget it!" She spluttered._

_She then pulled up the right leg of her jeans..._

_There it was. A bite mark. Oh, shit._

_"Oh, Ards..." I said softly._

_She started crying a little bit again._

_I then shook my head. "No... No, it's alright honey." I took her in my arms, like any older sister figure would._

_"Is it a real bite... O-Or is it just a mark?" She sniffled._

_"Uhm..." I started. "Lemme' see..."_

_I put her leg on my lap and checked it out._

_"Tell me if this hurts, okay?" I asked._

_She gave a weak nod. "Okay."_

_I put pressure on my two thumbs and pressed down hard on the mark._

_I looked at her and she looked at me._

_"No." She said shaking her head._

_"Okay. Good." I mumbled._

_I examined the mark then scrunched up my nose._

_"Did it **feel **like it bit you?" I asked._

_She shook her head. "No, not really."_

_"So, you could feel its teeth. But no bite?" I asked._

_"Yup." She sighed. "Little Rock killed it before it could... Bite me." She then managed._

_I nodded. "Well," I sighed. "you're a lucky girl."_

_She gave a small smile._

_"So what's your diagnose doctor?" She asked smirking._

_"Well, looks like it's just a mark and not a bite... So. Water, calm attitude... And keep it hidden until it's gone." I stated._

_"Okay chief." She replied nodding._

_I nodded too and helped her up._

_We then walked out of the cove as if nothing happened._

**No More P.O.V's**

Boise and Shannon walked back to the yellow Hummer and Shannon tried keeping her cool and smiled like she always does.

"Yo." Tallahassee said, wrapping his arms around Boise's waist.

"Hi." She smiled and murmured.

He kissed her and she coughed.

Tallahassee looked over at Shannon who rolled her eyes and leaned up against a lamp post.

"Take your time. I'll wait." She said sighing.

Boise chuckled. "She's a sweetheart, isn't she?" She mumbled.

"Sure." Tallahassee said.

Shannon crossed her arms and looked up to the sky. She sighed and walked off.

Boise noticed. "Hey! Where you going?"

"For a walk around!" Shannon called back.

"Umm... Should we go after her?" Boise asked Tallahassee.

"Nah, leave her. We founf her in an amusement park driving a dodgem around the place with her younger sister being chased by zombies. Her older sister found us first 'cause she was by herself. Ards is a lethal weapon... Well, not as lethal as Bangor when she's pissed off... But still pretty good on her own." Tallahassee replied.

"Oh, really..." Boise muttered under her breath.

Shannon walked down the road a little and found a small waterfall on a cliff around the corner.

She raised her eyesbrows and smiled.

She climbed up the small cliff and sat on the edge, the waterfall flowing beside her, her legs dangling, her hair gently blowing in the breeze and no sign of danger.

_'Could this place be any better?' _she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and let out a small sigh.

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS...**

Wichita walked up to Little Rock who was leaning against the black Hummer.

"Hey. Where's Ards?" She asked putting her arm around her little sister's shoulders.

"Dunno." Little Rock shrugged.

"Or Bangor?" Wichita then asked.

Little Rock furrowed her eyebrows and turned around to look in the back window.

"In there." Little Rock said pointing to the Hummer.

Wichita nodded and opened the door of the black Hummer. She slid in beside Arianne and saw her tracing the scar of where she was bit.

"Wassup?" Wichita asked.

Arianne shook her head. "Nothin' much."

"So, have you seen your sister?"

"Nope."

"You wanna' come look for her?"

Arianne thought about it. "Whatever." She sighed.

Wichita rolled her eyes and pulled Arianne out of the car.

"Come on Little Rock." Wichita said, walking past her younger sister.

"Where are we going?" Little Rock asked trailing behind.

"To look for Ards." Wichita replied.

"Huh." Little Rock raised her eyebrows.

She followed after the two older girls.

They got to the corner and all looked around.

"Okay. Split up. Everyone's got their guns. Let's go." Arianne stated simply.

"Be safe sis." Wichita called to Little Rock.

"Sure thing." Little Rock mumbled.

The three girls went seperate ways and started searching.

**WITH ARIANNE**

Arianne was walking through a forest and cursing under her breath.

"Why did I even agree to come this way? !" She muttered under her breath.

"Fuckin' long road my ass." She muttered again.

"I can just tell Shannon isn't in here." She sighed and rolled her eyes.

**WITH WICHITA**

"On the road again. I just can't wait to get on the road again..." She sang to herself.

"Oh shit... Willie Nelson... I'm turning into Tallahassee! Gahh! I'm goin' crazy." She said.

"Okay... Focus, I'm looking for Ards, not singing Willie freakin' Nelson!" She half whispered, half yelled at herself.

"Think Krista think... Where would Ards go?" She asked herself.

**WITH LITTLE ROCK**

Little Rock sighed and then saw the cliff with the waterfall.

"Oh great!" She said excitedly. She started jogging towards the hill near the bottom.

"She better be up here." She mumbled.

"Ards! ? You up here?" She called.

**WITH SHANNON**

Shannon was startled when she heard Little Rock.

She groaned and called back. "Yeah."

Little Rock ran up the hill and saw Shannon's legs dangling off a small cliff just above her.

"How'd you get up there? !" She asked.

"I climbed up." Shannon replied sitting up and looking down at her. "Come on up. It's really cool."

"Ummm... I'll try." Little Rock replied.

Shannon watched Little Rock as she carefully climbed up to her. She helped her up the last bit and they both sat with their legs dangling.

"Wow." Little Rock said looking down below them.

"I know. Pretty cool huh? And the waterfall! It's cool too." Shannon answered.

Little Rock just smiled and nodded.

Then they heard calling.

They both looked at each other and started to groan.

It was Arianne and Wichita.

"Come on. We better go find them before they take a fit." Shannon said smirking.

Little Rock chuckled and Shannon started climbing down the cliff.

Little Rock sat there and when Shannon got down she stared up at her.

"Your turn." She said smiling.

"Ummm... I can't get down." Little Rock said going red.

Shannon started smirking. "Okay... I'll help ya! Come on."

She climbed up a bit andheld out her hand.

Little Rock grabbed onto it and jumped down to small steps.

Shannon then jumped down and Little Rock followed.

"Alright. Let's go." Shannon said.

They jogged back to the cars and saw everyone in a circle.

"Hey!" Shannon called.

Everyone turned around and saw the two girls standing there.

"Ards! Where were you? !" Arianne shouted walking up to Shannon.

"I was at the waterfall!" Shannon said ducking her head and closing her eyes.

Arianne closed her eyes and sighed. "Well... You could of told me where you were going." She said pulling Shannon in for a hug.

"Sorry." Shannon mumbled into Arianne's shirt.

"It's okay. Now... Let's go find a house to stay in!" Arianne replied.

Everyone cheered and piled into their Hummers, Brooke going with the boys this time.

They drove on, the yellow Hummer following the black Hummer.

Shannon sat in the back with Boise and Arianne. Wichita was driving with Little Rock in the passengers seat.

"How you feeling?" Boise whispered to Shannon, who was in the middle.

In reply, she nodded and gave a small smile.

"What are you guys talking about?" Arianne interrupted.

"Nothing." Shannon smiled at her.

Arianne smiled back at her and held Shannon's hand in hers.

Shannon looked down and gave a weak smile, then lay her head back on her seat and fell asleep.

_**30 minutes later...**_

"Shanzy... Wake up." Arianne whispered into Shannon's ear.

Shannon opened her eyes half way then groaned and rubbed them.

"Where are we?" She groaned.

"We found a _huge_ house to stay in." Arianne replied.

Shannon moaned again and got out of the car. When she saw the house, she widened her eyes and the others started chuckling.

"It's like a mansion!" Shannon called.

"Yup." Wichita said putting her arm around her.

"I was the one who spotted it!" Little Rock said.

Tallahassee and Scotty rolled their eyes while Brooke giggled and Columbus smiled and Idaho and Boise smiled at each other and high-fived.

"Come on! Let's go in!" Shannon said running into the house with her gun in her hand.

She called to check for any zombies. Luckily none were there.

The others followed her in and Wichita walked up to Arianne.

"So... Anything else happen with Idaho then?" She asked with a sly voice.

"None of your business! And... No." Arianne said laughing.

Wichita chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Shannon ran into a room which was quite big and it had a huge tv, two leather sofas, one red and one black and another door.

She opened the other door and her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

There were loads of guitars electric and acoustic. Some bass guitars, there was was a set of drums, some microphones and a keyboard. There was a disco-ball hanging from the roof, strobe lights and a surround-sound system and a wall covered in cd's. Along with a couple leather recliners.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed.

Everyone else was in different rooms and all jumped at the echoing scream through the house.

They all ran to where it came from.

When everyone got there, their jaws dropped and Arianne did the same as Shannon.

"A-Am I in Heaven?" Shannon stuttered.

Arianne smacked her across the face.

"OW!" Shannon yelled after a small hesitation.

"Just checked if you were dead or not... Apparently not." She chuckled.

Shannon sighed and rolled her eyesthen turned to the guitars.

"Look at the guitars! There's Acoustics, Semi-Acoustics, Fenders, Stratocasters, Telecasters, Gibson ES-335's, Les Pauls, Gretsch 6120's, Rickenbacker 360-12's, Paul Reed SMiths... My God! I AM in Heaven!" She sighed smiling.

"How do you KNOW all of these guitars? !" Wichita asked.

"I did my research." Shannon said turning to her, smiling.

Little Rock chuckled then gave a sudden outburst. "Play us a song!"

Shannon screwed her face up and slowly shook her head.

"Go on sissy!" Arianne encouraged.

"Yeah kiddo! We wanna hear how good you are!" Boise said.

"Yeah! Play a song! Play a song!" Wichita started.

Everyone joined in and started clapping their hands.

"Play a song. Play a song. Play a song." They kept repeating.

Shannon sighed and glared at them.

"Okay! Okay! I'll play a song! Geez!" She complained picking up a red and orange Fender Telecaster.

She checked if was in tune then asked.

"What song do you want me to play?" She asked.

"Surprise us!" Little Rock exclaimed.

Shannon nodded. "You guys are singing then!"

Everyone cheered and Shannon started playing 'Sweet Home Alabama' by Lynard Skynard.

Everyone cheered even louder and started singing.

When it came to the chorus, Shannon joined in and started smiling.

When the song was over, the whole room was full of cheering and laughing.

"Whoa! That was awesome Ards!" Idaho complimented.

"Totally amazing." Boise said.

"Best song ever!" Tallahassee said jumping up and down.

Wichita and Arianne smiled at each other, along with Columbus and Brooke. Little Rock walked over to Shannon and high-fived her.

"That was really cool." She said.

"Thanks." Shannon replied smiling.

Wichita then gasped and everyone snapped their heads towards her.

"We're gonna' have a singing competition!" She said.

Little Rock, Boise, Arianne and Brooke all agreed to the idea.

Tallahassee then interrupted. "I ain't singin', but I'll be a judge." He said with a sly smile.

"Me too," Columbus, Idaho and Scotty said in unison.

"I-I wanna' be aud-audience!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Okay, so, Belfast is the audience, the guys are the judges and the rest of us girls are the contestants!" Wichita explained.

Shannon went quiet and didn't pay attention to the talk of the competition.

Arianne noticed her little sister and walked over to her.

She sat on the arm of the seat. "Hey what's wrong?"

Shannon looked down. "You know I get nervous singing infront of people Arianne." She said.

Arianne put an arm around her little sister. "Yeah. I know. But hey, it's natural to be nervous. That makes you better, and besides... If you can sing infront of me and Zack, and you sing Brooke to sleep, you'll be able to sing infront of these guys." She said softly.

Shannon looked up at her big sister." You think so?" She asked.

"I _know_ so." Arianne said smiling. She kissed Shannon on the crown of her head.

"Come on. We need to organise who's going when and about the music." Arianne then said.

Shannon nodded. "Okay."

Wichita then called. "Ards! Bangor! Come over here!"

Shannon and Arianne walked over to the girls.

"So about the music..." Wichita started.

"I had an idea for that... Ards can play the guitar, you can play the drums, and there's a song we can't play, we'll use my sister's IPod." Arianne stated.

"Good plan. Now, who's going when?" Wichita asked.

"Well, who wants to first?" Little Rock asked.

"I'll go first." Boise offered.

"Okay, I'll go second." Arianne said.

"I'll go third!" Little Rock said.

"Cool, I'll go fourth." Wichita said.

Everyone then turned to Shannon.

"Looks like we're saving the best till last." Boise chuckled.

Shannon gave a shy smile and ducked her head.

"Now... Music. We need to know what everyone's singing so we can find out if me and Ards can play it or not." Wichita said.

"I'm gonna sing 'Get This Party Started' by P!NK." Boise said.

"Yeah. I can play that. What about you Ards?" Wichita said nodding.

Shannon nodded in reply.

"I'm singing 'FireFlies' by Owl City. But I'll use my sister's IPod for that." Arianne said.

Wichita nodded. "Little Rock?"

"Party in the U.S.A!" Little Rock exclaimed.

"I can play that." Shannon said.

"Me too. Okay. I'm doing 'Don't Trust Me' by 3Oh!3. Can I use your IPod Ards?" Wichita asked.

Shannon nodded. "Sure."

"What are you singing Ards?" Boise asked.

"'The Only Exception' by Paramore. I can play it." Shannon relpied.

"I can too... Cool. Now that's sorted." Wichita said.

All the girls nodded.

"Alright! Go and warm your voices up!" Tallahassee called.

All the girls went off and started warming up their voices and started to sing a little bit of their songs.

At first they went with Shannon and Wichita to check out the sound of their songs on the guitar and drums... It sounded awesome.

_**30 minutes later...**_

The guys had tables set up and had numers drawn out on pages from 1-10.

They all sat down and the girls all waited at the back of the room in the leather seats.

"Okay... Boise!" Tallahassee called. "You're up!"

Boise smiled and walked over to the microphone and Wichita went over to the drums and Shannon picked up a Les Paul.

"Ready?" Wichita asked Shannon.

Shannon nodded and started playing **'Get This Party Started.' by P!NK.**

Boise smiled and started singing. "I'm comin' up so you better get this party started. I'm comin' up so you better get this party started."

Shannon and Wichita looked at each other and started nodding their heads to the beat.

Boise came up to the second verse and took the mic out of it's stand. She walked up to Tallahassee and sat on the edge of the table.

"Pumping up the volume, breaking down to the beat.  
Cruisin' through the west side. We'll be checkin' the scene.  
Boulevard is freakin' as I'm comin' up fast.  
I'll be burnin' rubber, you'll be kissin' my ass.  
Pull up to the bumper, get out of the car.  
License plate says Stunner #1 Superstar." She sang, grabbing onto Tallahassee's shirt and bringing her face in with his.

She pushed him back again and walked off and put her mic on the stand again.

All the girls cheered and laughed. Brooke started jumping up and down.

When the song was over, everyone clapped and cheered and the boys got their numbers ready.

First up... Tallahassee. "I give my punk angel a 10!" He said.

Second... Idaho. "I give her a 7." He said with a sly grin.

Thrid... Columbus. "I'm gonna' give her a 7 too."

Last... Scotty. "6... Whatever."

Everyone glared at him.

"Okay... Bangor! You're up!" Idaho called.

Arianne got the song ready on Shannon's IPod and got her mic ready. **(Owl City 'FireFlies')**

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies.  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep.  
'Cause they fill the open air, and leave tear-drops everywhere.  
You think me rude, but I would just stand and stare." She sang.

Shannon watched as her older sister sang her heart out and smiled. If Arianne could do it... She could.

When the song was over everyone cheered and Brooke cheered the loudest.

First... Tallahassee. "I'll give you an 8." He said.

Second... Idaho. "9 for me." He smiled.

Third... Columbus. "Hmmm... 7." He said.

Last... Scotty. "Shit song... 5." He said bitterly.

Arianne rolled her eyes.

"Alright... Little Rock. You're next." Columbus said.

Wichita and Shannon got ready on their instruments and Little Rock walked up to her mic.

She started singing her song and everyone clapped to the beat. **(Miley Cyrus 'Party in the U.S.A)**

When she came to the chrous, she took the mic out of its stand and started dancing a little bit.

Then it came to the chorus.

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song and the butterflies fly away.  
Noddin' my head like 'yeah.'  
Movin' my hips like 'yeah.'  
And I got my hands up they're playin' my song, you know I'm gonna' be okay.  
Yeah Yeah Yeahah, it's a Party in the U.S.A!  
Yeah Yeah Yeahah, it's a Party in the U.S.A!" She sang.

When her song was over, she ended it with her hand in the air.

Everyone clapped and cheered and Little Rock smiled.

The judges got their numbers ready.

First... Tallahassee. "9 for my friend!" He said.

Second... Idaho. "8 for me." He stated.

Third... Columbus. "9. You're really good." He said with a smile.

Last... Scotty. "6." He said rolling his eyes.

Little Rock nodded and went and sat down with Shannon.

"Come on up Wichita." Columbus said.

Wichita went and got her song ready on the IPod. **(3O!h3 'Don't Trust Me')**

She then walked over to her mic and took her hair down.

She started to sing her song, then she came up to the second verse.

"X's, on the back of your hands.  
Washed then in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
Ans the set-list, you stole of the stage.  
Has red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-B-B-Bruises, cover your arms.  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm,  
And the best is, no-one know's who you are...  
Just another girl, alone at the bar." She sang.

When the chorus came on, she walked up to Columbus and kissed his cheek on a small break.

When the song was over, everyone cheered and Shannon swallowed hard, knowing it was her turn next.

Judges!

First... Tallahassee. "7 for me." He said.

Second... Idaho. "8 comin' from me!" He called.

Third... Columbus. "10." He stuttered.

Last... Scotty. "8 for the sexy girl." He winked.

Wichita then walked over to her drums and sat down.

"Ards... Your turn." Scotty said.

Shannon took in a deep breath and exhaled. She nodded and picked up a semi-acoustic guitar, and plugged it into the amplifier.

She sat down and started playing **Paramore 'The Only Exception.'**

Then she started to sing.

"When I was younger I saw, my daddy cry,  
And curse at the wind.  
He broke his own heart and I watched,  
As he tried to reassemble it."

When she sang that, everybody dropped their jaws.

"And my momma swore,  
That she would never let herself forget.  
And that was the day that I promised,  
I'd never sing of love if it does not exist."

"But darlin', You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception.  
You are the only exception."

Everyone started to do the wave and Arianne smiled.

When she finished, everyone screamed and cheered and Brooke got up and sprinted to Shannon and hugged her.

When she looked at the guys for their numbers, they all still had their jaws dropped.

She tilted her head and Tallahassee came out of his daze.

First... Tallahassee. "Holy friggen' 10!" He exclaimed.

Second... Idaho. "M-Me too... 10." He said blinking.

Third... Columbus... "My little sister get's a big 10 from me!" He said smiling.

Everyone turned to Scotty and he sat there with a thinking face.

Last... Scotty. "Hmmm... 9." He said after a long hesitation.

"Well, I think we ALL know who are winner is." Tallahassee said.

Everyone pointed to Shannon and she blushed and gave a small smile.

"Ards wins! Hooray! Now... Let's find some Twinkies!" Tallahassee said getting up from his seat. He rushed into the one room he always checks first... The kitchen.

When all the guys left the room apart from Idaho, all the girls walked over to Shannon who was still sitting there.

"Ards! That was AMAZING!" Idaho said walking over to her.

"Who knew she could sing like that? !" Boise said.

"I did!" Brooke exclaimed.

"And me." Arianne said smiling.

Little Rock then burst in. "I think... Because of Ards... I like... Paramore now." She said.

Arianne looked at her with a wide mouth and Little Rock widened her eyes and took small steps back from her.

"I LOVE YOU LITTLE ROCK!" Arianne yelled.

"Uh oh."

Little Rock screamed and ran out of the room and Arianne ran after her. Brooke followed then giggling and Idaho did too.

Then only Shannon, Boise and Wichita were left.

Wichita set her hand on Shannon's shoulder and nodded her head.

"You. Were. Awesome!" She exclaimed.

Shannon ducked her head. "Thanks." She said going red.

"Yup! She is! And I hate to break this conversation... But we better run after Tallahassee before he burns the house down looking for a Twinkie." Boise said chuckling.

"Yeah." Wichita and Shannon said together and they all ran out of the room, searching for the southern man.


	15. Heading Home

**Yo guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while... Been really busy! So... I hope u like this chapter! Btw... The video thing, Arianne wrote it cuz it was my birthday on the 11th September lol... So don't ask!**

**Anyways... Enjoy! And remember to review!**

**Shannon x =)**

* * *

Columbus was clearing through the boxes in his room, at his parents' house.

That's where the unruley zombie-killing family ended up, because Arianne and Shannon wanted to see their old house.

He came across video tapes in envelopes, one labelled "Shannon's Birthday", another labelled "Mad House", and a last one named "Random moments."

He went down the stairs to where everyone else was and of course, Shannon and Arianne were on a raid.

He put the first video in the VCR as everyone else came in and sat down.

_**VIDEO!**_

_**(Shannon's Birthday...)**_

_"Whoop it works!" Shannon appeared on the screen in a school uniform in what looked like a canteen, she had a badge on her saying 'Happy Birthday' she was at a table with boys and girls that looked like her friends._

_She moved the camera so it had a view of everything and everyone including her._

_"Even sits on the mini tri-pod! Thanks! EPIC PRESENT GUYS!" she exclaimed giving everyone hugs._

_Suddenly Arianne appeared with some other people the same age as the older sister, they were carrying a big present, hidden behind them so Shannon couldn't see, and she had a little square cake in her hands with a candle in it._

_Arianne sat down next to Shannon as did some of the people with her and she gave her little sister a kiss on the cheek, setting the little cake in front of the younger sibling._

_"Happy birthday Darlin'." Arianne said to Shannon who was grinning so wide._

_"Anyone looking?" She asked looking at the people sitting next to her._

_"All clear." One of them said, looking about._

_Arianne took out her lucky lighter and quickly and lit the candle and put the lighter away still making sure she hadn't got caught._

_"Quick make a wish before the smoke alarm goes off." Arianne said with her arm around Shannon._

_Shannon laughed and blew out the candles._

_Everyone was cheering._

_"What are you doing here? I thought you were on senior lunch, not junior?" Shannon asked looking up at her sister._

_"You're just jealous you don't get the awesome upper 6th tie and cardigan." Arianne said jokingly._

_Shannon rolled her eyes._

_"Me... I had a free period and this means I eat lunch with you guys and then when everyone is having senior lunch we get to help the next music class." Arianne said ruffling Shannon's hair._

_"We have music next!" Shannon said excited._

_"Hence why we are helping out, anyway here's your present," Arianne said signalling for her friends to give it to Shannon, they did, Shannon opened it to find a Guitar._

**(A/N SHANNON I FORGOT WHAT TYPE YOUR GUITAR IT'S A LEZ PAUL? Lol (Arianne)...)**

_She gasped._

_"I was hoping you would like it, I saw it and was like-" Arianne broke off when Shannon gave her a bone crushing hug._

_Arianne smiled and hugged her little sister tighter and set her chin on Shannon's head._

_"Thank you." Shannon mumbled in her sister's top._

_"Come on you can play it in the music block." Arianne said dragging Shannon off, someone took the camera and everyone followed._

_"Miss G can we use one of the rooms?" Arianne asked the teacher._

_"Yeah sure and happy birthday Shannon." The teacher said._

_They went into the music room._

_"Thank you!" Shannon said as she was dragged into a music room._

_Arianne and someone else set up amplifiers for Shannon as they went into the room._

_Shannon started playing Chasing Cars, then Just Say Yes **(Snow Patrol)** everyone was jumping about, dancing and singing along._

_Arianne was doing air guitar with a tennis racket from someone's PE bag back-to-back with Shannon who was playing guitar they were both full on singing, then the camera came right up in their faces, and they both used their hands to block it._

**_OVER_**

Everyone looked at Arianne and Shannon and Shannon went red and slid down a bit and Arianne laughed and put her arm around her.

"Fun day." She said, ruffling Shannon's hair.

"Yeahh." Shannon mumbled.

Columbus then put in the next video. "Mad House."

_**VIDEO!**_

_Shannon was about 10 and was holding the camera and following after Columbus who was 17, and an older woman who looked like their mother, and she was holding a 3 year old Brooke._

_"Where's Arianne, Zack?" Shannon asked, tugging on Columbus' hand._

_"I dunno Shanzy... We'll find her in this dump sooner or later." Columbus replied._

_"Shannon... Why are you recording this?" Their mother asked._

_"'Cause, I'm never letting Arianne live this down." Shannon giggled._

_Their mother hissed and shook her head._

_Then, you could see a 17-year-old Arianne, she was in a room and was glaring at a doctor and was grumpy._

_"There she is!" Shannon called._

_Arianne must have heard, for she looked out the door and her face turned as bright as a button._

_"Arianne!" Shannon called and the camera moved and the view was of Shannon running, so Shannon obviously gave the camera to her older brother._

_Arianne smiled and kneeled down and Shannon ran into her arms._

_"Shannon." Arianne sighed and closed her eyes and started stroking her little sister's hair._

_Their mother went into a seperate room and spoke with the doctor._

_Arianne sat down a chair and sat Shannon on her lap. She continued to stroke her hair._

_Columbus then walked in and sat on another seat and kept filming._

_"We've missed you sis." Columbus said from behind the camera._

_"Yeah... Six months in this hell hole is... horrend__ous." She shuddered._

_Shannon set her head on her big sister's chest and wrapped her arms around her again._

_"It's all my fault that you're in here." She mumbled into Arianne's shirt._

_"Hey. Shannon... Put it this way. No one touches my little sister and gets away with it. That a-hole had it coming." She said, looking Shannon in the eyes._

_"I don't see why you should be in here..." Shannon mumbled._

_"The jury or judge just aren't smart." Columbus said._

_"I know. It's not my fault that I was protecting Shannon. She's only ten! She can't defend for herself!" Arianne exclaimed._

_"Bastards." Columbus muttered._

_"I'm still here." Shannon said sleepily. __"When are you getting out?" She then asked._

_Arianne opened her mouth but then snapped it closed again when the doctor and their mother walked in. She wrapped her arms around Shannon and glared at the two again._

_"Well... She's been doing well... She'll get out tonight, I can see nothing has been wrong with her." The doctor spoke up._

_"Thank you doctor." The mother said and set Brooke down on her two feet._

_"Awiiii!" Brooke yelled and ran, off-balance towards Arianne._

_Just before she fell, Arianne reached out and grabbed her arm and she slid in a circle and landed on her butt._

_She stared at her feet and then started giggling non-stop._

_Arianne looked at her 3-year-old sister and smiled and let go of her arm._

_"Hey Cookie." She chuckled._

_"Hi!" Brooke laughed._

_"You miss me?" Arianne pouted._

_"Yeth!" Brooke said, trying to say 'yes.'_

_Arianne laughed and set Shannon down and lifted Brooke and kissed the top of her head and hugged her._

_Shannon ran over to her older brother and latched onto his leg._

_Columbus reached out and ruffled her hair and kept his hand on her head._

_All of a sudden, you heard high-heeled shoes, clap against the tile floor and the screen went black._

**_OVER_**

Everyone stared at the TV screen and then Little Rock was the first to speak up.

"What were ya in for?" She chuckled.

"Something..." Arianne said, hesitating.

Shannon set her head on Arianne's shoulders and Columbus got up and put the last video in the VCR, labelled "Random Moments."

_**VIDEO!**_

_There were tons of people in the house and Arianne then came onto the screen and yelled. 19-years-old may I add... And Shannon was 12._

_"PAAAARRRRTTAAAAAAAAAYYYY!" She yelled._

_Everyone else in the room cheered and yelled and then the camera was lifted._

_Music was being played and it turned to find Shannon jamming out on her guitar._

_"We got everybody singin'!" She sang loudly._

_"Whoa! Who-oa! Whoa! Who-oa!" Everyone yelled._

_She nodded and started playing again and head banging._

_The camera was turned off, then it came back on again and Arianne was on the table, break-dancing and completely drunk off her head._

_She fell off the table and the whole room went silent, then she jumped back up and screamed._

_"I'm okay!" She smiled._

_Everybody laughed and the camera turned to Shannon who was sitting on an amp, bored out of her mind._

_Someone then walked over to her and handed her a tin of beer._

_Her eyes were wide and she lifted the beer up and and stared at it._

_All the noise fell silent again and someone cleared their throat._

_"Shannon. Get over here!" Arianne called angrily._

_Shannon ducked her head, preparing herself to be yelled at._

_She walked up to her older sister and Arianne stared at her._

_"Hand me the beer." She said, holding her hand out._

_Shannon hesitantly put the can in her older sister's hand and looked up at her._

_"You don't drink beer... WE'RE DOING SHOTS!" Arianne yelled._

_Shannon dropped her jaw as Arianne handed her a shot glass._

_"A-Are you... Sure?" Shannon asked._

_"Yeah! Why not! You're twelve, I mean... Go ahead!" Arianne replied._

_She poured two shots and the room slowly started to fill with..._

_"Chug. Chug. Chug. CHUG. CHUG. CHUG!" _

_Shannon looked at everyone and put the glass to her mouth and downed it quickly without choking._

_"YYEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone cheered and Shannon started hiccuping and laughing._

_"You did it!" Arianne said, putting her arm around her little sister._

_"Heh heh... Yeah!" Shannon smiled._

_The camera went off again and then when it went back on, it was just Arianne sleeping and Shannon was tip-toeing over to her bed with a can in her hands._

_She turned to the camera and put her finger up to her lips._

_"Shhh Brookie." Shannon whispered._

_So, Brooke was holding the camera._

_Shannon crept up to Arianne's bed and squirted whipped cream in Arianne's hand._

_She then blew in her face and Arianne smacked herself in the face and whipped cream went all over the side of her face._

_She jumped awake and questioned herself. "Did I just bitch slap myself?"_

_Shannon giggled and Arianne looked at her._

_"Shannon..." She sighed._

_She then wiped her finger down the side of her face and examined the goo._

_"This better, be whipped cream." She growled. _**(A/N... If you have a sick mind... You'd know what I mean Lol)**

_Shannon put her thumb up to her mouth and started biting her nails._

_Arianne licked the goo on her finger and relief washed over her._

_"Oh thank God... It's just dessert." She sighed._

_"Hey... Wait a minute. Why am I sitting here? You just put whipped cream on me!" Arianne said, jumping off the bed and started to run at Shannon._

_Shannon screamed and ran away, taking the camera off Brooke on her way. Arianne chased after her and the camera was going in every direction and shape._

_All of a sudden, Shannon was running up stairs and Arianne must have grabbed onto her leg, for she fell and was being trailed down them._

_"NO! ARIANNE PLEASE! NOO!" She screamed and held onto the banister for dear life._

_"GET DOWN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Arianne shouted, still pulling on Shannon's leg._

_"NO! GET OFF ME!" Shannon yelled._

_"I'LL GET OFF YOU IF-" Before Arianne finished, Brooke was standing behind them, staring wide eyed at them._

_"W-What are you do-doing?" She asked._

_"Brookie... Go back into the livingroom and watch TV... And turn it up... REALLY loud." Arianne said sweetly._

_"Umm... Okay!" Brooke agreed and ran into the livingroom again._

_Arianne and Shannon looked at each other and Shannon whimpered and kicked Arianne in the face and jumped over her while she was covering her face._

_"OOWWW! SHANNON!" Arianne shouted._

_Shannon ran into the livingroom and was cornered. She didn't have anywhere to go._

_"Shh...ugar." She muttered._

_Arianne then trudged into the room narrowing her eyes._

_Brooke got the camera and put it on the two._

_"You're. Dead." Arianne growled._

_"Umm." Shannon stopped._

_Arianne walked right up to her and glared down at Shannon and they both put their hands around each ones neck and started strangling._

_"S-top... It!" Shannon choked._

_"Y-You s-stop!" Arianne gurgled._

_They both looked at the camera with wide eyes and then tried to kill each other again and they both fell to the floor._

**OVER...**

All eyes were on Shannon and Arianne and they were both smiling.

"You tried to kill each other?" Wichita asked.

"Tsch... Yeah. About that." Shannon said awkwardly, scratching the back of her neck.

"Is it a surprise to you?" Boise laughed.

Everyone was deep in thought and they all agreed.

"True, true." Tallahassee nodded.

"Are they THAT bad?" Idaho asked.

Everyone stared at them and all burst into laughter.

"Uh, yeah!" Little Rock laughed.

"I'm not saying anything." Columbus smirked.

"So... You drink Shannon?" Boise asked in disbelief.

"Wha- NO!" Shannon exclaimed. "That was one time!"

"Yeah... Right." Arianne muttered.

Shannon slapped her round the face without taking her eyes off Boise and smiled politely at her.

Arianne had her jaw dropped and furrowed eyebrows and stared at Shannon.

She pulled her little sister back onto her lap and started tickling her.

"N-N! No! Arianne! STOP! I-I-I c-can't b...reathe!" Shannon gasped thorugh fits of laughter.

"Say you're sorry!" Arianne taunted.

Shannon shook her head.

"Okay then. You're asking for it!" Arianne said in a sing-song voice and tickled her even more.

"NO NO NO!" Shannon yelled and rolled off the sofa and onto the floor... Onto Little Rock's legs.

"Wow!" Little Rock exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry Little Rock!" Shannon apologised.

"It's okay." She chuckled in reply. "But, um... Ards."

"Yeah?"

"I can't feel my legs."

"Crap."

Shannon crawled off her and she stretched. Arianne then looked at Shannon's ankle and saw a mark of some sort.

"Shannon..." Arianne said in a concerned tone.

"What's up?" Shannon asked, sitting up against the sofa.

Arianne got off the sofa and kneeled down infront of her younger sister. She slightly pulled up Shannon's trouser leg and gawked at what she thought was a bite mark.

"Upstairs. Now." Arianne said in a harsh tone.

Shannon looked at Boise with pleading eyes and Boise opened her mouth to say something.

"Uh, Bangor... Shouldn't she stay downstairs with all the fun?" She asked.

"Boise... Not, now." Arianne growled. "Shannon. Go. Now." She threatened.

Shannon looked at everyone else in the room and got up.

Arianne watched her as she trudged up the stairs. Then she followed after her.

Wichita furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Boise.

As soon as Arianne dissappeared up the stairs, everyone burst into trivia.

"Boise, what's wrong?" Wichita asked.

"What happened?" Little Rock asked.

"Come on Punk Angel! Hurry up and tell us woman!" Tallahassee said in his southern accent.

"Okay. Okay! Quiet down would ya? They'll hear us!" Boise said quietly.

The room fell silent and all eyes were on Boise.

"Okay... Girls. Remember when Ards was on the roof of the car, killing off the zombies?" Boise asked.

"Yeah! And I killed the zombie that was on her... ankle... Oh my gosh, is she bit?" Little Rock screeched.

"She nearly was." Boise said quietly again. "Lucky you were there when you were Little Rock, or she would've been."

"So, what's up then. Is that why she ran off with you a few days ago?" Tallahassee asked.

Boise nodded in reply. "She broke down guys. She didn't know if it was real or not."

"Sooo? What?" Wichita asked.

"It was just a mark. But I didn't wanna say anything to Bangor incase she got even more frustrated." Boise said in despair.

Everyone nodded and went silent to see if they could hear Arianne and Shannon's conversation.

* * *

Shannon was sitting in her bedroom on her bed and watching Arianne pace back and forth infront of her.

"Right. Please Shannon. Don't tell me, that is what I think it is." Arianne said, stopping and staring down at her little sister.

"It depends on what you think it is..." Shannon mumbled.

Arianne's eyes turned the smallest bit bloodshot.

"Shannon, please, tell me the truth. I don't want to hurt you." Arianne pleaded.

Shannon looked at her big sister in the eye and bowed her head again.

"It's..." She started.

"A zombie bite." Arianne finished.

"Not, entirely..." Shannon muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"It's just a mark... The zombie didn't actually bite me."

Arianne bent over to look Shannon in the eye.

"Are you... Are you sure?" She asked.

"I-I... I think so." Shannon whispered.

"You think." Arianne nodded and looked away.

"Arianne-"

"No Shannon. How did it happen?"

"Well... When you were unconcious in the Hummer with the guys... Boise was driving and she lost the guys and a horde crowded round us... I stood on the top of the car to hold them off-"

"You, what?" Arianne growled.

"To hold them off." Shannon whined.

"And a zombie sunk it's teeth into you." Arianne predicted.

"NO! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINSIH!" Shannon shouted.

Arianne locked her jaw and her eyes went a little redder and she stayed quiet.

"I was standing on the top of the car and the zombies were crowding round it like crazy, and there was one loose zombie and it got a hold on my leg and its teeth just touched my ankle. It didn't fully bite me like a friggen' chicken leg! Little Rock killed it before it bit me." Shannon explained, nearly on the verge of tears.

Arianne stared at her. "So, you were showing off again."

Shannon started grinding her teeth and she shook her head slowly.

"No." She said calmly. "I wasn't showing off. I was protecting the people I care about."

Arianne cocked her head just the slightest.

"So, you're not bit?"

"I don't think so." Shannon stated again.

"Well then how do you know for sure?" Arianne yelled.

Shannon narrowed her eyes and got up and headed for the door.

"Where do think you're going?" Arianne growled.

"I'm getting Boise." Shannon growled and continued to the stairs.

She walked down them and all the whispering stopped as she hit the bottom of the stairs.

"Boise. Can we talk to you for a minute?" Shannon asked quietly, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over.

"Sure." Boise said softly and got up and headed towards the stairs.

"You alright?" She whispered to Shannon as they headed up the stairs.

Shannon sighed and shook her head and jogged the rest of the way up the stairs.

Boise watched after her and followed suit.

She followed Shannon into her Paramore and Avril Lavigne covered bedroom.

She smiled to herself and went and stood beside Arianne.

"Boise..." Arianne started.

"Bangor..." Boise copied.

"Is Shannon bit or not?" Arianne asked, still looking at the floor.

"Well..." Boise sighed. "When I took a look at it, it seemed fine. Just a mark, nothing major."

Arianne looked up at her. "Are you sure about that?"

Boise looked down at Shannon who was curled into a ball on the bed and back at Arianne who was staring at her intently.

"Definitely. There was no blood coming out of it and there was no holes either." Boise answered.

Arianne turned her head to look at Shannon and then back up at Boise.

"Thanks." She said with meaning.

"No problem." Boise smiled.

"You-... You can go downstairs if you want." Shannon said into her knees.

"Umm... Are you-... Well... If you want me to, I don't mind." Boise struggled.

"Yeah, go on down. We'll see you down there." Arianne said, a little more calm.

"'Kay." Boise replied and walked down the stairs.

When she closed the door behind her, Arianne turned to look at Shannon and sighed.

"Shannon..." She sighed, walking over to Shannon.

Shannon flinched and turned her head to look at the wall.

"All I wanna' know is... Why-... Why didn't you tell me?" Arianne asked softly, sitting down on the bed infront of her little sibling.

Shannon moved her eyes to look at her older sister who was smiling softly at her instead.

"I didn't want to make you worried or upset or anything..." Shannon mumbled.

"Shannon. Don't worry about me! Just please, tell me if anything goes wrong or happens to you." Arianne said, moving to sit right beside her.

Shannon nodded while staring at the floor.

Arianne closed her eyes for a minute and then wrapped her arms around Shannon.

"You know I love you, don't you?" She whispered.

Shannon nodded.

"Well, why are you being so awkward all of a sudden?" Arianne whispered again.

Shannon shrugged.

"Seriously. What's wrong?" Arianne then said seriously.

"It's nothing." Shannon muttered.

"It's something." Arianne corrected.

"This is constant." Shannon blurted out. "It's never gonna stop."

Arianne furrowed her eyebrows and pulled away from the hug and sighed. She moved to sit infront of Shannon again and lifted her little sister's chin so she could look her in the eyes.

"I promise you Shannon. I'll try and make it stop. It's just because... This whole anger thing is new to me, and I swear, if I EVER do anything to you... I'm-" She couldn't finish before Shannon put her hands on her shoulders and pushed her down on the bed.

Arianne lay there and stared up at her little sister who had her pinned to the bed.

Shannon stared down at Arianne and looked into each of her eyes and gave a small smile.

Arianne smiled softly up at her too.

"Forgive me?" She whispered.

Shannon nodded and and collapsed onto the bed beside Arianne.

Arianne turned on her side to look at her little sister.

"Shannon? What are you doing?" She asked, panicking.

"Shut up and let me sleep." Shannon grumbled.

Arianne smirked and got off the bed.

She pulled the covers over Shannon and kissed the top of her head.

She walked up and turned the light off and walked downstairs.

When she got there, she went in and sat down on the sofa beside Little Rock.

"Soo..." She said. "What's up?"

"The sky... Nah, I'm gonna' hit the sack." Boise chuckled.

"Me too. Come on sis." Wichita said, taking Little Rock's hand.

Everyone headed to a room to sleep in.

Scotty and Tallahassee stayed in the living room and Arianne and Brooke stayed in Brooke's room. Little Rock and Wichita stayed in Arianne's room, Columbus stayed in his room and Boise and Idaho stayed in the parents' room.

The next morning, Shannon was up first.

She stretched and scrunched her nose up in disgust at the smell of her clothes.

She checked the water and luckily it was still warm. So she got a nice hot shower and found some other clothes from her room.

She got out black and grey super skinny jeans, a white vest and a black and red checked shirt over the vest. And, to top it all off, black military boots.

She got out some bags and packed all of her converse - boots and shoes - and some other clothes to pass the time.

Shannon then thought about setting clothes out for everyone else and shrugged and went to do so.

She went to Brooke's room and got out some pink leggings and a long purple checked shirt for Brooke, plus some white shoes.

Next, she went to Arianne's room, and she got out a pair of blue skinny jeans and a red and white top for Arianne and a pair of black converse and set them out in Brooke's bedroom.

Then she went back into her room and got out a green and black striped top and some black skinny jeans and a pair of purple converse for Little Rock and set them out in Arianne's room and poked around in Arianne's closet to get something for Wichita to wear.

She got out a long, light, black top and grey skinny jeans, and got out some long black boots and for Boise, she got a pair of red converse, baggy blure jeans with some chains around them and a baggy black 'Greenday' top.

For Columbus, she got out a simple yellow hoodie and blue jeans and some shoes.

For Idaho, she got a pair of blue jeans and a white and blue striped top and a black jacket and grabbed some white shoes..

She then looked in her old dad's closet for Tallahassee. She found an army printed top and some stained blue jeans anf for shoes, she got out black ones.

Then for Scotty, she got a black top with an orange symbol on the side and some dark blue jeans and some trainer shoes. **(A/N sneakers lol)**

She then looked around in the fridge for edible food to make for her breakfast and found a bottle of orange juice, jam, butter and bread. How lucky!

She made herself some toast and had a glass of orange juice and went back upstairs and pulled down the ladders that lead to the attic and climbed up, and then, unclipped some roof and climbed through a hole.

It was from when she was younger, Columbus used to take her up on the roof to tell her about the moon and stars.

But she climbed up this time with a Sniper Rifle to check for any wandering corpses.

She caught out a few, but, apart from that... Nothing.

She just sat on the roof and looked aroundat the town she used to live in. It used to look so friendly and homely... Then after the freakin' apocolypse, it looks like people killed themselves there. All the houses were burnt down, there was blood and guts **EVERYWHERE**. And it looked like Hell on Earth. Apart from Satin and all the fire but you get me.

* * *

When the others woke up, they saw the clothes sitting out for them.

Wichita looked at her little sister and furrowed her eyebrows. "Did you do that?" She asked, pointing to the clothes.

Little Rock shook her head slowly an shrugged.

"No. But whoever did it has a good sense of style." She said happily and grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom first.

Arianne was awaken by Scamp and Hayley jumping on her and licking her face.

She sighed, still with her eyes closed and groaned.

When she opened her eyes, she widened them and shut her mouth.

"Eww! Scamp! Hayley! Bad dogs!" She exclaimed and wiped her face with her hands.

But the two puppies started barking and playing with each other.

Arianne shuddered and looekd at the clothes set out for her. She raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

The same with Tallahassee, Columbus, Scotty, Idaho and Boise.

Everyone had their showers and got dressed. All looking pretty well in the clothes Shannon set out for them.

They all sat down and had some breakfast and Wichita was the first to speak up.

"Bangor... Where's your sister?" She asked.

Arianne raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea."

Columbus then shifted in his seat. "I think I have a hunch." He spoke up.

"Where is she?" Idaho asked.

"I'll go get her." Columbus smiled.

He went up the stairs again and got out the ladders to the attic, then he unclipped the piece of roof.

He poked his head up to see Shannon looking at him.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hiya." Columbus replied and climbed through the hole.

"What are you doing up here?" The big brother asked.

Shannon shrugged in return. "I thought it would bring back good memories... Apparently not." She said.

Columbus sat down and put his arm around Shannon and pulled her close to his side.

"Remember the Big Dipper?" He asked her smiling.

Shannon looked back at him and gave a wide smile. "And Vega. That's my favourite."

"Now look at it." Shannon then frowned. "It's all ruined because of stupid Hell."

Columbus looked down at her and a frown tugged at the corners of his lips.

"Everything will be alright." He reassured his little sister.

"I doubt it. This place is Hell on Earth. We're probably the only people left in the world that are actually alive and anywhere we go we have to kill people! When we die, we'll go to Hell as well for killing people! Zack, promise me, if I turn into a zombie, that you're the one that kills me. Not Arianne, Tallahassee... Anybody. You." Shannon quizzed her brother.

Columbus raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth to say something but Shannon shook her head. "No. Just you. Okay?"

Columbus snapped his mouth shut and just nodded with a pained look on his face.

"It's time to stop being a wuss Zack." The little sibling spoke.

She pulled up the leg of her jeans and showed the faded ring around her ankle.

Columbus furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. "D-D-Did you get bit? !" He shrieked.

Shannon shook her head. "No. I nearly did." She explained.

Columbus calmed down a bit. "Are you okay? How did it happen? Was everyone else okay? Did-" Shannon covered her older mouth with her hand.

"Zack... Shut. Up." She said chuckling a bit. "You always were a high-strung wuss." She laughed.

Columbus shrugged and gave in. "Yeah. And you and Arianne were always the fiesty, fun, protective bitches." He admitted.

"Why thank you bro!" Shannon laughed.

Columbus laughed. First time in a long time.

"Nice to see you laugh again." Shannon teased him.

"Yeah. Oh, hey. Do you know who set out the clothes for everyone?" The older sibling wondered aloud.

"Yeah, I do actually... Me." Shannon chuckled.

"Nice!" Columbus exclaimed high-fiving his younger sister.

"Everyone's impressed and trying to figure out who it was." Columbus then said.

"Of course they're impressed. It's me for cryin' out loud!" Shannon laughed.

"Oh zip it. Come on, everybody's wondering where you are. Let's go." Her big brother said, helping her up and both jumping through the hole in the roof.

Columbus clipped the piece of roof back up again and they climbed down the ladders and jogged down the stairs after one another.

"Hey sis." Arianne called from the sofa in the living room.

"Hey." Shannon smiled.

"Oh, I was talking to Columbus." Arianne corrected.

Columbus stopped in mid-step and a glare over-took his face.

"Hey man." He said in reply.

Arianne shot a glare at him and got up off the sofa and ran at him.

Columbus grabbed her around her waist and Arianen screamed and put him in a head-lock.

They both brought each other to the floor and were wrestling together.

"No, no no no NO!" Arianne yelled when her twin brother pinned her to the floor by the shoulders.

Shannon looked down at them and just as she was about to walk over to Boise, Arianne grabbed her foot and she fell on her face.

"Shannon! H-Help!" Arianne said through a fit of giggles.

Shannon was then dragged into the fight and her older brother started tickling her.

"N-n-n-NO!" Shannon studdered, laughing.

Arianne rolled out of the ball and fixed her shirt and tried to pull her brother off her little sister.

"Alright bro! Get off her!" She said, pulling Columbus off Shannon.

"Go to your girlfriend and tickle her. I'm sure she'll enjoy it." Arianne smirked and helped Shannon up.

Little Rock gave a disgusted scoff. "Gross man."

Idaho laughed and ran up to Arianne and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Shannon smiled and walked over and sat Boise and put her head on her shoulder.

Boise smiled and put her arm tightly around Shannon's shoulders.

"Wassup kiddo?" She said smiling.

"Nothin'. Do you like your choice of clothes?" Shannon replied.

Boise chuckled. "So it was you. Yeah! You know me too well!" She exclaimed, ruffling her hair.

Shannon gave a cheesey grin and patted Boise's head.

"I'm so bored." Little Rock complained.

Wichita rolled her eyes. "We know! We ALL are!"

"Can we go find an Xbox or something? And get Modern Warefare 2? !" Little Rock begged.

"Oh my gosh! YES!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Yeah, why not?" Arianne shrugged.

"Sweet!" Little Rock exclaimed.

"Scamp! Hayley!" Shannon called.

The two pups ran into the living room and jumped up onto the sofa and nestled in beside Shannon.

Shannon stroked them both and then spoke up.

"So... Where are we going after... Home?" She asked.

"Wherever you want. We've al chosen places we wanted to go to. It's your turn." Tallahassee said.

Shannon went deep into thought. "Um... Sis? Can we go to your house?"

She looked up at Arianne and the older sister gave her a soft smile.

"Sure. You miss the fun over there?" Arianne chuckled.

Shannon got up off the sofa and ran to her big sister.

She landed in a hug and took Arianne by surprise.

Arianne smiled and swung her little sister from side-to-side.

Tallahassee walked out into the hall and Boise followed after him.

"Hi." She said smiling at him.

"Hey baby doll." Tallahassee smirked. "It's time to pick up from where we started."

Boise raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Sure is."

They then started making out then and went up to the bedroom.

An hour later, they came back down and Boise bit her tongue and winked at him and ran back into the girls.

Tallahassee sighed and smiled and Shannon came jogging down the stairs.

"Hey Tal." She said happily.

"Hey kid. Can you, um, do me a favour?" He asked awkwardly.

"Yeah... Sure. What's up?" She asked.

"Well... I wanna' get Boise a present, and I know you wouldn't tell anyone a secret, right?" He said.

Shannon nodded in return.

"Well, there was a jewellers about a mile back. I know you're really young, but if I ask Wichita er Little Rock, they'll tell everyone with those big mouthes o' theirs, and I know you're one of the best alert teenages zombie killers ever. Would you be able to go to the jewellers and get a pretty locket? You can choose since you're a girl." He asked.

Shannon opened her mouth to say something but instead, just nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Thanks kiddo." Tallahassee said, ruffling her hair. "Better get goin' now. Go on. I'll stall for as long as I can. Thanks again Ards." He then said.

Shannon nodded and smiled and picked up her fully loaded gun, two pistols and extra ammo and gently opened the door and walked out and started her journey.

Wait... Did she actually just do that?

Tallahassee watched her until she was out of sight and walked into the living room.

"Heyo." He said in a gruff voice.

"Hey Tallahassee... Where were you?" Columbus asked.

"Somewhere." Tallahassee shot back.

Wichita rolled her eyes.

"Are there any strays out there?" Idaho asked.

"Who gives a fuck? We can easily take them out." Scotty scoffed.

"Shut up dick lick." Tallahassee growled at him. "And nah. No zombies."

"Cool. So, what do you want to do?" Idaho then asked.

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Arianne winked and went over and sat on his lap.

"Hmm, really?" Idaho said and kissed her.

"Mmhm." Arianne mumbled.

Little Rock shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"So, where's Ards?" She asked.

Tallahassee raised his eyebrows. "I dunno'. I thought she was in the toilet."

* * *

Shannon stayed alert on her trip to the jewellers and about an hour, she got to it, with not that many zombies troubling her.

She looked around the store for a nice locket.

She scanned across the 24 karat gold stall and found a gorgeous locket with a diamond heart.

She smiled. "Perfect."

When she was about to walk out, she noticed a lot more rings and necklaces and thought. "May as well get one for Wichita and Arianne too."

She found a white gold locket with a ruby charm on the end that was proced $40,000.00.

Shannon raised her eyebrows and looked for another necklace for Arianne.

She saw a sterling silver locket with a golden star on it.

The 13-year-old smiled and nodded her head.

* * *

"Okay. It's been an hour! Where is she? !" Arianne said, nearly having a panic attack.

Tallahassee dug his hands in his pockets and started to feel really guilty.

"Uh, Bangor... I know where she is." He spoke up.

Arianne stopped her pacing and stared at Tallahassee.

"Well?" She asked, getting impatient.

"I sent her on an errand to getme something." He replied, looking down.

"WHAT? ! ? ! ? ! WHERE THE HELL IS SHE TALLAHASSEE? ! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING? SHE COULD GET-" She stopped shouting when she realized what she was about to say.

"Why?" She then asked calmly.

Tallahassee sighed and took her by the arm and brought her into the hall.

"Look. I wanted to get Boise a present, and obviously I couldn't go, 'cause you's woulda' suspected somethin' and I don't trust anyone else to ont tell her." He explained.

"Okay... So. You get my sister. My 13-YEAR-OLD SISTER to go God-knows-how-many-miles away!" Arianne replied.

"I'm sorry Bangor... I really am. I shoulda' thought twice b'fore I asked her to go." Tallahassee replied.

Arianne locked her jaw and nodded once and walked into the living room and sat down in a corner and pulled her knees up to her chest and started sniffling.

Tallahassee trudged back in and Wichita stormed up to him.

"See what you've done to her. You better hope and pray that Ards is okay. Because if she isn't, her sister will kill you. I sure know I'd do that if it happened to my sister." She growled into his ear.

Tallahassee sighed and nodded. "I know. I know."

* * *

About another hour later, Wichita, Little Rock, Idaho and Columbus were yelling at Tallahassee. Arianne was now sitting, curled up on the sofa.

Boise was watching inbetween everyone, and Scotty was just being Scotty.

Shannon then quietly opened the front door and walked in, and heard all the screaming and yelling and furrowed her eyebrows and shoved the three little black boxes into the pockets of her coat.

She walked into the living room with a curious face.

"Guys?" She called.

Everyone shot their heads towards her, and Arianne jumped off the sofa and ran to her.

"Oh my God. Shannon! Are you okay?" She asked, frightened. She searched Shannon's body for any marks and then pulled her so close the little sister couldn't breathe.

"I'm... Peachy." Shannon wheezed.

Arianne spun her body round to Tallahassee and furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're so lucky Tallahassee." She growled.

Tallahassee nodded and smiled and walked over to the two sister's and wrapped his big arms around the both of them.

"Guys... Can't... Breathe!" Shannon breathed.

"Oh!" Arianne and Tallahassee exclaimed in unison and released the young girl.

"Thanks." Shannon coughed.

"What were you doing?" Boise asked from a chair.

"Oh... Um..." Shannon looked at Tallahassee. "Just, getting something for Tallahassee..." She explained.

"Oh, cool, what d'ya get for him." Boise asked in return.

"A couple boxes of Smarties..." Shannon said quickly without thinking.

"What?" Boise laughed.

"Chocolate that I found in a store... Which reminds me... I could use some Toxic Waste. Sissy where's our stash?" Shannon asked, covering up.

Arianne smriked and directed her little sister to the hall and Shannon ran out and Tallahassee followed after her.

"Did you get it?" He whispered.

"Yeah. I hope you like it... I got one for Wichita and my sister as well. Here." Shannon said, handing him the black box that had 'Boise' on a small label on the top of it.

Tallahassee opened it to find the 24 karat gold locket with the diamond heart and he grinned like a mad man.

"Ards! It's perfect! Thank you!" He exclaimed and hugged her.

"Sure sure." Shannon chuckled. "Can you send my brother and Idaho out here please?" She then asked.

Tallahassee nodded and walked into the living room and told Columbus and Idaho to go to Shannon.

"Hey, what's up?" Idaho asked her smiling.

"Hey, I um, I got you guys something... To give to your gals." Shannon said quickly.

The two boys furrowed their eyebrows and Shannon handed them the two labelled boxes.

Idaho opened his and found the sterling silver locket with the golden star and he raised his eyebrows.

"Are you serious? Is this REAL gold and silver?" He asked.

Shannon nodded in reply and looked to her brother to see his expression.

Columbus opened his box to find the white gold locket with the ruby charm.

He widened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

"Shannon! What the fuck? !" He exclaimed.

Shannon glared at him and put her hand over his mouth.

"It's for Wichita. Give it to her as a surprise. And Idaho... Yours is for my sister. Give it to her when you're ready." Shannon said quietly.

The two boys nodded and the three walked back into the living room with everyone else.

"Did you get your Toxic Waste?" Arianne asked chuckling.

Shannon nodded and took two tubs of the overly sour sweets and popped on open.

She took out out a green apple one and started to suck on it.

"You guys want one?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Little Rock and Arianne exclaimed and ran over to her.

Little Rock took a blueberry one and Arianne took a black cherry one.

The two girls stuffed the sweets into their mouths and almost instantly, their faces screwed up.

They both spat the sweets into their hands.

"What the hell is that? !" Little Rock screeched.

"Candy from Northern Ireland." Shannon smiled while popping a black cherry one and a watermelon one into her mouth.

"They're sour as fuck! How the hell do you eat three of them in one go? !" Arianne exclaimed.

Shannon laughed and shrugged. "I just can. They're not _that_ bad." She said, laid back.

"Well guys... We prob'ly gotta get goin' so grab everything ya need and let's go." Tallahassee butted in.

Shannon looked to her older sister.

"Onward... To Delaware, Ohio." Arianne spoke up.

Everyone sighed and trudged around to find everything hey needed.

The girls ran to the bathroom and stuff while the guys ran to the kitchen.

Shannon ran into her room and dug through her drawers to find something.

She found a picture of her, Columbus, Brooke and Arianne and smiled to herself and put it in her pocket.

Arianne ran to her room and dug through her drawers to find something as well.

She found a poem that Shannon wrote a long while ago when she was in school.

It read:

_Sometime ago, when I was born,_  
_I had a sister and a brother,_  
_Who sure weren't forlorn._

_I was named Shannon,_  
_I wonder why?_  
_Was it 'cause my parents_  
_Needed to get by?_

_I love my big brother,_  
_His name is Zack,_  
_Too bad he's not like most boys,_  
_And doesn't have a six pack._

_Then there's Arianne,_  
_She's my big sister,_  
_She take's care of me,_  
_Like I'm an irritating blister._

_And my little sister Brooke,_  
_She's really quite cute,_  
_She ALWAYS sleeps, which is good,_  
_And when she's not, she ALWAYS wants food._

_I love my brother and sister's and I hate my parents,_  
_They didn't care about me or my siblings, and still don't,_  
_What would you do if you had no mum or dad to look up to?_  
_I only have my sister and brother, who are only in high school,_  
_Arianne, Me and Brooke are in Northern Ireland,_  
_And Zack is in Austin, Texas._

_To my big, protective brother,_  
_My little, monstrous sister,_  
_And my big, amazing sister…_  
_I love you all, and never change…_

_Love, your little and big sister, Shanzy._  
_Xoxo =)_

Arianne smiled and a few tears stung the backs of her eyes.

_'Shannon needs more love and protection…'_ She thought to herself.

"Bangor?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Little Rock calling for her.

"Shit!" Arianne hissed and folded the poem and stuck it in her pocket.

"Hey." Little Rock said, running into the room.

"Hi Rocky." Arianne said, looking at her hands.

"You nearly done? We're all ready to get going." Little Rock said, full of energy as always.

Arianne looked over at her window and saw everyone packing their bags and things into the yellow and black Hummers.

"Yeah." She said quietly.

She didn't even hear Little Rock walk up to her.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Arianne blinked and shook her head.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you okay?" Little Rock asked again.

Arianne gave her an assuring smile and gave a small nod.

Little Rock looked at her suspiciously.

"You sure?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Arianne nodded.

"Okay." Little Rock sighed. "Well… We're all downstairs waiting."

"'Kay. I'll be down in a minute." Arianne ruffled her hair.

Little Rock smiled at her and went back downstairs.

Arianne looked out the window again and sighed, and got all of her belongings and bags and all and struggled downstairs.

"Oh, here. Let me help you with that." Idaho offered.

"Thanks." Arianne smiled at him.

Everyone got their things into the Hummers and got ready.

"I'll drive." Arianne said and jumped in the drivers seat of the black Hummer.

Shannon got in beside ehr big sister and Wichita, Little Rock and Boise got in the back.

And in the yellow Hummer, Columbus was driving, Tallahassee was in beside him, and Scotty, Idaho and Brooke were in the back seat.

Then, they were on their way to Delaware, Ohio.


End file.
